


In The Moonlight

by aicchan



Series: In The Moonlight Universe [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Let's say that everybody is here, M/M, Reincarnation, crack pair, vampire fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Kemegahan kota New York menyimpan sisi gelap yang tersembunyi dari mata manusia, tentang makhluk-makhluk haus darah yang berburu dari balik bayangan. Namun tak semua mitos seperti apa yang diketahui oleh para fana, ada kisah yang tak terlacak dari kaum abadi. Ada kisah yang lebih dari sekedar pemangsa dan buruan.Ada kisah yang lebih dalam dari sekedar cinta.





	1. Chapter 1

“Aku pulang duluan.” Seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang membereskan tumpukan bukunya di meja perpustakaan.

“Kau yakin pulang sendiri, Camus? Ini sudah malam. Kereta terakhir sudah lewat. Tunggulah sebentar, nanti kuantar.” Ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek yang merupakan pengurus di perpustakaan itu, “Lagipula aku yang memintamu membantuku membereskan perpustakaan ini.”

“ _Thanks_ , Aiolos. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Masih ada taxi jam segini.” Dia pun meninggalkan perpustakaan kota dan berjalan sampai ke pinggir jalan. Dia memberhentikan sebuah taxi yang akan mengantar sampai ke apartemennya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Camus turun di depan mini market 24 jam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Berhubung besok sabtu, dia tak ada kuliah dan kerja sambilan, rasanya bukan masalah kalau sisa malam ini dia pakai untuk bersantai. Mungkin menonton DVD ditemani camilan dan beberapa kaleng bir. Dia tak peduli alkohol, karena dasarnya dia memang susah mabuk.

Setelah membeli satu plastik penuh makanan ringan dan juga minuman kaleng, Camus pun menuju ke apartemennya. Saat melewati sebuah lorong gelap, Camus melihat sosok seseorang di minimnya cahaya malam itu. Orang itu tampak sempoyongan, tubuhnya dibalut kain lusuh yang sudah compang-camping. Camus mengira itu adalah salah seorang _homeless_ yang memang banyak ‘beredar’ di lingkungan ini. Niat Camus untuk meneruskan langkahnya langsung hilang  begitu dia mendengar suara berkelontangan dan melihat sosok tadi kini terkapar di tanah.

Camus, yang memang paling tidak bisa melihat orang kesusahan, akhirnya masuk ke dalam lorong itu dan menghampiri sosok yang terbaring diam. Camus hanya bisa berdoa supaya orang itu tidak mati, dia tak mau berurusan dengan polisi.

Perlahan Camus mengguncang pundak orang itu dan langsung lega karena ada reaksi berupa geraman lirih. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu membantu orang tadi berdiri. Kain lusuh disana merosot dan menampakkan wujud di baliknya, membuat Camus tanpa sadar jadi menahan napas. Yang tampak bukanlah sosok yang lusuh dan tak terawat, namun sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut biru panjang. Memang sosoknya dikotori tanah dan debu, tapi itu tak menutupi paras tampan yang mempesona.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Camus.

“Ah… aku… tidak apa…” ucapan pemuda tadi tak selesai karena badannya limbung dan pasti akan jatuh lagi kalau Camus tak sigap menopangnya.

“Kakimu terluka.” Ujar Camus saat menyadari kalau pemuda itu berdiri hanya bertumpu pada sebelah kaki sementara yang lain sedikit ditekuk.

Akhirnya Camus pun membawa pemuda itu ke apartemennya agar dia bisa merawat luka itu. Memang riskan membawa orang asing ke rumahnya, terlebih di belantara kota New York yang penuh dengan kriminalitas dengan berbagai tingkatan. Namun karena pada dasarnya jiwa sosial Camus kelewat tinggi, dia mengesampingkan resiko yang ada.

Sampai di apartemennya, Camus membaringkan pemuda tadi di sofa. Dia pun bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K lalu segera kembali ke sofa. Perlahan Camus melepaskan kain kotor yang melilit tubuh sang pemuda asing yang kini entah tidur atau pingsan, yang jelas dia demam. Camus pun melepaskan sepatu lusuh dan juga merobek kain celana yang ternoda lumpur dan darah kering. Dia mengerutkan alisnya begitu melihat luka di sepanjang betis pemuda asing itu. Mungkin luka ini sudah ada sejak dua-tiga hari lalu, tapi tak diobati. Dengan hati-hati Camus membersihkan luka itu, mengobatinya dan membebatnya dengan perban. Setelah membereskan kotak obatnya, Camus menyimpannya kembali di dapur.

Saat itu dia mengambil handuk bersih dan sebaskom air untuk mengompres.

Semalaman Camus berjaga di samping sofa, duduk di karpet dan melupakan snack juga bir yang dia beli di mini market.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela tirai jendela. Camus menguap pelan, semalaman dia tak tidur karena kelewat cemas. Demam pemuda asing di sofanya sempat memburuk di tengah malam sampai dini hari tadi, namun sekarang suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun dan cukup untuk membuat Camus lega.

Camus berdiri dan berniat untuk ke dapur, membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga ‘tamu’nya.

Namun baru saja dia berdiri, pemuda di sofanya bergerak tak nyaman dan mengerang lirih. Camus kembali bertumpu pada lututnya dan menghapus peluh di kening pemuda itu.

“ _It’s okay_ … kau aman disini.”

Si pemuda berambut biru itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sejenak, Camus terpana memandang sepasang permata jernih berwarna biru, senada dengan rambutnya.

Akan tetapi, mendadak saja pemuda itu duduk begitu memandang Camus di sebelahnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat, seolah sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk halus. Camus sendiri sampai terkejut karena reaksi yang diluar dugaannya.

“… -gel…”

Detik berikutnya Camus merentangkan tangannya, menangkap si pemuda berambut biru itu agar tak terjatuh dari sofa, “Tenanglah! Jangan bangun mendadak! Tubuhmu masih lemah.” Dia membaringkan pemuda itu lagi, “Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau bisa terluka?”

“… Namaku… Kardia.”

Camus menunggu sampai pertanyaan keduanya terjawab, tapi sampai beberapa detik, harapannya tak terkabul, jadi dia mengasumsikan kalau Kardia ini enggan memberitahu penyebab luka di kakinya. Dia pun tak memaksa. Camus berdiri dan memandang Kardia, “Baiklah… Kardia. Namaku Camus dan menurutku luka di kakimu itu cukup parah. Jadi sampai kondisimu lebih baik, kau boleh tinggal disini.”

Kedua mata Kardia lurus menatap mata Camus, “… Terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu.”

“Tak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Aku belikan sarapan dan setelah itu kau harus mandi! Maaf kalau menyinggungmu, tapi kurasa kau memang harus membersihkan diri.” Kemudian pemuda dengan rambut merah panjang tergerai sampai melewati pinggangnya itu pun menuju ke pintu depan tanpa menyadari kalau Kardia masih terus memandangnya.

.

Setelah menyantap sandwich yang dibeli Camus di minimarket dan juga membilas diri dengan air panas lalu memakai pakaian bersih, Kardia tampak lebih segar. Camus duduk di sofa bersama ‘tamu’nya itu dan mengobrol singkat. Dia jadi tahu kalau Kardia berasal dari Yunani dan sempat tinggal di Paris untuk beberapa waktu. Dia datang ke New York sekitar seminggu lalu dan yang menyambutnya adalah para kriminal kelas rendah yang merampas seluruh harta bendanya.

Sebenarnya Camus sudah banyak mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya di kampus tentang para _homeless_ yang memakai cerita palsu untuk menarik simpati. Tapi anehnya, Camus sama sekali tak curiga pada Kardia. Entah apa alasannya, Camus tahu dia bisa percaya pada pemuda berambut biru itu.

“Apa kau sudah melapor ke kedutaan?” tanya Camus, menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Kardia.

Kardia menerima cangkir itu dan meminum isinya sedikit sebelum menjawab, “Sudah kucoba. Tapi dengan penampilan lusuh seperti kemarin, tak ada yang memedulikan aku.”

“Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?”

“Aku… dulu punya teman. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, dia ada di kota ini. Mungkin aku akan coba mencarinya.”

Camus menyisir poninya dengan jemari, “Mencari orang di rimba gedung seperti ini sama sulitnya seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami. Tak akan ketemu dalam satu-dua hari.”

“Aku tahu.” Kardia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, “Mungkin aku akan coba cari kerja dan tempat tinggal sebelum mulai mencari.”

“Kerja…” Camus menggumam, teringat kalau dia punya sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu Kardia, “Aku punya kenalan yang memiliki sebuah _coffee shop_ , aku bisa kenalkan kau padanya.”

Saat itu Kardia memandang Camus, “Kau yakin? Maksudku… kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, tapi kau menawarkan pekerjaan padaku?”

Camus mengangkat bahunya, “Aku hanya tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong. Jadi ya, aku akan membantumu.”

Ada senyum samar di wajah Kardia, “Kau orang aneh.”

“Banyak yang bilang begitu dan aku tidak keberatan.” Camus beranjak berdiri, “Ayo. Kita ke _coffee shop_ dan kita lihat apa kau bisa bekerja disana.” Dia meminjamkan jaket juga mantel pada Kardia karena saat ini New York masih ada di musim dingin yang membekukan.

.

Sebuah _coffee shop_ bersimbol _zodiac_ Sagittarius terletak di sudut jalan di salah satu bagian kota New York. Tempatnya tak begitu luas, tapi interior-nya sangat nyaman dan dan bernuansa kayu alami. Kardia diminta duduk menunggu di salah satu kursi sementara Camus bicara dengan sang pemilik _coffee shop_ , Sisyphus, yang juga adalah kakak dari sahabat karibnya, Aiolos.

Sisyphus memandang Camus tanpa komentar untuk beberapa saat begitu dia mendengar tentang Kardia. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau dibalik wajah dingin dan tidak bersahabatnya, Camus adalah orang yang kelewat perhatian pada orang lain. Sudah tidak terhitung  berapa banyak masalah yang timbul karena sifatnya ini. Namun ini kali pertama Camus sampai mau repot mencarikan pekerjaan untuk orang yang dia ‘pungut’.

“Camus… kau yakin dengan ini? Kau baru bertemu dengannya semalam.” Ujar Sisyphus.

Anggukan cepat menjadi jawaban dari Camus, “Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi… aku tahu dia jujur, Sisyphus. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, yang pasti aku yakin dia tidak memiliki niat buruk.”

Sisyphus menghela napas, memandang sosok Kardia yang duduk diam sambil memandang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, “Baiklah kalau kau begitu yakin, dia bisa bekerja disini.”

Itu membuat raut wajah Camus berubah senang, bahkan sebuah senyum langka menghias wajahnya, “ _Thanks_ , Sisyphus.”

Terpana begitu melihat ekspresi yang mungkin hanya pernah dia liat dalam hitungan jari, Sisyphus menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Camus yang langsung menghampiri Kardia untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira.

Lalu Camus pun memperkenalkan Kardia pada Sisyphus dan setelah itu dia pun berpamitan agar tak mengganggu kegiatan di sana. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat bilang pada Kardia agar dia kembali ke apartemennya setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Karena rencana hari sabtunya berbeda dari apa yang dia pikirkan, Camus pun menuju ke sebuah toko buku yang tak jauh dari _coffee shop_ untuk mencari beberapa bahan bacaan untuk menghilangkan bosan.

“Hei!”

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Camus menoleh. Dia mendapati sosok Aiolos di belakangnya.

“Kupikir kau akan ada di rumah seharian.” Ujar Aiolos yang telah menjadi sahabat Camus sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP.

“Perubahan rencana.” Camus mengambil sebuah novel dari rak di depannya, “Kau sendiri? Tidak bosan dikelilingi buku setiap hari?”

“Mana mungkin bisa bosan,” jawab Aiolos yang memang seorang kutu buku yang lebih parah dari Camus, “lagipula aku cari buku untuk bahan kuliah hari senin besok. Tugas kuliah perlahan membunuhku.”

Camus mengangguk setuju.

“Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu.” Aiolos pun menghilang dibalik rak-rak tingggi di toko buku itu.

Kembali pada tujuannya, Camus menjelajahi rak _best seller_ dan menarik keluar dua buah novel dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan menikmati sisa hari di apartemennya. Dia menyempatkan diri mampir ke salah satu restoran masakan China yang menjadi langganannya. Setelah membeli seporsi nasi ayam pedas, Camus berjalan ke pintu depan restoran itu, namun mendadak pintu itu terbuka dari luar, membuatnya berpapasan dengan dua orang yang membuat Camus terdiam di tempatnya.

Yang di depan adalah seorang dengan paras tercantik yang pernah Camus lihat dengan rambut panjang sewarna birunya langit, samar Camus menghirup aroma wangi mawar segar disana. Seorang yang lain berbadan tinggi dengan rambut keperakan panjang dan poni yang nyaris menutupi kedua matanya. Kombinasi yang unik, tapi entah kenapa terkesan seimbang.

“Maaf, apa kami bisa lewat?” ujar si cantik, membuyarkan lamunan Camus.

“Ah!! Ya…. Tentu.” Camus langsung menyingkir agar kedua orang itu bisa lewat. Sekali lagi memandang dua orang asing itu, Camus pun meninggalkan restoran itu menuju ke apartemennya, tak melihat kalau kedua orang tadi berbalik mengawasi sampai pintu restoran tertutup lagi.

.

Malam harinya, Kardia pulang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang ceria. Pemuda itu melepaskan mantel dan menggantung di tempat yang disediakan di dekat pintu masuk.

“Hei, bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?” tanya Camus dari dapur, mencoba menyiapkan makan malam meski kemampuan memasaknya lebih parah dari anak TK.

“Lancar. Sisyphus orang yang baik.” Kardia menyusul ke dapur dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat asap mengepul dari benda yang ada di penggorengan, “… Kau… masak apa?”

“Entahlah… Omelet… mungkin?” jawab Camus ragu.

Kardia menghela napas dan menggantikan posisi Camus di depan kompor. Memandang iba pada apapun yang ada di penggorengan. Kardia pun membuang benda malang berwarna hitam itu ke tempat sampah, “Boleh kupakai isi kulkasmu?”

“Silahkan saja.” Camus mundur dan melihat bagaimana Kardia dengan cekatan mengolah telur dan daging cincang kalengan menjadi omelet yang menebar aroma yang menggugah selera. Begitu sadar, sepiring omelet disodorkan Kardia padanya, “… Wow… kau bisa memasak.” Camus menerima piring itu dengan takjub.

“Lumayanlah. Paling tidak masih bisa dimakan.”

Camus membawa piring itu ke sofa karena memang apartemennya tak muat dimasuki meja makan. Kardia mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Camus menikmati sajian di piring itu dan harus mengakui kalau rasanya lezat sekali.

“Kau tidak membuat untukmu?” tanya Camus.

“Sisyphus sudah mentraktirku makan tadi.” Kardia memandang Camus yang memakan omelet buatannya dengan lahap, “Aku… benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Camus. Kau sudah menolongku, memberiku pekerjaan bahkan mengizinkanku menumpang di rumahmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya.”

Rasanya canggung mendengar pujian seperti itu, “Yang penting kau tak membuat keributan di _coffee shop_ milik Sisyphus.”

Kardia tersenyum, “Kau orang baik. Kupikir orang sepertimu tak tersisa lagi di dunia ini.”

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol dan saling mengenal lagi. Camus, mengabaikan rasa heran pada dirinya sendiri, bercerita pada Kardia bahwa dia tak lagi memiliki orang tua dan tumbuh di panti asuhan. Dia kuliah dengan biaya dari beasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kantor detektif swasta untuk menambah penghasilannya. Kardia juga bercerita kalau nasibnya kurang lebih sama seperti Camus. Tapi alih-alih menetap di sebuah kota, Kardia memilih untuk menjadi _backpacker_ dan berkelana. Interaksi singkat itu membuat mereka semakin akrab, seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama.

Camus lega dengan pribadi Kardia yang lebih vocal dari pada dia. Jadi pembicaraan tak harus terputus dengan canggung.

.

.

Empat minggu berlalu sejak Camus bertemu dengan Kardia, selama itu, hubungan mereka sudah seperti sahabat karib. Camus tak mengerti, padahal selama ini dia susah sekali dekat dengan orang lai, tapi dengan Kardia— dia merasa begitu nyaman.

“Apa yang kau lamunkan?”

Sebuah suara berat membuat Camus menoleh, memandang sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit gelap. Dialah Defteros, detektif pemilik kantor tempat Camus bekerja.

“Aku lihat sudah ada lima menit kau berdiri memandangi rak buku itu.”

Camus baru sadar kalau dia memang diam di tempatnya setelah membereskan buku-buku yang menumpuk di meja.

Defteros menghampiri pemuda itu, “Kau ada masalah?”

“Tidak…. Maaf.”

“Tak perlu minta maaf.” Defteros menepuk pundak Camus, “Kalau kau sedang tidak konsentrasi, kau boleh ambil libur hari ini.”

Camus menggeleng, “Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku bisa bekerja sampai selesai.”

Tak memaksa lagi, Defteros kembali ke meja kerjanya. Sejenak yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan kertas-kertas file yang dibereskan, namun kesunyian segera pecah saat pintu kantor itu terbuka dan masuklah dua pemuda berwajah bagai pinang dibelah dua. Saga dan Kanon, senior Camus di universitas.

“Sudah kubilang kalau materi itu bisa diselesaikan dengan melihat penjelasan di bab dua!”

“Tapi penjelasan di bab tujuh lebih ringkas, Kanon!!”

Defteros menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya, “Saga, Kanon! Bisa tidak sih, sehari saja kalian ini tidak ribut?”

Mengabaikan kakak mereka, Saga juga Kanon menghampiri Camus dan menyeret pemuda itu duduk di sofa. Seperti biasa, mereka menjadikan Camus sebagai ‘hakim’ untuk memutuskan penyelesaian masalah mereka.

“Kenapa kalian malah bertanya pada Camus, sih? Dia kan adik kelas kalian.”

“Tapi Camus lebih pintar dari kami.” Jawab Saga dan Kanon kompak, membuat Defteros sekali lagi menghela napas. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah pintu yang sekali lagi terbuka dan kali ini masuklah pria yang merupakan kakak kembarnya, Aspros, yang bekerja sebagai kepala polisi.

“Selalu saja ramai.” Aspros menghampiri adik kembarnya, “Apa hari ini kau sibuk?”

“Tidak begitu. Paling juga sibuk menjaga bocah-bocah itu. Sejak kapan kantor ini jadi tempat mereka belajar bersama?”

Aspros tertawa, “Lumayan buat penyegar suasana. Ayo! Aku membawa kasus untukmu, adikku sayang.”

Suasana di kantor detektif sore itu selalu saja sama seperti hari-hari lain. Aspros dan Defteros membahas kasus yang menumpuk, sementara Camus, terperangkap diantara Saga dan Kanon yang berujung dengan dia mengeluarkan seluruh buku kuliahnya lalu mengerjakan tugas bersama si kembar itu.

Seperti inilah kerja sambilan Camus, membantu menata file tiap kasus yang telah diselesaikan, menata buku-buku yang berserakan, juga mempelajari bagaimana kerja detektif secara nyata, karena Camus memang berniat untuk menjadi seorang detektif. Camus juga senang dengan para ‘penghuni’ disini. Dua pasang anak kembar yang sangat akrab. Pertama bertemu, Camus dibuat terpana, karena dia tak pernah bertemu dengan saudara kandung yang seperti ini.

“Hei, Camus. Aku dengar kalau kau sekarang tinggal dengan seorang pemuda tampan.” Kanon menyenggol lengan Camus, “Siapa dia?” 

“Bukan siapa-siapa.”

“Kau tak akan mengundang ‘bukan siapa-siapa’ untuk tinggal bersamamu.” Sambung Saga yang sudah mendengar semua kisah lengkapnya dari Aiolos. Mereka berdua memang dua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta tapi masing-masing selalu sok memasang sikap _cool_ jika sedang berduaan.

“Sungguh. Dia hanya kenalan lamaku. Dia butuh bantuan dan aku menawarkan padanya. aApa itu aneh?” jawab Camus.

Saga dan Kanon saling berpandangan lalu bersamaan mengangkat bahu kemudian kembali pada tugas kuliah mereka.

.

Camus selesai dengan kerja sambilannya pukul sembilan malam dan langsung berpamitan untuk pulang karena besok dia masih ada kuliah pagi. Semenjak tinggal bersama Kardia, Camus bisa menghemat uang makan karena Kardia selalu memasakkan sarapan dan makan malam untuknya.

Jalanan malam di kota New York bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati sambil bersantai. Terlebih di kawasan tempatnya tinggal yang memang jauh dari gemerlap kehidupan kota yang seakan tak pernah tidur ini.

Mempercepat langkahnya, Camus meninggalkan stasiun _subway_ dan setengah berlari menuju apartemennya. Entahlah. Sejak meninggalkan tempat kerjanya, Camus merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang. Entah paranoid atau apa, yang jelas perasaan Camus sangat tidak enak hingga akhirnya dia berlari masuk ke gedung apartemennya dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi dengan kasar membuat Kardia, yang sedang ada di dapur jadi terkejut.

“Camus?” dia mematikan kompor dan menuju ke depan, heran memandang Camus yang terengah bersandar pada pintu, “Kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu? Ada yang mengejarmu?”

Hanya gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawaban dari Camus karena dia masih kesulitan bernapas. Kardia mengambilkan segelas air dari dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Wajah Camus tampak lebih baik setelah menenggak habis isi gelas itu.

Kardia mengusap-usap punggung Camus, “ _It’s okay…_ ”

Merasa lebih baik, Camus melepas mantel dan jaketnya lalu segera duduk di sofa.

“Kau ada masalah?”

“Tidak… aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutiku sejak aku keluar dari tempat kerjaku.”

“Membuntuti? Kau yakin?”

“Entahlah.”

Kardia menepuk kepala Camus seperti berhadapan dengan anak kecil, “Mandilah dulu! Makan malam sudah aku siapkan.”

“ _Okay_.” Sedikit lemas, Camus berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Kardia beranjak menuju ke jendela dan mengintip dari sela tirai. Dari sana dia bisa melihat, terlindung dalam gelapnya lorong di antara gedung, ada seseorang yang berdiri sambil terus mengawasi sekeliling.

Mata biru Kardia berkedip sekali dan begitu terbuka, kilau biru jernih itu berubah menjadi warna merah darah pekat. Dia tetap berdiri di sana sampai Camus keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Kardia? Kau tidak makan?”

Kardia berbalik pada Camus, warna matanya telah kembali berwarna biru cerah, “Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi.” Dia kembali memandang keluar jendela, namun sosok di lorong tadi telah menghilang. Dia menutup rapat tirai jendela itu lalu beranjak dari sana

.

Minggu pagi, Kardia diberi satu hari libur karena sebulan ini dia bekerja tanpa henti. Camus pun tak ada kerja sambilan di hari minggu. Karena ini hari libur bersama mereka yang pertama, jadilah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu luang mereka di kota. Camus mengajak Kardia ke Central Park, menikmati ruang hijau di antara hutan besi dan baja.

Mereka berjalan di tepi danau kecil di taman yang sangat luas itu, “Aku biasa menghabiskan hari liburku disini,” ujar Camus, “kau mau crepe? Yang jualan di sana rasanya sangat enak.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka beli makanan di luar.”

“Hmm… baiklah.”

Taman utama di kota New York itu tampak ramai meski salju masih menutupi beberapa bagian jalan. Saat mereka berbelok, Camus tak sengaja melihat sekelompok polisi tengah memasang _police line_ di pohon-pohon, dia juga melihat Aspros berada di sana. Camus mengajak Kardia mendekat pada kerumunan orang disana. Saat itu, Aspros tak sengaja menoleh dan melihat Camus, dia pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

“Hei,” sapa Camus, “Kasus lagi?”

“Ya. Korban keempat dalam bulan ini.” Kemudian Aspros memandang pemuda di sebelah Camus, “Apa dia ‘Kardia’ yang dirumorkan itu?”

Camus memutar bola matanya, “Jangan mulai bicara macam-macam, Aspros.”

Tak mengacuhkan Camus, Aspros mengulurkan tangannya pada Kardia, “Namaku Aspros. Aku kepala polisi dan kakak dari bos Camus di tempat kerjanya.”

Kardia menyambut uluran tangan itu, “Aku Kardia. Parasit di rumah Camus.”

“Kau bukan parasit,” kata Camus, “tapi juru masakku.” Imbuhnya. Membuat Aspros dan Kardia tertawa pelan.

“Baiklah. Aku harus kembali bekerja.” Aspros menepuk pundak Camus, “Sampai jumpa.”

Camus pun mengajak Kardia meninggalkan tempat itu

“Kau tahu kasus ini?” tanya Kardia begitu mereka jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

“Ya. Sejauh yang aku tahu, sejak awal bulan lalu, ditemukan korban pembunuhan yang… aneh.”

“Aneh?”

Camus membenahi mantelnya, “Ya. Aneh. Ditubuh korban itu, tak tersisa setetes darah pun dan ada dua luka tusuk di leher. Seperti…”

“ _Vampire_ …”

“Begitulah. Tapi itu mustahill!” kata Camus cepat, “Semua pasti bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmiah. Lagipula menurut Aspros, ini bukan kali pertama kasus semacam ini terjadi di New York. Beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi kasus serupa.”

Kardia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Apa pelakunya tertangkap?”

“Tidak.” Camus menggeleng, “Ada dugaan kalau pelakunya sama seperti kasus yang dulu. Tapi semua masih dalam penyelidikan… dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku ceritakan semua ini padamu. Harusnya ini rahasia.”

Mendengar itu, Kardia tertawa, “Tenang saja. Aku pintar menyimpan rahasia.”

“Sebaiknya begitu. Kalau tidak, Defteros bisa benar-benar menggantungku.”

Mereka masih mengitari Central Park sampai hari menjelang malam. Sebenarnya Camus ingin mentraktir Kardia makan malam, balasan atas semua bantuan Kardia sebagai ‘juru masak’nya, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wajah Kardia sedikit pucat.

“Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kardia. Kau tampak sakit.”

Kardia menggangguk, “ _Sorry_.”

“Kita naik taxi saja.”

Mereka menuju ke tempat pemberhentian taxi. Camus sampai harus memapah Kardia karena pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa lagi berjalan dengan benar. Aneh sekali, padahal pagi tadi Kardia tampak sehat dan bersemangat seperti biasa. Setelah mendapatkan taxi, Camus dan Kardia duduk di kursi penumpang. Disana Camus membiarkan Kardia bersandar padanya. Camus sedikit tersentak merasakan suhu tubuh Kardia yang sangat dingin.

“Kau butuh obat? Atau kita ke dokter saja?”

Kardia menggeleng, “Tidak. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja.”

“Kau yakin?”

“ _Yeah_. Besok aku pasti sembuh. Aku janji.”

Tapi Camus tak mengiyakan begitu saja, “Kau harus istirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh. Aku akan mintakan izin pada Sisyphus.”

“Itu tidak perlu.”

“Aku tak terima bantahan!!”

Taxi melaju pelan di jalan bersalju dan berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen. Setelah membayar, Camus kembali memapah Kardia. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat ada yang menghalangi jalan masuk ke pintu apartemen. Camus terkejut melihat sosok dua orang yang pernah dia lihat di restoran China dulu.

“Kalian…”

Belum lagi Camus selesai bicara, orang berambut keperakan panjang di depannya keburu menyela.

“Kau tampak parah, Kardia.” Dia berkacak pinggang, “Sepertinya instingmu memudar, eh?”

Kardia berdiri sedikit kepayahan seraya bersandar pada Camus, “Senang bertemu kalian lagi, Minos, Albafica….”

“Kau mengenal mereka, Kardia?” tanya Camus.

“Teman lama.” Jawab Kardia lirih.

“Orang yang kau cari?”

“—Begitulah…”

Pria berambut perak bernama Minos itu menyeret Kardia menjauh dari Camus dan berbisik, “Sudah berapa lama?”

“…. Hampir satu bulan.”

Minos mencengkram lengan Kardia, “Kau gila?” desisnya.

Saat akan menyela, Camus dihadang oleh Albafica, “Malam ini biarkan Kardia bersama kami.”

“Tapi dia sedang sakit.”

“Kami mengerti kondisi tubuhnya.” Ujar Albafica, “Kami akan kembalikan dia besok.”

“Kau… jangan perlakukan orang seperti barang!!” protes Kardia dengan suara yang semakin menghilang hingga akhirnya dia roboh.

Minos menahan tubuh Kardia tepat pada waktunya.

“Kardia!!”

Albafica menahan Camus, “Tidak apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi…”

“Percayalah pada kami. Dia akan kembali esok pagi.”

Tanpa Camus bisa mencegah, Minos dan Albafica membawa Kardia perdi. Saat Minos sekilas menoleh lagi pada Camus, pemuda berambut merah itu membeku di tempatnya begitu melihat kilat merah berbahaya di kedua mata Minos.

Yang dia tahu, dalam sejejap mata sosok tiga orang itu menghilang di antara orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang di jalanan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begini terus.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi kau yang paling tahu betapa keras kepalanya makhluk yang satu ini.”

“Aku tidak menyalahkannya… Kehilangan ‘ _mate’_ adalah kutukan paling buruk untuk kita.”

“Tapi dia kembali.”

“Namun kita tidak tahu apa itu benar ‘dia’, atau bukan. Hanya Kardia yang tahu…”

Bulan pucat menggantung bisu dikelilingi awan mendung pekat yang sunyi. Tak ada kerlip jenaka para bintang, membuat malam terasa makin mencekam.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Camus berjalan hilir mudik dalam ruang apartemennya. Fajar sudah menyingsing dan sinar matahari mulai merambat ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Gurat cemas tampak jelas di wajah tampannya karena sejak semalam dia terus mencoba menghubungi Kardia, namun sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban. Saat ini pikirannya penuh oleh tingkah laku aneh Kardia, juga dua orang asing kemarin. Aneh sekali, Camus tak pernah melihat Kardia sakit sebelumnya. Tapi kemarin wajah pemuda itu tampak benar-benar sangat pucat. Suhu tubuhnya juga dingin. Tidak normal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Kardia memiliki suatu penyakit? Lalu siapa dua orang itu? Kardia bilang dia mengenalnya, tapi Camus merasakan keanehan dari interaksi ketiga orang itu.

Sedikit stress, Camus berjalan ke arah pintu depan, berniat untuk turun dan menunggu di jalan. Namun belum lagi dia mengambil jaketnya, terdengar ketukan di pintunya. Sedikit kelewat semangat, pemuda berambut merah itu membuka daun pintu yang catnya sudah terkelupas di beberapa bagian.

Saat melihat sosok Kardia di depan pintu, Camus tak bisa menahan rasa leganya.

“Yo.” Sapa Kardia sekasual biasa. Wajahnya tak lagi tampak pucat, namun ada satu perbedaan yang membuat bulu kuduk Camus meremang. Kedua mata Kardia yang biasanya berwarna biru cerah, kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah yang pekat.

Refleks Camus mundur selangkah dan segera dia menyesali tindakannya begitu melihat wajah Kardia yang tampak sedih.

“Boleh… aku masuk?”

Camus mengangguk pelan dan dia beralih duduk di sofa. Canggung kembali terasa di sana.

Kardia menutup pintu dan mengikuti Camus ke sofa, meski dia tidak duduk. Diam sejenak dia memandang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. “… Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…”

“… Katakan saja.” Ujar Camus tanpa memandang Kardia.

Paham kalau Camus bukanlah tipe yang bisa berbasa-basi, Kardia menghela napas dan mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini dia simpan rapat dari pemuda berambut merah itu, “Camus… aku… adalah seorang _vampire_.”

Ada dering hening yang tak nyaman di antara mereka. Camus tak menampakkan reaksi apapun. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan menuju ke dapur. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Mana ada hal seperti itu.” Camus hendak membuka lemari pendingin, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan lain menahan rahangnya membuat lehernya terekspos. Camus bagaikan membeku saat mendengar Kardia berbisik padanya.

“Inilah aku… monster pemangsa yang haus darah.”

Camus menalan ludah paksa, memaksa diri agar tak gemetar, “Tapi… kau tidak seperti itu, Kardia. Kau… bukan monster. Kalau kau monster… aku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang.”

Saat itu Kardia melepaskan Camus dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Camus berbalik dan melihat Kardia menunduk dalam. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut biru itu. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Kardia yang sejenak menolak, namun kemudian membiarkan Camus menyentuhnya.

“Kau… sungguh seorang _vampire_?” kini Camus menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Kardia, mempertemukan pandangan mereka dalam satu titik.

Mulut Kardia terbuka sedikit dan dia mengeluarkan dua taring tajam yang digunakan untuk ‘berburu’.

“Tapi kau hangat. Bukankah… _vampire_ tak memiliki suhu tubuh senormal ini?”

“Efek setelah kami menerima darah segar. Darah itu akan membangkitkan lagi organ-organ yang telah mati. Memberi kami kehidupan semu untuk sementara waktu.” Jawab Kardia lirih.

Camus terdiam lagi, mengamati wajah Kardia lebih seksama. Selain mata merahnya, semua tetap sama seperti Kardia yang dia kenal. “Kupikir… kalian hanya ada di dalam buku. Fiktif yang tak nyata.”

“Tak akan ada asap tanpa api.”

Mendengar itu Camus tersenyum, membuat Kardia terkejut.

“Kau… tidak membenciku? Kau tidak takut padaku?”

Camus menggeleng.

“Meski aku makhluk penghisap darah? Aku… aku membunuh orang lain agar aku bisa hidup.” Kardia mundur lagi, melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Camus yang begitu nyaman.

“Tapi kau tidak mengincar orang yang tidak bersalah.”

Kardia sampai harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Camus. Bukan ‘dia’, “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Mm… entahlah. Aku hanya menduga. Karena selama sebulan aku mengenalmu, aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyakiti orang lagi dengan mudah. Dan seperti kataku tadi, kalau kau benar adalah monster, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang.” Ucapan Camus terhenti saat Kardia memeluknya dengan erat. Ada kehangatan familiar yang aneh saat dia berada dalam dekapan Kardia, seolah disini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuknya. Dimana dia merasa aman, terlindungi dan dicintai. Camus membalas pelukan itu dan bersandar pada Kardia. Rasanya mustahil tubuh sehangat ini adalah _vampire_.

Kemudian keduanya beranjak duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Camus mendengarkan kisah Kardia tentang sejarah kaum _vampire_. Di masa ribuan tahun lalu, saat manusia masih menyembah para dewa, ada pula sekelompok manusia yang menyembah pada iblis. Memuja para makhluk kegelapan agar diberi kemampuan yang lebih dari manusia biasa. Iblis pun mengabulkan keinginan itu dengan syarat satu tumbal berupa ibu hamil. Dari janin yang dikandung itulah, makhluk kegelapan terlahir di dunia manusia, mengoyak kandungan sang ibu dari dalam dan menghisap habis darahnya.

Makhluk yang merupakan wujud dari keinginan serakah manusia menjelma dalam sosok monster yang justru menjadi buruan. _Vampire_ pertama terlahir ke dunia dengan amarah dan dendam. Dia memperdaya para wanita yang jatuh dalam manisnya cumbu rayu sang _vampire_ dan hanya berakhir sebagai alat untuk menambah jumlah kaumnya sendiri. Kaum yang lahir dengan mengorbankan nyawa ibu kandungnya, kaum haus darah yang terkutuk.

Camus menggenggam erat jemari Kardia. Ya, dia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa takut terselip di hatinya, tapi itu segera terganti rasa simpati saat melihat wajah Kardia. Kesedihan dalam terpancar dari kedua bola matanya tampak begitu menyiksa.

Kardia pun bercerita bagaimana kaum _vampire_ tumbuh dengan cepat. Lalu terjadilah perpecahan diantara para _vampire_. Ada yang beranggapan bahwa cara mereka salah, tak semua manusia layak dijadikan tumbal demi kelahiran kaum _vampire_ , namun ada juga yang tetap berpegang dendam karena manusia memburu mereka, padahal manusia sendiri yang menginginkan mereka hadir di dunia ini. Dua kubu itu terpecah, menjadi _vampire_ berdarah murni yang berusaha hidup berbaur dengan manusia, juga _vampire_ berdarah murni yang membangun koloni mereka sendiri tanpa menunggu waktu sembilan bulan, yaitu dengan cara mengubah manusia dewasa menjadi bangsa penghisap darah.

Waktu berlalu, perkembangan _vampire_ liar semakin tak terkendali dan membuat _vampire_ berdarah murni terkadang harus bersikap tegas dan menghancurkan kelompok _vampire_ liar yang tak terkendali.

Tak ingin membuat Kardia harus terus mengorek luka lama, Camus bertanya apa saja yang dilakukan Kardia selama ini. Maka Kardia pun bercerita tentang masa hidupnya yang panjang sebagai seorang _vampire_. Dalam masa hidupnya yang tak terbatas sebagai _vampire_ , dia berkelana dari satu negara ke negara lain hingga akhirnya tiba di Perancis. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi ‘ _mate_ ’ untuknya.

“ _Mate_?” tanya Camus.

“Hmm… semacam pasangan hidup para _vampire_. Jika seorang _vampire_ telah memilih _mate_ -nya, dia tak akan bisa meminum darah orang lain.” Jelas Kardia singkat, “Tapi hanya _vampire_ berdarah murni seperti aku yang bisa memiliki _mate_. _Vampire_ ‘buatan’ lebih bergantung pada insting berburu mereka.”

“Jadi _mate_ bisa diibaratkan seperti pemasok makanan untuk kalian?”

Kardia tersenyum tipis, “Kasarnya seperti itu. Tapi hubungan _vampire_ dengan _mate_ -nya tak semata hanya untuk urusan fisik. Tapi mereka terikat lebih dalam dari itu.”

Tanpa perlu Kardia menjelaskan, Camus mengerti arti perkataan itu, “Lalu… dimana _mate_ -mu sekarang?”

“Dia… sudah meninggal. Meski seorang _mate_ mendapatkan keistimewaan para _vampire_ untuk masa hidup yang sama, tapi pada dasarnya mereka tetap manusia. Tak kebal terhadap senjata…”

Camus menyesal menanyakan itu, karena wajah Kardia kini tampak begitu sedih, “Maaf.” Hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

Kardia menggeleng dan menghela napas, “Lupakan… Itu kisah dua ratus tahun yang lalu.” Dia kembali memandang Camus, “Kau sungguh tak keberatan dengan siapa aku?”

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat bahu, “Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan otakku. Tapi bagiku kau ini tetap Kardia. Apa dan siapapun dirimu. _Vampire_ atau bukan, bagiku kau tetap Kardia yang bisa membuat omelet terenak di dunia.”

Mendengar itu Kardia jadi tertawa dan mengacak rambut Camus, “Kau benar-benar orang aneh, Camus.” Dia berdiri dan menuju ke dapur, “Hadiah untuk orang aneh, aku akan buatkan sarapan istimewa untukmu.”

Barulah Camus sadar kalau jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 9. Tandanya dia hanya punya satu jam untuk bersiap ke kampus atau dia bisa terlambat.

Setelah omelet buatan Kardia matang, Camus duduk lagi di sofa dan siap menyantap sarapannya, “Kau tidak makan?”

Kardia menggeleng, “Tak makan sebulan pun tak masalah.”

“Kau tidak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan manusia?”

“Tidak juga. Saat dahaga hilang, makanan biasa sama enaknya seperti darah segar. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak berselera. Masih terlalu kenyang.”

Camus pun mulai menikmati omelet terenak yang pernah dia makan, “Omong-omong… dua temanmu kemarin itu… mereka juga _vampire_?”

Kardia duduk di sebelah Camus, “Ya. _Vampire_ dan _mate_. Minos dan Albafica. Sampai sekarang jadi misteri kenapa Minos bisa mendapatkan _mate_ seperti Albafica, padahal mereka itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. _Beauty and the Beast_.”

Hampir saja Camus tersedak, “Kau ini… tega sekali bicara begitu.”

“Memang kenyataan kok.” Jawab Kardia enteng.

Setengah jalan menghabiskan omeletnya, Camus teringat sesuatu, “Tentang kasus aneh yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi… apa kau pelakunya?”

Kardia menggeleng, “Aku baru saja ‘makan’ kemarin. Sebulan hidup bersamamu, tubuhku belum menerima darah lagi.” Dia menyeringai, “Jangan kira disini hanya ada aku dan Minos saja. New York adalah salah satu _nest_ terbesar kaum kami.”

Camus menoleh pada Kardia dengan wajah pucat, “Kau serius?”

“New York, London, Paris, Tokyo, LA, Vegas, Hongkong, Seoul… tinggal pilih saja.”

Kali ini Camus benar-benar tersedak. Kardia menyodorkan segelas susu yang langsung habis dalam sekali tenggak. Setelahnya Kardia mengusap-usap punggung Camus, “Tenang saja, aku pastikan kau aman. Biar begini aku salah satu _vampire_ yang disegani.”

“Kau… disegani? Kau yakin?”

“Hei!! Itu menyinggungku.”

Sisa pagi itu pun berlalu seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Camus berangkat duluan sementara Kardia masih sempat membereskan dapur sebelum berangkat kerja.

.

Kantor detektif tempat Camus bekerja kali ini sedang dikejutkan dengan tingkah laku pekerja paruh waktunya. Defteros sampai lupa menandatangi berkas di mejanya, si kembar Saga dan Kanon juga sampai tak berkedip memandang pemuda berambut merah itu. Sejak datang pemuda itu tampak luar biasa ceria sekali. Bahkan tak jarang dia mengerjakan tugasnya sambil berdendang. Padahal selama mengenal Camus, langka sekali mereka melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan itu.

Sampai waktunya pulang pun pemuda itu masih tampak bersemangat.

Camus membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Juga menyambar novelnya yang tadi direbut oleh Kanon sebelum sempat dia membacanya, “Aku pulang dulu.”

 “Tumben sekali kau pulang tepat waktu, Camus?” tanya Defteros masih tetap heran melihat mood Camus yang lebih baik dari hari biasa.

“Ada sedikit keperluan. Sampai besok.” Camus menyandang tas ranselnya dan langsung berpamitan pada tiga orang di kantor _part time_ -nya itu. Di luar hari sudah gelap, Camus segera menuju ke stasiun _subway_ dengan niat untuk segera pulang. Tadi dia sempat mampir ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku-buku tentang _vampire_. Ternyata dia jadi tertarik dan dia bukan orang yang bisa tahan pada rasa penasaran. Makanya dia berniat menanyakan langsung pada seorang _vampire_. Jelas sumber yang lebih terpercaya daripada buku.

Stasiun _subway_ itu tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Camus berdiri di belakang garis kuning menunggu kereta yang akan datang kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi. Camus mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim _e-mail_ pada Kardia. Belum lagi dia menekan tombol di ponselnya, gerakan Camus terhenti saat dia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dan tak perlu dia melihat untuk tahu bahwa sebilah pisau menempel di pinggangnya.

“Jangan berpikir untuk kabur.” Sebuah suara rendah menusuk indra pendengarannya. “Kau teman _vampire_ itu kan?”

“… Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.”

Pisau di pinggang Camus terasa menggores kulitnya.

“Jangan coba berbohong. Baunya tercium jelas di tubuhmu.”

“Aku tidak tahu. Kau salah orang.” ujar Camus tanpa peduli nyeri di pinggangnya.

“Kau!!!”

Camus memejamkan mata saat belati itu meninggalkan pinggangnya hanya untuk kembali dengan cepat. Dia sudah berpikir dirinya pasti akan bersimbah darah setelah ini. Namun sedetik berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Camus memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan dia melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri di hadapannya, menahan pergelangan tangan orang dibelakangnya.

“Jangan bertindak ceroboh! Dia bukan targetmu!”

“Tapi dia berteman dengan _vampire_ itu. Dia sama buruknya!!”

Segala berubah gelap saat Camus merasakan hantaman keras di tengkuknya. Ponselnya jatuh ke lantai stasiun itu dan saat kereta datang, tak ada yang sadar ada tiga sosok yang menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

.

.

Bulan sudah meraja di langit kota New York, jalanan hanya berisi genk-genk liar yang berkumpul di sudut-sudut gelap lorong yang ada di segala penjuru rimba gedung kota ini. Kardia berdiri menggenggam ponsel Camus yang sedari tadi tergeletak bisu di lantai _subway_ yang kini telah kosong. Minos dan Albafica berdiri di belakang teman mereka. Firasat buruknya terbukti karena sampai lewat tengah malam Camus belum juga pulang dan dia selalu tahu kalau pemuda itu bukan tipe yang suka keluyuran.

“ _Hunter_.” Desis Minos, mengernyitkan keningnya seakan mencium bau yang sangat busuk.

Kardia menyimpan ponsel Camus dalam sakunya. Seluruh instingnya siaga dan dia memandang tajam pada lorong gelap di jalur _subway_ itu. Dari pekatnya kegelapan disana, muncullah sosok seorang pria muda berambut biru gelap yang berantakan. Dia mengenakan jubah lusuh dan sebuah ikat pinggang yang berjajar wadah belati tajam tampak dibaliknya.

“Kau bawa kemana, dia?!” Kardia menggeram, siap menyerang kapan saja. Tapi niatnya urung saat melihat sosok berjubah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

“Aku tak bermaksud menyerang kalian.” Ujarnya, “Namaku Manigoldo dan aku tahu siapa yang membawa temanmu.”

“Kau  berharap kami percaya padamu, _hunter_?!” Minos berjalan ke sebelah Kardia.

“Aku tak akan mencari gara-gara dengan kalian. Kardia. Minos. _Vampire_ berdarah murni.” _Hunter_ bernama Manigoldo itu mendekati Kardia, dia menunjukkan sebuah lencana berukir cawan yang berdiri antara dua pedang yang bersilang. “Aku murid dari Sage. Kurasa kalian pasti pernah mendengar namanya.”

Kardia dan Minos saling berpandangan. Nama itu memang tak asing bagi mereka. Sage adalah pemimpin para _hunter_ yang memiliki nama besar bahkan diantara kaum _vampire_. Bukan karena dia telah banyak membantai kaum _vampire_ , tapi karena kebijakannya. Sage dulunya hanyalah manusia biasa, namun entah dengan cara apa, dia bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun. Kardia dan Minos sudah berulang kali mendengar nama Sage disebut selama pengembaraan mereka. Organisasi _hunter_ pimpinan Sage bukanlah yang terbesar di dunia, tapi organisasi itulah satu-satunya yang mendapat respek dari para _vampire_ darah murni karena anggota mereka menghormati hukum tak tertulis antara _vampire_ dan manusia, yaitu untuk tak menganggu _vampire_ yang memiliki _mate_.

“ _Master_ Sage selalu menekankan pada kami bahwa _vampire_ yang telah memiliki _mate_ bukanlah buruan. Namun juniorku masih hijau, dia belum bisa menghormati hukum yang berlaku dan masih sering bertindak impulsif.”

“Lalu dimana Camus? Jika yang membawanya adalah juniormu, kau pasti tahu.” Ujar Kardia.

Manigoldo menggeleng, “Meski baru menjadi _hunter_ , dia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik untuk menyembunyikan diri. Tapi karena dia mengincarmu, dia pasti akan meninggalkan jejak di suatu tempat di kota ini.”

“Kau tak sedang berusaha membuat kami percaya kalau kau berniat membantu, kan?” tanya Minos.

“Aku memang menawarkan bantuan.” Ujar Manigoldo, “Pemuda itu… kau tidak menandainya sebagai mangsa. Kau menandainya sebagai milikmu, agar _vampire_ lain tak ada yang mendekatinya.”

Saat itu barulah Albafica angkat bicara, “Sepertinya dia memang berniat baik. Tapi apa kau tidak akan mendapat masalah dengan rekan _hunter_ yang lain?”

“Perintah yang kupatuhi hanyalah dari _master_ Sage, dan perintahnya jelas agar tak mengusik _vampire_ yang telah memilih _mate_ -nya.” Manigoldo memandang tiga orang di hadapannya, “Aku akan membantu kalian menemukan juniorku.”

Sekali lagi Kardia dan Minos bertukar pandang, lalu mereka berpaling pada Albafica yang mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk menerima bantuan dari Manigoldo. Lantas keempatnya berpindah ke tempat tinggal Minos yang berada di kawasan elite kota New York. Disana mereka duduk di set sofa dan berdiskusi tentang bagaimana cara menemukan dan menyelamatkan Camus.

 _Vampire_ memang kebal terhadap senjata biasa, tapi senjata para _hunter_ yang dilapisi perak adalah kelemahan terbesar mereka. Menurut Manigoldo, juniornya yg bernama Deathmask itu sangat lihai membuat perangkap dan selama karir singkatnya sebagai _hunter_ , dia sudah membinasakan dua kelompok _vampire_ seorang diri. Padahal satu kelompok _vampire_ biasanya terdiri dari 5 – 10 _vampire_ dewasa yang pastinya bukan lawan mudah bagi _hunter_ baru.

Manigoldo juga menceritakan kenapa Deathmask begitu berambisi membinasakan _vampire_. Semua karena keluarganya dibantai dengan sadis oleh sekelompok _vampire_ liar. Jadi dalam pikirannya, semua _vampire_ layak dimusnahkan meski dia tahu ada sekelompok kecil _vampire_ yang memiliki hukum yang mutlak untuk dipatuhi yaitu _vampire_ yang telah memiliki pasangan hidup mereka. Namun _vampire_ liar yang tercipta dari ambisi para _vampire_ berdarah murni lain yang masih menyimpan dendam dan amarah pada manusia, hanya bisa menuruti nafsu mereka dan membantai manusia tanpa pandang bulu. _Vampire_ yang seperti itulah yang membuat kaum mereka semakin dianggap berbahaya hingga muncullah kelompok manusia yang mengabdikan diri untuk membinasakan para _vampire_.

“New York kota yang besar. Aku dan Deathmask sudah tiba berbulan yang lalu, tapi kami tetap belum menguasai medan di sini.” Manigoldo membuka peta kota yang ada di tas-nya. Perlengkapan wajib para _hunter_. “Deathmask tak akan memilih tempat yang dekat dengan tempat kediaman _vampire_.” Dia menunjuk dua bulatan merah, “ini dua _nest_ terbesar yang bisa kami deteksi sejak tiba disini. Tapi diantara semua, hanya kalian yang berdarah murni.”

“Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu _vampire_ buatan dan yang berdarah murni?” tanya Kardia.

“Selain bau tubuh kalian yang berbeda, tanda yang lain adalah mata. Hanya _vampire_ berdarah murni yang bisa menghilangkan warna darah di mata kalian.”

Saat itu Kardia teringat kalau Camus bilang dia pernah merasa dibuntuti seseorang, “Apa kau dan juniormu itu sudah mengintaiku sejak lama?”

“Mungkin Deathmask, atau _hunter_ yang lain. Aku tak akan cari perkara dengan mendatangi _vampire_ berdarah murni tanpa alasan khusus. Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku.” Manigoldo lalu melingkari beberapa daerah di luar kota, “kurasa ini tempat yang paling mungkin bagi Deathmask untuk menahan teman kalian. Ada gudang terpencil dan jauh dari pemukiman.”

Ada lima lingkaran di peta itu. Kardia tak yakin bisa menemukan Camus dalam waktu singkat.

“Butuh bantuan, kakakku sayang?”

Seluruh perhatian beralih pada ambang pintu kaca apartemen Minos yang berada di lantai 25. Pintu kaca menuju balkon terbuka dan disana berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang sama berantakannya seperti rambut Kardia. Pemuda itu melangkah sekali dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di belakang Kardia.

“Aku baru saja datang dan bau amarahmu sudah menyengat seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi? Dan sejak kapan kau berakrab ria dengan _hunter_?”

Manigoldo memandang sosok _vampire_ baru yang hadir di sana. Sekilas pembawaannya santai dan tampak tak berbahaya, tapi instingnya sebagai _hunter_ berkata bahwa _vampire_ yang ini adalah pemburu yang agresif.

“Hei~ santai saja. Asal kakakku yakin kau bukan musuh, aku tak akan memangsamu.”

“Berhenti bicara seperti itu, Milo!” Ujar Kardia.

 _Vampire_ bernama Milo itu tersenyum dan memeluk leher Kardia dari belakang sofa, “Jadi apa yang membuatmu murka? Rasanya sudah lama aku tak mencium amarahmu sampai separah ini.”

“Ada _hunter_ yang menculik temanku.”

Milo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Teman? Kau yakin hanya teman? Setahuku kau tidak pernah punya teman.” Merasakan perubahan emosi pada kakaknya, Milo melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah, “ _Okay. My bad_.” Katanya. “Jadi… kau butuh bantuan untuk menemukan temanmu ini? Kau yang paling tahu kemampuanku dalam hal melacak, kan?”

Saat itu Kardia mengeluarkan ponsel milik Camus dan memberikannya pada Milo, membiarkan pemuda itu mengendusnya. Milo memang memiliki indra penciuman yang berlipat kali lebih tajam dari _vampire_ biasa. Selesai membaui ponsel itu, ekspresi wajah Milo berubah sedikit dan dia memandang kakaknya.

“Pantas kau sampai hilang kesabaran begini.” Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Kardia, “aku tahu dimana dia berada. Utara dari sini, jauh di luar kota.”

Manigoldo menunjuk sebuah lingkaran di peta, “Utara berarti disini.”

Minos yang pertama kali berdiri, “Nah, tunggu apalagi?”

Tapi segera Kardia menahannya, “Kalian semua tunggu disini. Kalau dia mengincarku, aku yang harus membereskannya sendiri.”

“Kardia! Jangan ceroboh!” seru Albafica, “kau dengar sendiri dari Manigoldo kalau Deathmask bukan lawan yang bisa kau remehkan.”

Kardia pun berdiri, “Aku tidak meremehkannya. Tapi kalian tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini.”

“Kau yakin?” tanya Minos, “Kau sempat berurusan dengan _hunter_ lain kan sebelum ini? Siapa yang tahu kalau dia juga bekerja sama dengan beberapa _hunter_.”

“Aku tidak peduli,” Dia pun berjalan ke jendela, “jangan ada yang mengikutiku!” detik berikutnya, Kardia menghilang dari pandangan.

“Aah… tetap saja tidak bisa dilawan, dia itu.” Minos menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan memandang Milo yang duduk di tempat kakaknya tadi, “Darimana saja kau? Rasanya sudah seabad tak ada kabar darimu.” Ujar Minos tanpa kiasan karena memang hampir seratus tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan adik Kardia itu.

Milo mengangkat bahunya, “Berjalan-jalan. Aku butuh suasana baru sejak kejadian itu.”

Manigoldo hanya memandang heran pada perubahan suasana yang terasa.

Lalu Albafica beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke _mini bar_ di sana, “Kalian mau minum apa?”

“Whiskey.” Jawab Minos dan Milo kompak, tapi sampai beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban dari Manigoldo, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

Albafica mengeluarkan tiga gelas whiskey, “Tak usah sungkan. Tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk tidak menghormati mereka yang mengerti kami. Kau tamu disini.” Dia memasukkan beberapa es batu dan menuangkan whiskey dalam gelas itu dan membawanya ke sofa lalu memberikan satu pada masing-masing yang duduk di sana.

“Tenang saja. Kardia tak akan membunuh juniormu itu.” Minos memutar gelasnya, “Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Camus. Itu saja.”

Setelah itu, hanya hening yang bersuara.

.

#

.

Lepas di perbatasan kota New York, Kardia sudah berhasil menemukan jejak Camus. Seperti yang dikatakan Milo, arah utara. Kini dia berada di tepi sebuah hutan lebat yang menebar hawa angker. Sedikitnya ada tiga _hunter_ disini, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Kardia. Dengan memaksimalkan seluruh indranya, Kardia memusatkan diri tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini.

Satu detik, dua detik….

Deg…

Deg…

Irama yang sempurna itu membuat lega menyusup di hati Kardia. Camus… masih hidup dan dia tidak terluka.

“Bertahanlah, Camus…. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kardia melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Tanpa kesulitan melewati satu per satu jebakan yang terpasang di sana. Jelas terlihat kalau kemampuan _hunter_ yang ada disini untuk memasang jebakan tak bisa diremehkan. Kemudian salah seorang _hunter_ muncul dan mencoba menghadang Kardia. Hanya dengan satu pukulan ditambah dua tendangan memutar, Kardia berhasil menumbangkan _hunter_ itu tanpa menghilangkan nyawanya.

Tak lama _hunter_ lain datang dan menyerangnya dengan segala jenis senjata mulai pistol hingga pisau. Satu dua goresan muncul di tubuh Kardia, tapi tak membuatnya berhenti. Menapakkan kaki begitu kuatnya pada sebatang pohon, Kardia melesat ke arah _hunter_ itu dan menghantamkan lututnya ke perut sang lawan yang membuatnya langsung terkapar. Tepat saat Kardia menapak tanah, pohon di belakangnya tumbang dengan suara berdebam keras.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kini Kardia berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangunan kayu yang dulu sepertinya berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan kayu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kardia melangkah dan membuka pintu gudang itu. Dengan refleks yang luar biasa, dia bisa menghindari puluhan panah yang melesat ke arahnya.

Sedetik kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menahan serangan dari seorang _hunter_ dan kaki kirinya melempar tubuh _hunter_ lain yang menyerang bersamaan dengan rekannya. Tendangan itu cukup untuk membuat si _hunter_ menabrak dinding gudang yang langsung jebol, melemparnya sampai ke luar dan berhenti setelah menghantam salah satu pohon. Selanjutnya dengan gerakan yang tak tertangkap mata, Kardia menangkap lengan _hunter_ yang dekat dengannya dan memiting _hunter_ itu ke lantai kayu yang berderit. Satu serangan di tengkuk, _hunter_ itu pun langsung hilang kesadaran.

Yang terasa sekarang hanya satu hawa berbahaya, di dalam kegelapan itu Kardia bisa melihat sosok _hunter_ yang mengenakan tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya berdiri di sebelah Camus duduk tak sadarkan diri  dan terikat di kursi kayu.

“Lepaskan dia!” Kardia maju selangkah, mengelak sempurna dari desingan anak panah yang meluncur di sisi kirinya. Satu sentakan ke depan, Kardia melesat ke arah _hunter_ disana. Namun _hunter_ itu bisa menangkis serangan Kardia. Bukan sekali dua kali, tapi tiap serangan Kardia bisa dipatahkan dengan sempurna. Dia bukan _hunter_ sembarangan.

Kardia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya untuk menangkis tendangan dari _hunter_ itu. Namun dia sedikit terlambat menahan serangan yang lain dari kaki kanan _hunter_ itu. Tendangan yang kedua telak mengenai sisi kepalanya membuat dia terpelanting beberapa meter ke belakang.

 _Hunter_ itu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari ikat pinggangnya, “Apa apa denganmu, _vampire_ yang terhormat?” dia bicara dengan nada mencemooh, “Kehilangan insting pemburumu? Kau perlu bantuan?” dia menempelkan bilah tajam itu di leher Camus.

“Hentikan!!” Kardia berdiri sedikit sempoyongan. Belum lama waktu berlalu sejak dia ‘makan’, tubuhnya belum bereaksi sesuai keinginannya.

 _Hunter_ itu tak menggubris dan menorehkan luka sayat di leher Camus, tak dalam tapi cukup untuk membuat darah segar mengalir dari sana.

“HENTIKAAAAAN!!!” setiap sel tubuhnya menjerit lapar begitu bau darah segar meruak di udara. Bau darah dari orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

“Hoo… kau mulai serius, sekarang? Bagus.” _Hunter_ itu menjilat darah di belatinya.

Tak sanggup menahan emosi, Kardia membiarkan jati dirinya sebagai _vampire_ berdarah murni tampak sempurna. Matanya berkilat merah berbahaya, sepasang taring tajam tampak di sisi bibirnya dan kuku jarinya berubah panjang berwana semerah matanya dengan ketajaman melebihi senjata apapun ciptaan manusia.

Membiarkan insting dan refleks bekerja, Kardia menyerang _hunter_ itu dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan dua kali lipat. Kali ini Kardia tanpa kesulitan menjatuhkan lawannya, hingga dia berhasil mencengkram leher _hunter_ itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara dengan satu tangan. Sekuat apapun si _hunter_ mencoba berontak, cengkraman tangan Kardia tak melonggar. Dan saat Kardia hendak meremukkan organ-organ di leher yang rapuh itu, lirih dia mendengar suara memanggilnya.

“Kar… dia… Kardia…”

Dalam satu sentakan, Kardia melemparkan tubuh lawannya begitu saja dan langsung berbalik pada Camus. Penampilannya sudah berubah seperti dia yang biasa.

“Kardia…”

Melihat darah yang masih mengalir, Kardia merobek lengan bajunya dan melilitkannya di leher Camus, lalu dia melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh pemuda itu.

“Kar… dia…”

Dipeluknya tubuh Camus dengan lembut, “Aku disini… aku disini, Camus. Kita akan pulang sekarang.” Dia membopong Camus dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan gudang itu. Namun sebelum dia bergerak, sebuah panah melesat cepat dan menembus pundak kanan Kardia, “ARGH!!!” _vampire_ itu nyaris roboh, tapi dia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan. Kardia berbalik dan memandang pada _hunter_ yang masih mengarahkan _crossbow_ padanya.

Panas membara terasa dari lukanya. Jelas panah itu terbuat dari perak dan bagi _vampire_ , perak adalah racun terganas yang mematikan.

“Hah!! Sekuat apapun, kau tidak akan selamat dari luka seperti itu, _vampire_.” Suara _hunter_ itu tetap terdengar percaya diri meski tubuhnya penuh luka.

Sadar kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melawannya, Kardia menjejakkan kaki sekuat yang dia bisa dan melesat tinggi, menjebol atap gudang itu. Tidak mengacuhkan luka di pundaknya, Kardia terus melaju. Saat ini yang terpenting bukan dia, tapi Camus. Apapun yang terjadi, Camus harus selamat. Camus tidak boleh mati….

.

.

BRAK!!!

Perhatian empat orang yang ada di apartemen Minos sekali lagi teralih ke arah pintu balkon dan kali ini, mereka semua langsung beranjak dari sofa empuk disana.

“Kardia!!” Milo memapah kakaknya sementara Albafica menurunkan Camus dari gendongan Kardia.

Albafica membaringkan tubuh Camus di sofa dan segera sibuk mengeluarkan kain-kain bersih dari dalam lemari. Tak ada peralatan P3K di apartemen itu, karena sebagai makhluk abadi, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat.

Saat itu Manigoldo membongkar tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan segala jenis obat yang dia punya. Perlahan dia membuka balutan di leher Camus dan lega melihat luka yang tak separah dugaannya. Lalu Albafica datang membawa setumpukan handuk bersih.

“Aku bisa mengobatinya. Kau rawat saja temanmu. Mengobati manusia bukan pekara sulit, tapi aku jelas tak bisa menyembuhkan _vampire_.” Ujar Manigoldo.

Albafica lalu meletakkan handuk itu di sebelah Manigoldo dan kemudian beralih menuju Minos dan Milo yang mengurusi Kardia. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu memandang ngeri pada luka di pundak Kardia. Meski panah telah dicabut tapi luka di sana tak kunjung pulih dan darah telah berhenti mengalir, tanda bahwa saat ini tubuh Kardia kembali masuk dalam fase mati. Dahaga akan kembali datang dan jika dibiarkan, dia akan menjadi tak terkendali. Albafica sendiri tak bisa memberikan darahnya, karena darah seorang _mate_ akan berefek bagaikan perak bagi _vampire_ lain.

“AAARRRGGHH!!!”

Kekuatan Minos dan Milo mulai sedikit kewalahan menahan Kardia yang mulai meronta.

“Kita harus mencarikan darah untuknya.” Minos mencengkram pergelangan tangan dan pundak Kardia, menahan temannya itu agar tetap berbaring di karpet yang sudah ternoda darah dimana-mana.

“Tak akan sempat!!” Milo melakukan hal serupa seperti Minos disisi lain tubuh Kardia.

“… Darahku…. Biarkan dia meminum darahku.”

Minos, Milo dan Albafica memandang Camus yang kini berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Manigoldo.

Kardia menggeretakkan giginya, menahan dahaga yang menyiksa dan membakar organnya perlahan. Bau darah segar yang tajam membuat instingnya sebagai pemburu semakin tak tertahankan lagi. Meski begitu, diujung kewarasan pikirannya, dia masih bisa memikirkan Camus, dia tak ingin melibatkan pemuda itu. Tidak dengan bahaya seperti ini… tidak lagi.

Albafica menahan Camus yang hendak berjalan maju, “Jangan bertindak ceroboh.”

“Dia menyelamatkanku. Kali ini… giliranku menyelamatkannya.”

“Tidak… Camus… tidak…” Kardia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan seluruh indranya dari Camus walau tak begitu berhasil, “Aku tak mau… menjadikanmu sasaran para _hunter_ lagi. Tidak….”

Camus melangkah melewati Albafica begitu saja, lalu dia berlutut di sebelah Minos yang masih menahan tubuh Kardia bersma Milo. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap sisi wajah Kardia, “Aku tak takut. Aku tak takut karena aku tahu kau akan selalu ada untukku.”

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah Camus, Milo membantu kakaknya untuk duduk, “Sudah cukup Kardia… sudah cukup kau menyiksa diri sendiri. Apa yang terjadi dahulu bukanlah kesalahanmu.”

Barulah Kardia memandang Camus, memandang sorot mata hangat yang begitu indah, “Kau yakin? Hidup abadi tak semenyenangkan yang kau pikirkan.”

“Aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku.” Ujar Camus seraya tersenyum, “aku tahu… aku ada untukmu…”

Kardia memberi isyarat pada Minos dan Milo agar mereka menjauh. Ditengah dahaga yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi itu, perlahan Kardia merengkuh Camus dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan diri dengan merasakan jantung Camus yang berdetak dengan teratur. Terasa begitu damai. Aroma manis dan anyir darah di tubuh Camus membuat Kardia tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Sepasang taringnya pun segera menembus lapisan kulit leher Camus dan membiarkan darah segar sekali lagi mengalir dalam tubuh matinya, memberinya kehidupan untuk beberapa waktu.

Camus sendiri tak berusaha berontak meski nyeri yang amat sangat menyiksa seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluk Kardia. Lalu dia berasa ada cairan panas membara yang mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya dari tempat Kardia meminum darahnya. Dalam sedetik, tubuhnya bagai terbakar dari dalam. Seluruh organ dalamnya menjerit menerima senyawa likuid asing yang menyebar begitu cepat. Tubuhnya mengejang saat merasa jantungnya seakan dicengkram begitu kuat, ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa, ingin bernapas namun otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi.

Melihat proses itu, Albafica membenamkan wajahnya di dada Minos, membiarkan _vampire_ yang menjadi separuh dari eksistensinya itu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Minos tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Kardia dan Camus. Milo sendiri hanya berdiri bergeming dengan kedua tangan terkepal rapat. Menyisakan tanya bagi Manigoldo yang tak mengerti, kenapa semua ini terasa menyesakkan?

Setelah sekian belas detik yang terasa bagai hitungan abad, Kardia menarik taringnya dari leher Camus, luka sayat juga luka tusukan taring disana telah menghilang tanpa bekas. Kardia memeluk Camus dengan lebih erat. Tubuh pemuda itu masih mengejang saat racun _vampire_ mengalir di tubuhnya, mematikan seluruh organnya dan menghidupkannya kembali dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih sempurna.

Akhirnya satu tarikan napas pertama mengisi paru-paru Camus yang telah kembali bekerja. Aliran darah yang terhenti pun sudah kembali mengalir seiring jantung yang mulai berdetak lagi.

Di ambang masa peralihannya itu, antara sadar dan tidak, Camus seolah melihat sosok pemuda yang amat mirip dengannya. Rambut hijau panjangnya terurai halus dan pemuda itu berdiri dalam cahaya, tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

Perlahan tubuh Camus pun jatuh lelap dalam pelukan Kardia.

Satu dua tetes air mata menetes dari mata Kardia yang memandang wajah tidur Camus. Lalu dia membopong tubuh pemuda itu.

“Kau bisa pakai kamar kami.” Ujar Minos, memberi tanda ke kamar di dekat balkon dengan kepalanya.

Kardia pun membawa Camus masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Milo beranjak menuju ke balkon. Albafica dan Minos membereskan kekacauan di sana, menggulung karpet yang tak mungkin dibersihkan lagi, juga merapatkan sofa yang ternoda darah ke salah satu dinding, siap dibuang kapan saja.

Manigoldo yang sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya bertanya pada siapapun yang sudi menjawab, “Kenapa… kenapa tampak begitu menyiksa bagi kalian saat mendapatkan seorang _mate_?”

Dengung hening terdengar sejenak sebelum Minos bicara, “Karena itu berarti kami memutus paksa hubungan _mate_ kami dengan dunianya. Dengan keluarganya, teman-temannya, dengan kehidupan normal tanpa teror perburuan dari para _hunter_.” Dia memandang Albafica yang sudah kembali ke sisinya, “Kami menyeret mereka dalam kehidupan abadi. Tak bisa menetap dalam waktu yang lama di satu tempat. Tak bisa menjalin hubungan erat dengan orang-orang disekeliling kami. Datang dan pergi bagai bayangan dalam kegelapan. Tak terdeteksi.”

Manigoldo terdiam. Dia memang pernah mendengar dari _master_ -nya jika _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki _mate_ , berbeda dengan _vampire_ lain. Kali ini Manigoldo baru memahami apa perbedaan itu. Mereka… memiliki perasaan yang tulus.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Kardia duduk di samping Camus yang masih tidur. Digenggamnya erat jemari pemuda itu lalu dikecupnya lembut. Tak lama, Camus mulai terbangun dan dia tersenyum melihat Kardia ada di sampingnya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” tanya Kardia.

“Mmm… kurasa baik-baik saja. Aku tak pernah merasa sesegar ini sebelumnya.”

Kardia menyibak poni Camus, “Maaf….”

“Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf? Aku yang memintamu… ini bukan salahmu.” Camus duduk dan bersandar pada Kardia, membiarkan jemarinya tetap berada dalam genggaman Kardia. Untuk sejenak mereka menikmati keheningan itu.

Sebelah tangan Kardia merangkul pundak Camus, menghirup aroma yang mengisi kehampaan hidupnya selama dua ratus tahun terakhir.

“Kau… maukah menceritakan lebih banyak tentang _mate_ -mu sebelum ini?”

Kardia menyusuri jemari Camus dengan jemarinya sendiri, “Dia… adalah kau, Camus. Kau… di kehidupan sebelum ini.”

“Aku?”

“Ya. Kau adalah reinkarnasinya.”

“Reinkarnasi? Kau yakin?”

Kardia mengangguk,  “Aku tak mungkin salah... Wajahnya ada padamu. Aromamu, darahmu, segala yang ada padamu ada padanya dahulu.”

Saat itu Camus teringat pada sosok pemuda yang dia lihat saat masa peralihannya, “Apa aroma manusia tak sama?”

Kali ini Kardia menggeleng, “Setiap manusia mempunyai aroma khas yang berbeda. Tak akan ada dua manusia yang memiliki bau yang sama, meski mereka kembar identik sekalipun. Tapi kau… berbeda.” Kardia menegakkan tubuh Camus dan memandangnya lurus, “Tapi bukan berarti aku mendekatimu karena kau adalah dia di masa lalu. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang Camus, bukan sebagai penggantinya.”

Mendengar itu, Camus tersenyum. Rasanya semua misteri dirinya sudah terjawab. Kenapa dia begitu cepat dekat dengan Kardia, kenapa dia bisa begitu cepat mempercayai Kardia dan kenapa dia merasa begitu utuh jika bersama dengan sang _vampire_. “Jadi begitu. Aku… adalah dia di masa lalu. Mungkin, itu kenapa aku bisa dekat denganmu begitu cepat. Mungkin tubuhku mengingatmu, mungkin darahku menginginkanmu, meski tak ada ingatan yang tersisa padaku.”

Kardia menyelipkan seuntai rambut panjang Camus ke belakang telinga, “Namanya Dégel. Dia berambut hijau dan mengenakan kacamata. Aku bertemu dengan dia di Paris, di satu perpustakaan. Sejak itu aku dan Milo sementara menetap di sana sampai aku menjadi akrab dengannya. Dégel tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan dan aku pun akrab dengan anak-anak disana. Milo juga, dia tampak senang karena tidak lagi diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.”

Tak ada suara dari Camus saat Kardia bercerita. Dia merasa hangat dan nyaman setiap kali melihat Kardia tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang lembut setiap kali menyebutkan nama Dégel. Namanya di masa lalu.

“Tiga tahun tinggal bersama, aku baru mengaku padanya tentang siapa aku. Tak semulus denganmu, Camus. Dégel sempat menjauh dan sama sekali tak menemuiku. Aku sendiri tak mengejarnya dan bahkan sempat berniat untuk meninggalkan Paris. Kemudian, satu bulan setelah pengakuanku, Dégel muncul di depan tempat tinggalku. Mengatakan padaku apa aku pelaku ‘pembunuhan’ misterius di jalanan kota Paris saat itu. Aku mengatakan apa adanya, aku tak merasa bersalah membunuh manusia-manusia tak bermoral yang hanya bisa menyengsarakan orang lain. Perampok, pemerkosa, prajurit yang bertindak semena-mena….”

Kardia menggenggam jemari Camus, “Saat itulah dia bilang kalau dia yang salah dan dia meminta maaf padaku. Baru aku tahu kalau dulu keluarganya dibunuh oleh sekawanan perampok, dan dalam pikirannya apa yang aku lakukan adalah karma untuk mereka yang telah merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang dia sayangi.”

“Tak lama, dia pun setuju untuk menjadi _mate_ -ku. Bertiga, kami kemudain tinggal di sebuah pondok kecil di dekat danau yang ada di balik bukit, jauh dari kota Paris. Namun waktu bahagia kami hanya berlangsung beberapa dekade hingga sekelompok _hunter_ datang dan menghancurkan apa yang sempurna saat itu. Ketidakbecusanku membuat kehilangan orang yang begitu berarti untukku.”

Camus membiarkan Kardia memeluknya erat.

“Sejak kehilangan Dégel, aku seperti menutup diri dari dunia di sekitarku. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, mengabaikan Milo yang selalu berusaha menghiburku, aku jatuh dalam duka yang tak berujung. Dan begitu aku tersadar, Milo sudah pergi.”

Kardia bersandar nyaman di pundak Camus, memeluk pemuda itu rapat, “Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan seperti itu lagi. Kali ini aku pasti akan menjagamu— menjaga kalian.” Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap sisi wajah Camus, “Kali ini tak akan aku biarkan para _hunter_ itu bertindak sesuka mereka.”

Kedua mata Camus terpejam saat melihat wajah Kardia mendekat hingga akhirnya mereka berbagi satu sentuhan lembut yang menjadi pengikat pertama mereka dalam kehidupan yang tak berbatas waktu ini.

“Kali ini… tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.” Bisik Kardia sebelum sekali lagi mengklaim bibir Camus dalam satu ciuman yang memabukkan, mengaburkan dunia di sekeliling mereka. Saat ini yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah kebersamaan mereka, kesempurnaan yang akhirnya kembali mengisi ruang jiwa yang sempat tak tersentuh.

.

#

.

Butuh tujuh hari sampai Camus terbiasa dengan keistimewaan barunya. Seluruh indranya berfungsi berkali lipat dari biasa. Tenaganya juga jadi jauh lebih kuat. Dia pernah mematahkan pintu lemari buku milik Albafica saat dia merasa membukanya dengan biasa. Juga sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak gelas yang pecah karena dia sepertinya menggenggam terlalu erat. Tapi semua kejadian itu malah dianggap lucu oleh Minos yang selalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setiap kali melihat benda-benda di rumahnya hancur secara tak sengaja karena Camus.

Sebenarnya Camus merasa tak enak karena merusak barang milik orang lain, tapi Minos selalu bicara kalau materi bukan hal mewah untuk mereka karena jumlah uang dalam tabungan Minos yang tersebar dalam berbagai nama dan di segala penjuru dunia, Minos yakin dia bisa membeli beberapa pulau pribadi dan sisanya masih akan lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membangun ratusan gedung pencakar langit.

Kardia hanya tertawa pelan saat Camus memandangnya penuh pertanyaan. Akhirnya dia mengaku kalau dia juga sama seperti Minos. Kekayaan mereka sudah tak terhitung oleh bilangan lagi, terima kasih pada waktu mereka yang tak terhingga, mereka mengumpulkan uang sen demi sen sejak masa ratusan tahun lalu.

Meski Camus harus ‘mengasingkan’ diri selama seminggu penuh, Kardia langsung kembali bekerja pagi harinya. Dia tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan yang tak perlu dari Sisyphus yang selama ini selalu baik padanya. Rasanya tak enak juga harus berbohong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua demi kebaikan bersama.

Maka dengan alasan keamanan, Kardia mengajak Camus untuk pindah apartemen. Kini mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Minos, hanya berbeda lantai. Milo sendiri bertekad merusuh di tempat kakaknya karena dia senang melihat kakaknya tampak ceria dan bersemangat lagi. Dulu dia juga dekat dengan Dégel, kini dia juga merasa nyaman ada di dekat Camus. Esok, akan jadi hari yang amat sangat berbeda bagi pemuda berambut merah panjang itu, karena besok adalah hari pertamanya berbaur kembali di antara manusia biasa setelah perubahan statusnya.

Sejak kejadian itu pun, mereka jadi sering berhubungan dengan Manigoldo. Dia bilang tak bisa menemukan sosok juniornya di gudang yang diberitahu lokasinya oleh Kardia. Yang tersisa disana adalah beberapa keping lencana organisasi yang tergeletak ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Tanda bahwa  Deathmask juga _hunter_ yang bersamanya telah meninggalkan organisasi dan bisa jadi mereka akan kembali untuk memburu Kardia dan yang lain. Manigoldo kembali ke pusat organisasi _hunter_ tempatnya bernaung untuk meminta bantuan pada _master_ -nya, berharap semoga gurunya itu bisa memberi saran untuk menghadapi Deathmask dan mencegahnya melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan dirinya juga rekan _hunter_ yang lain.

.

“Camus!! Kau sudah sembuh?!” Aiolos langsung menghampiri sobat baiknya yang absen dari kampus selama seminggu, “Kau membuatku cemas sekali. Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan aku menjengukmu?”

“ _Sorry_. Dokter bilang aku harus beristirahat total.”

“Tapi kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada yang sakit?”

Camus tersenyum menerima ketulusan Aiolos, “Tidak. Aku sudah sehat.”

“Syukurlah. Jangan memaksakan diri! Kalau kau merasa lelah, bilang padaku, akan kuantar kau pulang.”

Camus hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun menuju kelas pertama mereka. Belum lagi sampai, mereka berpapasan dengan Saga dan Kanon, sama seperti Aiolos, si kembar itu langsung menghampiri Camus yang absen dari peredaran selama tujuh hari.

“Hey, akhirnya kau muncul juga.” Saga menepuk pundak Camus, “Muka si Aiolos sedih sekali waktu kamu tidak ada.”

“Seperti kau tidak saja, Saga. Orang akan berpikir kalau ada bencana hebat yang kau alami begitu melihat muka lesumu.”

Melihat interaksi ketiga teman akrabnya, Camus tersenyum. Dia teringat Kardia yang berulang kali mengucap maaf padanya karena membuat Camus tak bisa bersama lebih lama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Memang sedih rasanya, namun Camus tak perah merasa dirinya begini sempurna. Jikapun tetap harus memilih, Camus akan memilih Kardia. Mungkin terdengar egois dan dingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Camus tak bisa menipu hatinya sendiri yang begitu haus akan kehairan Kardia di sisinya.

Usai obrolan singkat, mereka pun kembali kegiatan di kampus. Camus menjanjikan pada senior kembarnya kalau dia akan datang bekerja selepas kuliah nanti. Menyenangkan bisa menikmati hari yang seperti biasa ini. Melihat hiruk pikuk di universitas. Mahasiswa dan dosen yang berlalu lalang. Terkadang melihat anak SMA yang datang untuk melihat-lihat kampus.

Diantara ratusan manusia di sana, Camus merasakan kehadiran Milo. Dari dalam kelasnya, dia melihat ke luar, di salah satu atap gedung kampus, Milo berdiri mengawasinya. Camus tersenyum saat dia ingat kehebohan pagi tadi. Milo berulang kali memaksa ikut ke kampus karena dia bosan, lagipula masih ada kemungkinan _hunter_ memburu Camus, jadi dia bisa sekalian menjadi bodyguard untuk ‘kakak ipar’nya.

Meski baru mengenal Milo selama seminggu ini, Camus sudah akrab dengan adik Kardia itu. Pemuda yang ceria, bersemangat, sedikit usil dan punya sejuta cara untuk membuat Camus tersenyum. Camus selalu merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih lembut setiap kali dia berada dekat dengan Milo, detak yang sama saat dia berada dekat dengan Kardia. Dulu pastilah Dégel juga sangat akrab dengan Milo.

“Kenapa tersenyum begitu?” tanya Aiolos yang mengeluarkan _netbook_ -nya karena dosen sudah datang, “Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?”

“Begitulah. Rasanya… ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna sekali.”

Tak bertanya lagi, Aiolos pun menyalakan _gadget_ -nya siap menerima mata kuliah hari ini.

.

Setelah selesai kuliah, Aiolos mengantar Camus sampai ke kantor detektif milik Defteros dengan mengendarai motor kesayangannya. Setelahnya adik Sisyphus itu langsung berpamitan untuk membantu di _coffee shop_ milik kakaknya.

Camus masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai lima dan menuju lantai teratas dimana kantor _part time_ -nya berada. Di sana, dia melihat Defteros sedang bersama seorang pria muda lain berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru jernih yang dikenali Camus sebagai Asmita, kekasih Defteros.

“Oh, kau sudah sembuh, Camus? Syukurlah.”

“Maaf membuat kalian cemas.” Camus menutup pintu kantor itu dan meletakkan ranselnya di sofa.

“Kau sudah bisa bekerja? Kau masih boleh libur kalau masih dalam masa pemulihan.” Ujar Defteros.

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.” Camus menuju ke meja kerja Defteros yang penuh dengan berkas yang bertumpuk tidak karuan, “Memikirkan akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak bisa ambil libur lebih lama.”

Defteros hanya tertawa hambar.

“Sepertinya sudah ada bantuan. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan.” Ujar Asmita.

Defteros mengantarnya sampai ke pintu dan Camus langsung menyibukkan diri menata file-file kasus yang berantakan. Bosnya itu kalau sdah bersama Asmita pasti lupa situasi dan kondisi. Rasanya hawa pink dan wangi bunga setaman muncul di antara mereka. Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Camus baru menoleh ke Defteros.

“Ada kasus apa saja yang datang?” tanyanya penasaran.

“Tak banyak. Kasus privat seperti biasa. Mengintai rekan bisnis, perselingkuhan, penculikan anak oleh mantan pasangan. Lama-lama aku bisa membuat skenario untuk serial drama televisi.”

Camus tertawa pelan dan mulai membereskan berkas kasus di sana.

Seperti biasa, setelah Saga dan Kanon datang, Camus diseret paksa dari tugasnya dan berujung dengan terbentuknya tim belajar bersama. Defteros menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, senang melihat kedua adiknya tidak lagi murung.

Sebagai syukuran kecil-kecilan, Defteros memesan beberapa kotak pizza juga beberapa botol cola. Tentu saja itu disambut meriah oleh adik-adiknya. Suasana di kantor detektif sore itu lebih meriah dari hari biasanya.

Kemudian, jam sembilan malam tepat, pintu kantor itu diketuk, membuat para penghuninya heran, sia yang datang saat kantor sudah hampir tutup begini. Kanon beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Begitu melihat sosok yang ada di balik pintu itu, Kanon sampai lupa berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Dia baru tersadar saat kakaknya datang.

“Kau butuh sesuatu?” tanya Saga.

“Oh. Aku datang menjemput Camus.”

Saat itu Camus menoleh dan mendapati Milo di ambang pintu, “Milo. Kenapa kau kemari?”

Milo nyengir lebar, “Sedang nganggur, jadi kupikir kujemput saja kau sekalian.”

Yang lain memandang pemuda yang dimata mereka tampak seperti siswa SMA itu.

“Dia kenalanmu, Camus?” tanya Saga.

“Iya.” Camus menyambar ranselnya, “Dia adiknya Kardia. Oh, aku sampai lupa.” Dia menuju ke meja kerja Defteros dan menuliskan alamat barunya di buku catatan kantor itu, “Karena alasan tertentu, aku pindah ke sini.” Setelah selesai, dia menyimpan lagi buku itu di tempatnya, “Nah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok.”

Camus dan Milo berjalan bersebelahan di jalanan yang mulai sepi. Tapi melihat sikap siaga, Milo, mau tak mau Camus jadi penasaran juga. “Apa ada yang tidak beres?” tanyanya lirih.

Milo mengangguk, “Beberapa _hunter_ berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Tapi mereka tak akan berani mendekat karena bau Kardia yang menempel pada tubuhmu. Kecuali kalau mereka _hunter_ nekad dan cari mati karena berurusan dengan _mate_ dari _vampire_ berdarah murni.”

Mereka pun menuju ke stasiun subway, karena meski saat ini bagi Camus mudah saja melompat ke atap gedung berlantai 10, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk hidup senormal mungkin.

.

Sampai di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, aroma sedap memenuhi ruangan. Tampak Kardia sedang rusuh sendiri di dapur dan menyiapkan tiga porsi makan malam dan menatanya di meja. Camus meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan menghampiri Kardia.

“Omelet. Sudah seminggu ini tak makan omelet buatanmu.”

“Makanya sekarang aku buatkan yang special untukmu.” Kardia mengecup ringan bibir Camus dan sebenarnya tidak akan berhenti begitu saja andai dia tidak merasakan keanehan pada adik semata wayangnya. Tak seperti biasanya, Milo belum bersuara sama sekali sejak tadi dan duduk diam sambil menonton televisi. Kardia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang heran pada Camus, “Dia kenapa?”

Camus mengangkat bahunya, “Entah. Dia memang sedikit diam sejak tadi.”

Menyerahkan urusan menata meja makan pada Camus, Kardia menghampiri Milo dan menepuk pundak adiknya, “Kau ada masalah?”

Tak ada reaksi dari Milo untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia memandang bergantian pada Kardia dan Camus, “Bisa… aku bicara denganmu sebentar?”

Paham kalau yang ingin dibicarakan Milo bukan hal yang boleh didengar Camus, Kardia memberi isyarat agar mereka bicara setelah makan malam. Maka Milo beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke meja makan untuk menyantap omelet buatan kakaknya yang rasanya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Selesai makan, Kardia mengajak Milo meninggalkan apartemen, karena percuma kalau mereka bicara di sana karena Camus pasti bisa mendengarnya. Mereka pun berlompatan dari satu atap ke atap yang lain hingga tiba di Central Park. Disana mereka berhenti di sebuah danau kecil yang diterangi cahaya lampu temaram.

“Jadi… apa yang mau kau bicarakan sampai wajahmu serius begitu?”

Milo memandang wajah kakaknya, “Aku… sepertinya menemukan _mate_ -ku.”

Hembusan angin malam menimbulkan suara gesekan dedaunan yang merdu, mengisi absennya suara diantara dua saudara berbeda ibu itu. Kardia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum merespon ucapan Milo.

“Sungguh? Bukankah itu hal bagus? Kenapa wajahmu malah muram begitu?”

Milo menunduk, “Masalahnya… dia teman Camus.”

Kardia terdiam.

“Aku… aku harus pergi dari sini.”

“Milo.”

“Aku tidak bisa, Kardia. Dia memiliki keluarga. Aku tidak bisa merenggut itu darinya.”

Kardia memeluk Milo dan mengusap kepalanya, “Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa cari jalan keluar untuk ini semua.”

Milo mencengkeram erat pakaian Kardia, seolah jika dia lepaskan, maka tanah tempatnya berpijak akan hancur seketika….

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sejak malam dimana Kardia dan Milo pergi untuk berbicara, Camus semakin merasakan kejanggalan pada sikap pemuda yang kini juga telah dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Walau Milo tetap saja ramai seperti biasa, tapi ada kalanya dia mendadak diam membisu dan memandang jauh tanpa fokus. Sekali sempat Camus bertanya pada Kardia tentang keanehan sikap Milo, namun _vampire_ berambut biru itu hanya meminta agar Camus tak menanyakan apapun pada Milo dan membiarkannya sendiri kalau dia mulai berdiam diri.

Biar begitu, Camus tetap saja cemas. Apalagi Milo jadi tak pernah menjemputnya di kantor melainkan selalu menunggu di stasiun subway di setiap jam pulangnya. Milo beralasan kalau orang-orang di kantor tempat Camus bekerja adalah orang baik, jadi aroma mereka sedikit menggugah seleranya. Mencoba percaya, Camus menerima saja alasan itu walau dalam hati dia masih terus bertanya…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus – Minos x Albafica

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Kalian diserang _hunter_?” Kardia memandang Minos dan Albafica yang datang ke apartemennya hampir menjelang tengah malam.

Minos dan Albafica duduk di sofa, “ _Yeah_ , baru saja, di Central Park.” Ujar Minos.

Kardia duduk di sofa tunggal. Camus sudah tidur dan Milo entah kemana, “ _Hunter_ yang tergabung dalam organisasi tak akan berani melanggar hukum yang telah disepakati. Apa kalian pikir mereka kelompok Deathmask?”

“Bisa jadi. Atau _Hunter_ liar yang tak masuk organisasi manapun.” Albafica menyibak poninya, Kardia masih bisa melihat bekas luka tipis di sana. “Kemampuan mereka hebat, aku dan Minos cukup kewalahan.”

Kardia bersandar dan memandang langit-langit ruangan itu, “Apa kota ini sudah tidak aman lagi? Tapi aku sudah janji pada Camus kalau kami akan tetap di sini, paling tidak sampai kuliahnya selesai.”

“Bocah itu. Sama saja seperti Dégel, tetap saja mementingkan pendidikan. _Well yeah_ , mereka memang orang yang sama sih, tidak bisa disalahkan.” Minos menaikkan kakinya ke meja dan bersandar nyaman, “Kalau kau memutuskan begitu, kami juga akan tetap disini. Di New York ini hanya kita _vampire_ berdarah murni yang tak memiliki kelompok. Mungkin para _hunter_ itu pikir kita lemah. Biar saja mereka pikir begitu, saat mereka lengah, kita serang balik.”

Tak lama, pintu balkon terbuka dan muncullah Milo dengan wajah kesal luar biasa.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Minos.

“ _Hunter_!! Sialan mereka itu.” Milo berdiri di samping kakaknya, “Masih untuk tidak kucabik-cabik mereka.”

“Kenapa tidak kau lumat saja mereka? Kau belum memiliki _mate_ , tak ada yang melarang kau bantai mereka.” Minos menyilangkan kakinya.

“Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan _hunter_.” Milo berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Minos memandang Kardia dengan heran, “Dia kenapa? Salah buruan?”

“Jangan ganggu dia, saat ini pikirannya sedang ruwet.” Kardia mengacak poninya,”Sementara ini kita jaga jarak saja dengan para _Hunter_. Aku akan coba hubungi Manigoldo. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang terjadi, alasan kenapa para _hunter_ masih tetap berkeliaran di sekitar kita.”

“Ah… kuserahkan urusan itu padamu.” Minos menurunkan kakinya dan berdiri, begitu juga dengan Albafica, “Kami akan coba menghindari mereka, tapi kalau mereka tetap mencari gara-gara…” Minos membuat isyarat memotong leher dan keduanya pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka sendiri.

Kardia mengunci pintu depan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia tenang melihat wajah lelap Camus yang nyaman terbungkus selimut. Perlahan dia duduk di sebelah pemuda itu lalu berbaring seraya memeluk Camus.

“Mmm… Kardia… Kau dari mana?”

“Minos dan Albafica datang. Milo juga baru saja pulang.” Kardia mengecup puncak kepala Camus, “Tidurlah lagi!”

“Ada sesuatu terjadi?”

“Hanya masalah biasa dengan para _hunter_. Tidak ada yang serius.”

Camus merapatkan diri pada Kardia, membiarkan kantuk mulai menguasainya lagi. Saat dia memejamkan mata, dia pun segera terlelap. Sementara Kardia masih terjaga, bukan tanpa alasan, karena _vampire_ tak butuh waktu tidur seperti manusia biasa. Menikmati denyut jantung Camus dan hembusan napasnya yang teratur, Kardia memejamkan mata dan menenangkan semua sel dalam tubuhnya.

.

Keesokan paginya, hujan turun dengan deras. Cuaca seperti ini adalah musuh alami para _vampire_ , karena aroma disekeliling mereka tersamarkan oleh aroma air dan tanah yang basah. Kardia menoleh dan maklum melihat wajah Milo tertekuk dan dia duduk dengan memeluk dua lututnya di sofa. Kardia menahan saat Camus hendak menghampiri Milo.

“Biarkan dia sendiri.” Ujar Kardia, “Ayo! Sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Aku antar sampai ke kampus.” Dia memberikan mantel pada Camus.

“Tidak perlu sampai kampus. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri.”

Kardia menggeleng, “Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan hujan. Penciumanmu tidak akan tajam seperti biasa, tapi akan terasa samar dan tak nyaman. Agak susah membedakan mana _hunter_ mana manusia biasa. Di saat hujan seperti inilah _hunter_ paling aktif berburu.”

Akhirnya Camus menurut dan membiarkan Kardia memakaikan mantel padanya.

“Milo. Kami berangkat dulu. Jangan keluar rumah kalau tak ada keperluan penting!” seru Kardia sebelum menutup pintu.

Suara hujan di luar jauh lebih kencang dari dugaan Camus, dia sampai menutup kedua telinganya. Kardia menurunkannya perlahan.

“Orang-orang akan melihatimu kalau kau berjalan seperti itu.”

“Tapi… suaranya terlalu keras…. Kepalaku pusing.”

Kardia mengusap kepala Camus, “Kau mau libur saja hari ini? Tak perlu memaksakan diri.”

Berpikir sebentar, Camus kemudian menggeleng, “Aku bisa. Aku tidak boleh manja. Begini saja tidak akan membuatku menyerah.”

Senyum mengembang di wajah Kardia, “Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan.”

Menembus hujan, mereka berjalan perlahan. Sesekali Kardia berhenti, memberitahu bau _hunter_ yang tercium samar.

“Ah… kau bisa mencium bau Albafica…” bisik Kardia, “Kurasa dia ada tak jauh dari sini.”

Camus tak perlu bekerja keras kali ini, karena wangi mawar samar menyapa penciumannya. Wangi bunga yang khas, bahkan rasanya lebih harum dari bunga yang sesungguhnya.

“Wangi Albafica memang sangat khas. Hanya ada satu dari semilyar manusia yang memiliki bau seperti ini.”

Mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri jalanan yang tetap ramai meski hujan turun deras. Camus sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara hujan yang terdengar bagai badai dengan indranya saat ini.

“Lalu seperti apa aromaku?” tanya Camus saat mereka turun ke stasiun subway.

“Hmm… seperti omelet. Mungkin gara-gara kau kelewat sering makan omeletku?” kemudian Kardia tertawa saat Camus menyikut rusuknya, “Bercanda…. Aromamu itu seperti dataran terdingin di antartika. Tempat yang tak tersentuh oleh ketamakan manusia. Aroma yang sangat bersih, tanpa noda.”

Entah senang atau malu, Camus tak bersuara sampai kereta datang, mengacuhkan Kardia yang terkekeh senang di sampingnya.

Perjalanan sampai ke kampus tak mengalami kesulitan berarti. Camus sudah mulai bisa memilah mana _hunter_ mana manusia biasa. Meski sebenarnya _hunter_ pun hanyalah manusia, tapi karena kemampuan dan pengalaman bertarung mereka, aromanya tercampur dengan bau darah yang kental.

“Aku tunggu disini sampai kuliahmu selesai. Hanya dua kelas kan?”

“Kau tidak kerja?”

“Sedang libur. Sisyphus memutuskan untuk merenovasi lantai dua karena sepertinya tempat kami semakin ramai saja. Jadi seminggu ini aku jadi pengangguran.”

Camus tersenyum, “Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu. Sampai nanti.”

Berdiri di tempatnya. Kardia memandang Camus yang menghampiri Aiolos. Saat pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh padanya, Kardia mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai sapaan. Dia sudah sering bertemu pemuda itu karena Aiolos juga sering membantu kakaknya di _coffee shop_. Lalu Kardia pun menuju ke sebuah _café_ kecil yang dekat dengan kampus untuk menunggu sampai Camus selesai kuliah. Agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan, Kardia memesan seporsi apple pie juga secangkir coklat panas. Dia duduk di sudut _café_ itu tepat di sisi jendela, jadi dia bisa memandang jalan yang penuh orang berlalu lalang. Satu dua kali dia mendapati _hunter_ lewat di depannya, menoleh sekilas, namun tak mendekat.

Kardia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Belum ada balasan dari Manigoldo sejak dia mengirimkan _e-mail_ malam kemarin. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak tenang tentang Deathmask. Saat menyelamatkan Camus kapan hari itu, Kardia setuju pada Manigoldo yang bilang kalau kemampuan Deathmask sangatlah hebat untuk ukuran _hunter_ baru.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Perilaku _hunter_ jadi terlalu agresif beberapa hari terakhir ini.” Kardia bertopang dagu, masih memandangi hujan yang turun dengan deras.

Dua jam berlalu begitu cepat, Kardia sudah menghabiskan beberapa potong apple pie juga beberapa cangkir coklat panas. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum jam kuliah Camus selesai dan Kardia sudah mulai merasa bosan.

Saat itu ponsel Kardia berdering pertanda ada _e-mail_ yang masuk. Dia membacanya segera dan ternyata itu balasan dari Manigoldo. _Hunter_ itu bilang kalau _master_ -nya ingin bertemu dan saat ini mereka sudah ada di New York. Kardia membalas untuk memberitahu tempatnya sekarang. Manigoldo memberi jawaban tak lama kemudian, mengatakan kalau mereka akan segera kesana dan meminta agar Kardia tak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Hujan masih tetap turun dengan deras, mendung gelap menutupi langit kota New York tanpa memberi kesempatan pada matahari untuk bersinar. Kardia menunggu dalam diam, mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang sedari tadi sering menuju ke arahnya.

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit, pintu _café_ itu terbuka dan Kardia memandang siapa yang datang. Manigoldo dan seorang lain yang jauh lebih tua darinya, dengan rambut putih panjang yang tertahan dalam mantelnya, ada sedikit bagian yang terurai lepas di sisi wajahnya. Manigoldo mengenakan pakaian normal, bukan jubah dan perlengkapan _hunter_ lainnya, membuat penampilannya saat ini tak berbeda dengan orang biasa, meski lencana organisasi tetap terkait bangga di jaketnya.

Manigoldo menghampiri Kardia dan mempersilakan pria yang datang bersamanya untuk duduk.

Kardia memandang pria di hadapannya. Jadi inilah Sage yang namanya sering menggema di dunia para _vampire_? Tak salah rumor yang beredar, karena dari wajahnya saja sudah terpancar kebijaksanaan dan wibawa yang tak terbantah.

“Salam, Kardia.” Sapa Sage dengan suara tua yang hangat.

Kardia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan salam. Dia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang setua ini sebelumnya.

“Namaku Sage, guru dari Manigoldo.” Ujar Sage seraya tersenyum, “Aku sudah dengar dari Manigoldo, maaf jika anak didikku membawa masalah untukmu.”

Kardia melirik pada Manigoldo yang masih tetap berdiri, “Duduklah. Tak nyaman kalau bicara sementara kau berdiri seperti itu.”

Melirik sekilas pada sang _master_ yang mengangguk, Manigoldo pun duduk di sebelah gurunya.

“Jadi…” Kardia diam sebentar, merasakan kehadiran para _hunter_ di sekitar tempat itu segera menghilang setelah kedatangan Sage, “Sage, Kalau kau tak keberatan aku memanggilmu seperti itu,” Dia melanjutkan setelah melihat kalau Sage tak bereaksi, “Apa benar Deathmask keluar dari organisasi yang kau pimpin?”

Sage menautkan jemarinya, “Memang seperti itu. Sesuai peraturan di organisasi kami, _hunter_ yang mencari perkara dengan _vampire_ berdarah murni yang telah memiliki _mate_ akan diberi hukuman.”

“Tapi saat Deathmask menculik Camus, aku belum membuatnya menjadi _mate_ untukku.”

“Namun kau sudah memberi tanda padanya. Kau menandai untuk melindunginya, bukan untuk memangsanya.”

Kardia duduk bersandar dan menopang sebelah kaki pada kakinya yang lain, “Sejak dulu aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kalian para _hunter_ bisa membedakan mana orang yang ‘penting’ bagi kami dan yang mana ‘mangsa’ kami?”

Ada senyum di wajah Sage, “Kami, para _hunter_ , menjalani ratusan, mungkin ribuan latihan untuk melatih kelima indra kami untuk bereaksi pada kalian para _vampire_. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan untukmu, tapi kami memakai _vampire_ liar untuk berlatih merasakan perubahan emosi kalian. Bagaimana saat kalian sedang tenang, saat kalian sedang lapar, saat kalian sedang marah.”

Kardia memutar bola matanya, “Aku tak peduli meski kalian bakar _vampire_ liar tanpa tata krama seperti itu.” Lalu dia memandang tajam pada Sage, “Apapun yang kalian pelajari dari para _vampire_ liar jelas tak bisa membuat kalian mengerti kami, para darah murni yang dari kasat mata adalah 99,9 persen manusia. Dari yang aku tahu, hanya _hunter_ dari organisasimu yang begitu mematuhi perjanjian tak tertulis antara _vampire_ dan _hunter_.”

Itu membuat Sage menoleh pada muridnya, “Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar?”

Tanpa bantahan, Manigoldo berdiri dan beralih duduk di sisi lain _café_ .

Kemudian Sage pun mulai bicara, “Aku akan ungkap siapa diriku, dan kuharap aku tak mendapat selaan, karena ini mungkin cerita yang sulit dipercaya.”

Kardia memberi impresi bahwa dia tak akan menyela dan membiarkan Sage kembali bersuara.

Pria tua itu menarik napas singkat, “Aku memiliki seorang saudara kembar yang adalah seorang _vampire_ sejati.”

Menepati janji untuk tidak menyela, Kardia menyimpan rasa terkejutnya, juga beribu tanya yang bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Sage melanjutkan kisahnya, “Aku dan saudara kembarku lahir dari dalam satu rahim. Seperti yang kau tahu tentang proses kelahiran _vampire_ berdarah murni, ibuku meninggal seketika saat kakakku lahir. Ayahku adalah salah satu _vampire_ ganas yang memiliki keinginan untuk membentuk klan _vampire_ raksasa dan mengambil alih sebuah negara kecil di Timur. Sampai usiaku kanak-kanak, aku dirawat dan dibesarkan hanya untuk dpersiapkan sebagai makanan kakakku. Namun kakakku memiliki tabiat yang berbeda dari ayah kami. Dia orang yang lembut, bersemangat, sedikit suka berbuat hal yang menyerempet bahaya, tapi dia begitu melindungiku. Sedikit posesif kalau boleh kutambahkan.”

Sejenak yang terdengar hanyalah hantaman air langit pada kaca jendela _café_ itu.

“Saat kami meninggalkan masa remaja dan kakakku sudah hampir mencapai fase pertumbuhan akhir, sekelompok _hunter_ datang menyerang dan membunuh seluruh ‘keluarga’ kami. Aku dan kakakku berhasil melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di hutan terpencil. Di sana kami hidup sampai kakakku masuk dalam fase dewasa dan pertumbuhannya akan terhenti sempurna. Itulah saat dimana kakakku menceritakan padaku tentang _mate_ yang menurut ayah adalah bukti kelemahan para _vampire_. Kakakku bilang bahwa aku adalah _mate_ untuknya, bukan karena aku adalah saudara kembarnya, tapi karena memang akulah yang dia inginkan. Seluruh indranya terfokus padaku, seakan aku adalah pusat dunia dimana dia hidup.”

Sage tersenyum kecil, “Tanpa pikir panjang, aku bersedia menjadi _mate_ untuknya. Tentu saja. Dia kakakku, dia saudara kembarku. Dia separuh dari keberadaanku di dunia ini. Setelah itu kami pun mulai berkelana. Bertemu dengan berbagai macam manusia, berbagai macam _vampire_ , hingga kami bertemu dengan sekelompok kecil _vampire_ yang sama seperti kakakku, memiliki _mate_. Lalu kami tinggal disebuah pegunungan di daerah Tibet untuk beberapa tahun. Di sanalah aku mulai mempelajari tentang kehidupan _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki _mate_. Mereka tak mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang hidup di sekitar. Barulah aku tahu bahwa bagi mereka yang memiliki _mate_ , darah manusia lain sama sekali tak membangkitkan dahaga mereka.”

Kisah itu terputus saat seorang pelayan membawakan secangkir teh panas dan segelas coklat hangat. Kardia memandang heran pada dua minuman itu.

Sage sendiri langsung menikmati teh yang disuguhkan itu, “Minumlah! Ini dari Manigoldo.” Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, Sage melanjutkan apa yang tertunda, “Meski harus hidup berpindah-pindah, tapi kami hidup tenang, hampir tak menemukan masalah apapun. Sampai lima ratus tahun yang lalu, di tanah Yunani, sekelompok besar _hunter_ datang menyerang kami. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, yang aku tahu, kami bersembunyi di sebuah gua. Di sana, adalah tempat perpisahan kami.”

Suara lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu _café_ itu sedikit mengisi sunyi yang sejenak datang. Jemari Sage memainkan bentuk pegangan cangkir di meja, “Aku masih ingat pelukan terakhir dari kakakku yang mengatakan bahwa kami semua akan pindah ke sebuah desa kecil di dekat danau, jauh dari peradaban manusia. Namun itu berubah menjadi mimpi semu saat mereka pergi untuk mengusir para _hunter_ itu dan tak pernah kembali pulang.

“Aku dan para _mate_ lain pun tak punya arah tujuan. Satu per satu temanku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka karena tak ada artinya lagi untuk menjalani kehidupan panjang ini tanpa mereka disamping kami. Aku pun sempat berpikir untuk mati, namun sebelum pergi, aku ingat kakakku berbisik, meminta padaku untuk tetap bertahan, apapun yang terjadi. Itu membuatku menemukan tujuan baru. Agar tak ada lagi yang tersakiti, agar kalian, _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki _mate_ , tak perlu tersiksa lagi atas prasangka para manusia yang tak mengerti kalian. Maka aku mendirikan organisasi _hunter_ dan meluaskan kesepakatan yang tak tertulis antara kedua ras ini.”

Kardia baru meminum porsi ketiga coklatnya dan bertanya dengan suara lirih, “Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai ratusan tahun?”

“Setiap kali meminum darah _mate_ , racun kalian masuk dalam tubuh para _mate_ , memberi mereka imun yang lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa. Jadi selama kalian bersama, para _mate_ akan tetap bisa hidup. Namun saat seorang _mate_ ditinggalkan oleh pasangannya, sisa-sisa racun _vampire_ dalam tubuh kami tetap memberikan kekebalan khusus. Pertumbuhanku melambat, tapi tetap saja tubuh ini tak kuasa menahan laju waktu. Perlahan tapi pasti darah yang terus mengalir ini mengikis keberadaan racun kalian. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan, tapi di sisa waktuku ini, aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik.”

Pintu _café_ itu terbuka dan perhatian Kardia langsung teralih pada Camus yang baru saja masuk. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menghampiri Kardia dan memandang pada pria asing yang baru pertama dia temui.

Kardia meminta agar Camus duduk di sebelahnya lalu dia memperkenalkan _mate_ -nya itu pada Sage, “Dia adalah guru dari Manigoldo, _hunter_ yang membantuku saat kau diculik.” Kardia menunjuk ke arah Manigoldo yang ada di sisi lain _café_.

“Jadi kau yang diceritakan oleh Manigoldo.” Sage memandang Camus dengan lembut, “Kau sudah menjalani dua masa hidup di dunia ini dan jarang ada yang beruntung bisa bertemu dengan pasangan takdirnya kembali.”

Camus memandang Kardia dan di sepasang mata _vampire_ itu, Camus menemukan ketenangan yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

“Untuk sementara ini aku dan Manigoldo juga beberapa anggota organisasi akan tetap ada di New York. Jika Deathmask memang berniat mengincarmu lagi, aku pastikan dia tidak akan melukai kalian.” Sage berdiri dan membenahi mantelnya, “Kami permisi dulu.”

Kemudian pria itu meninggalkan _café_ bersama Manigoldo.

.

.

“Tumben kau selesai lebih cepat?” tanya Kardia setelah mereka meninggalkan _café_ setelah Camus selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Sengaja dia tak membahas dulu tentang kisah Sage yang dia dengar tadi. Kardia ingin bicara tenang nanti setelah mereka sampai di rumah.

Camus membenahi tudung mantelnya, hujan masih turun di siang itu, “Dosen terakhir hanya memberi tugas saja, tapi setelah ini aku akan langsung ke kantor Defteros. Tidak apa-apa kan? Defteros barusan mengirimiku _e-mail_ dan memintaku segera ke kantor kalau sedang senggang. Sepertinya dia kesulitan lagi membereskan file.”

“Aku antar sampai ke sana. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?”

“Jangan selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!!”

Kardia terkekeh.

Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk naik _taxi_ saja supaya lebih menghemat waktu. Sampai di dekat kantor Defteros, mereka turun dan mampir ke kedai kopi untuk membeli minuman hangat juga beberapa donat.

Hujan deras telah berubah menjadi gerimis kecil saat Kardia dan Camus sampai di depan kantor detektif milik Defteros. Camus mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk setelah ada jawaban dari dalam, seketika dia langsung diam membatu di depan pintu melihat lantai kantor itu yang penuh tertutupi  buku dan juga segala jenis file. Defteros berdiri di dekat mejanya sambil membereskan entah apa disana.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Camus.

“Ah… lemari itu tiba-tiba saja ambruk.” Defteros memandang sosok di belakang Camus, “Itu yang namanya Kardia?” dia menghampiri Kardia dan mengulurkan tangannya, “Hei, namaku Defteros, pemilik kantor ini.”

Kardia menyambut uluran tangan itu, “Kardia. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Camus selama ini.” Dia menghindar sempurna saat sebuah buku melayang padanya.

“Jangan bicara sembarangan!!” Camus meletakkan kotak donat di meja kerja Defteros.

“Sepertinya kau butuh bala bantuan. Keberatan kalau aku menawarkan kedua tanganku ini?”

“Oh!! Tentu tidak!! Aku tertolong sekali.” Defteros menepuk pundak Kardia dan menutup pintu kantornya.

Setelah Kardia meletakkan wadah empat gelas berisi kopi panas di meja, mereka bertiga pun mulai membersihkan kantor yang sepertinya baru saja terkena badai. Tampak lemari yang ambruk menimpa sofa dan juga pecahan kaca dari pintu lemari yang berserakan di lantai.

“Aku bereskan file-nya. Kardia, tolong kau sisihkan buku-buku disana.”

“Lalu aku?” tanya Defteros.

“Mengatur file denganku, tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu mana yang sudah selesai atau belum.”

Dengan itu mereka bertiga pun mulai membereskan segala kekacauan disana.

.

Saat jam dinding tua di kantor itu berdentang tiga kali, pintu terbuka dan masuklah Saga juga Kanon dengan wajah yang sama seperti Camus barusan.

“Apa yang terjadi? Tempat ini habis kerampokan?” seru Kanon.

“Daripada bicara macam-macam, lebih baik kalian berdua juga bantu.” Ujar Defteros.

“Tahu begini kami tidak jadi kemari.” Ujar si kembar itu kompak, membuat Defteros nyaris berdiri untuk menjitak kedua adiknya. Tapi ketika melihat si kembar itu melepas mantel dan jaket mereka yang basah kuyup, niat Defteros untuk memberi hukuman langsung hilang.

Saga dan Kanon berkenalan dengan Kardia sekilas lalu karena mereka masih punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Sambil membereskan ini itu, mereka juga berbincang, tentang apa saja yang bisa dijadikan topik, mulai musik, film hingga fashion. Di sela obrolan itu, Kardia sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kanon. Samar… tipis sekali, dia bisa mencium aroma Milo pada tubuh pemuda itu.

 _“Jadi… dia rupanya.”_ Batin Kardia. Kepalanya terasa penuh. Ini kali pertama dia memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus. Tentang _hunter_ , Sage, juga adiknya. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak perlu. Kardia menyibukkan diri dengan perkerjaan dadakannya.

Setelah semua file dan buku berhasil diamakan dari reruntuhan meja, barulah mereka menyingkirkan patahan lemari yang sepertinya roboh karena usia kalau melihat kayunya yang sudah keropos dimakan waktu.

Kardia dan Defteros mengangkat lemari yang cukup besar itu dan meletakkannya di lorong depan kantor. Defteros menelepon petugas yang biasa mengurusi barang-barang rusak seperti ini. Setelah itu, mereka masuk lagi ke kantor dan melihat Camus, Saga dan Kanon sedang membersihkan lantai juga sofa. Donat dan kopi tadi sudah habis tanpa sisa karena memang mereka bekerja tanpa henti sampai hari sudah berubah gelap. Defteros sekali lagi mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memesan makanan lalu dia kembali membantu para adiknya untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka hari ini.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka pun duduk santai di sofa sambil menunggu makanan datang.

“Oh, jadi sekarang Camus pindah ke apartemenmu.” Defteros merapikan lengan bajunya yang tadi digulung sampai sebatas siku.

“Ya. Urusan keuanganku sudah beres, jadi sebagai balas budi, aku mengajaknya tinggal di tempatku. Lagipula dari sana jarak ke kampus dan kemari jadi lebih dekat.” Kardia memandang Camus yang malah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Saga dan Kanon.

“Kurasa bukan sebagai balas budi saja, kan?” Defteros tersenyum penuh arti, “Asal kau berjanji padaku untuk menjaganya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.”

Kardia memandang Camus yang sedang berebut buku dengan Kanon, “Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya.”

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, makanan pesanan dari dua restoran berbeda pun datang. Para mahasiswa segera melupakan tugas mereka dan langsung menyantap makan malam yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya itu. Kardia menerima sekotak nasi ayam pedas dari restoran China, menu yang sama seperti Camus dan Saga. Sedang Defteros dan Kanon memilih seporsi burger jumbo untuk mengisi perut.

Disela acara makan mereka, Kardia masih sesekali memandang ke arah Kanon. Rasanya jadi dilema, di satu sisi, bagus jika adiknya bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Tapi di sisi lain Kardia mengerti seberapa berat rasanya merenggut kehidupan orang yang akan mereka ikat dengan keabadian.

“Kardia? Kenapa malah bengong?”

“Hah?” Kardia menoleh pada Camus, “Apa?”

“Kenapa malah apa?” Camus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Kau belum menyentuh nasimu. Apa kau tidak ada selera makan?”

Kardia menggeleng, “Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.”

“Tentang pertemuan dengan Manigoldo dan gurunya tadi?”

“Ya... sedikit banyak tentang itu.” Kardia memakan sesuap nasinya, “Tapi tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah penting.” Katanya segera. 

Kemudian perhatian semua orang segera teralih pada suara pintu yang terbuka. Masuklah Aspros yang langsung menghampiri adik kembarnya.

“Ada apa dengan lemari di depan itu? Kau habis latihan karate, Defteros?”

Defteros tidak menanggapi kakaknya yang sekarang sedang bertukar sapa dengan Kardia. Pandangannya kemudian kembali ke pintu dan dia terkejut melihat Asmita di sana sedang menggantung mantelnya dan merapikan rambut panjangnya.

“Asmita?!” Defteros langsung berdiri dan meninju lengan kakaknya, “Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau datang bersamanya?”

“Ah…kupikir kalian sudah janjian.” Kata Aspros.

Kardia menoleh ke arah pintu dan detik kemudian wadah nasi di tangannya terjatuh dan berguling di lantai, membuatnya seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

“… As…mita?”

Pemuda berambut pirang lurus sepanjang lebih dari pinggangnya itu memandang Defteros tanpa perubahan di raut wajahnya, “Lama tidak bertemu… _Young Master_.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana di kantor detektif swasta itu langsung hening begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Asmita. Defteros menatap bingung kepada kekasihnya juga pada Kardia. _Young Master_? Tuan Muda? Apa hubungan antara kedua orang itu?

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kardia berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Asmita. Tak disangka oleh semua yang ada di sana, Kardia langsung memeluk Asmita erat, hanya untuk sekilas dan kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

“Kau masih—” Kardia tak melanjutkan ucapannya meski wajahnya menampakkan rasa bahagia yang ketara.

Setelah itu, untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tak bersuara dari semua yang ada di sana, mereka kembali duduk di sofa dan Asmita pun mulai bercerita, mengabaikan pandangan Defteros padanya yang jelas-jelas menampakkan rasa penasaran. Selama ini dia tak pernah mendengar kalau Asmita punya kenalan lain di kota New York.

“Dulu saat aku kecil, aku sempat diasuh oleh keluarga Kardia. Jadi bisa dikatakan kami tumbuh besar bersama. Tapi sejak keluarga kami terpecah karena sebuah kecelakaan, aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kardia karena dia memutuskan untuk berkelana mengelilingi dunia.” Asmita bercerita tanpa menjabarkan detail yang ada, “Aku sendiri memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York. Jauh dari tempat tinggal kami dulu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, justru disinilah kami bertemu lagi.”

Mendengar cerita singkat itu, Defteros menyisir poni dengan jemarinya, “Haah… kalau begini rasanya dunia hanya seluas telapak tangan. Semua saling tersambung dengan yang lain.”

“Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau ada di New York, Asmita. Kota ini, _well_ , bukan seleramu yang sejak dulu lebih menyukai sepi.” Kardia memandang sosok yang telah lama tak dia temui. Wajah yang tak berubah dari ingatannya. Tentu saja. Lalu dia memandang Defteros, “Boleh tidak aku ajak Asmita ke rumahku?”

Paham kalau dua orang itu tentu butuh waktu bicara, Defteros mengangguk, “Tentu saja. Asal kau kembalikan dia tepat waktu.”

“Aku bukan propertimu.” Protes Asmita seketika yang hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah senyuman di wajah Defteros.

Akhirnya Kardia dan Camus berpamitan bersama Asmita, lalu mereka bertiga pulang dengan menaiki taxi agar lebih cepat dan tak harus berdesakan di kereta. Sampai di apartemen, mereka berpapasan dengan Minos dan Albafica di depan lift.

“Asmita?!” Minos tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang bersama Kardia.

“Lama tak bertemu, Minos.” Asmita lalu menoleh pada sosok di samping Minos, “Jadi kau adalah _mate_ Minos. Salam kenal, namaku Asmita.”

“Aku Albafica.” Jawab si surai biru langit itu meski dia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan sosok yang baru pertama dia lihat itu.

Tak mau ambil resiko bicara di tempat terbuka, mereka langsung menuju ke apartemen Kardia. Di sana tak ada tanda keberadaan Milo sama sekali, mungkin dia berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Kemudian mereka berlima duduk di sofa dan mulai berbincang.

“Jadi… kau juga seorang _vampire_ , Asmita?” tanya Camus, “Tapi… kenapa aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darimu?”

“Asmita adalah sedikit dari _vampire_ yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Dia bisa menghilangkan aroma _vampire_ dari tubuhnya dan semakin memudahkannya berbaur di antara manusia dan menghindari _hunter_.” Jelas Kardia.

“Pantas. Aku sama sekali tidak curiga.” Camus memandang Kardia di sebelahnya, “Jadi… hubungan kalian sebenarnya apa? Kenapa dia memanggilmu tuan muda?”

Mendengar itu, Minos tertawa, “Kebiasaanmu belum hilang juga, Asmita?”

“Lalu bagaimana kalian bertemu?” tanya Camus lagi, jelas penasaran.

Kardia bersandar di sofa yang empuk, “Aku menemukan dia di salah satu reruntuhan tempat yang menjadi hunian sekelompok kecil _vampire_. Saat itu dia masih kecil, kupikir dia hanya anak manusia biasa karena aku tak mencium bau _vampire_ dari dirinya. Tapi dia mengejutkanku dengan menyerang tiba-tiba dan berhasil melukaiku. Sejak saat itu dia tinggal bersama keluargaku, bersama Minos juga.”

Camus mengerutkan keningnya, “Tunggu… bukannya kau bilang keluargamu dibunuh para _hunter_ saat kau masih belum menjadi _vampire_ dewasa?”

Kardia mengangguk, “Ayah kandungku memang tewas karena _hunter_. Tepat saat Milo baru saja lahir. Sejak saat itu aku membawa Milo berkelana dan berpindah dari satu kelompok ke kelompok yang lain, sampai aku bertemu keluarga baruku, kelompok tempat Minos berada. Jumlahnya kami saat itu hanya empat _vampire_ dewasa dan tiga _vampire_ muda, aku, Minos dan Milo. Ditambah Asmita, kami jadi kelompok _vampire_ berdarah murni yang benar-benar mengasingkan diri dari manusia. Hanya keluar di waktu tertentu saat dahaga tak lagi tertahankan.”

“Jadi alasan kenapa Asmita memanggilmu ‘Tuan Muda’ itu, karena kau yang menolongnya?”

“Bisa jadi.” Kardia memandang Asmita, “Aku sendiri sudah menyerah untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya itu.”

“Sejak dulu Asmita lengket sekali dengan Kardia. Bahkan dia tak mau kusentuh.” Kata Minos.

“Itu karena baumu menyengat. Aku tidak suka.”

Sebelum Minos menyahut, Kardia melanjutkan ceritanya, “Minos meninggalkan kelompok setelah dia menjadi _vampire_ dewasa. Tak begitu lama, kelompok kami diserang oleh sekelompok besar _hunter_. Aku yang masih tidak berpengalaman menghadapi _hunter_ , tak begitu bisa membantu dan di tengah kekacauan itu, kelompok kami terpecah dan aku tak bisa menemukan siapapun kecuali Milo. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali berkelana. Kali ini tak menetap dimana pun untuk waktu yang lama.” Dia memandang Asmita, “Aku pikir tak ada yang selamat dari penyerangan itu.”

“Aku beruntung bisa mengecoh para _hunter_ itu dan melarikan diri ke perkampungan terdekat.” Ujar Asmita, “Aku tinggal beberapa hari disana sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan salah satu anggota kelompok yang memberiku uang juga bekal agar aku bisa hidup jauh dari tempat itu.”

“Jadi kemana saja kau selama ini?” tanya Kardia.

“Aku menghabiskan waktu di Timur. Baru beberapa tahun kemarin aku datang ke New York.” Asmita menunduk, “Saat itu seorang _hunter_ menyerangku yang baru saja ‘berburu’, aku sedikit lengah dan terluka cukup parah, saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Aspros dan Defteros yang menyelamatkanku. Mereka mengira _hunter_ itu sebagai berandalan yang suka membuat onar. Sejak itulah aku dekat dengan mereka berdua.” Dia memandang pada Camus sebelum bicara lagi, “Lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Meski sangat samar, aku bisa mencium bau Kardia padanya.”

“T-tunggu sebentar. Aku bertemu denganmu hampir dua tahun lalu, sedangkan aku belum begitu lama bertemu Kardia. Bagaimana bisa ada bau Kardia padaku?”

“Dari darahmu.” Asmita merapikan rambut panjangnya yang terurai lepas di samping wajahnya, “Kau ingat dulu kau pernah terluka saat mengupas apel? Saat itulah aku baru menyadarinya.”

“Mungkin karena Camus adalah reinkarnasi _mate_ Kardia sebelumnya.” Ujar Albafica yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara.

 Kardia melirik Camus sebentar sebelum memandang Asmita lagi, “Lalu… tentang hubunganmu dengan Defteros itu…”

“Dia _mate_ -ku.” Jawab Asmita seketika, “Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan padanya tentang siapa aku. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini selama yang aku bisa dan kemudian aku akan pergi. Jauh darinya dan tak akan kembali.”

“Asmita…”

“Aku hanya tidak bisa… membawanya dalam kehidupan seperti ini.” Asmita berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, “Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa.” Tanpa bicara lagi, Asmita pun meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Minos bersandar di sofa, “Masih saja seperti itu, si Asmita. seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri. Meski sama- _sama_ _vampire_ , aku tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.”

“Tak semua _simple_ sepertimu, Minos,” kata Kardia.

“Ya itu masalah kalian. Selalu menjadikan hal mudah sebagai sesuatu yang rumit dan merepotkan.”

.

Bulan bersinar cerah ditemani para bintang, sungguh berbeda dengan cuaca seharian tadi. Camus baru saja selesai mandi dan kini sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Dia duduk di samping Kardia yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di tempat tidur sambil bersandar pada setumpuk bantal.

“Sebenarnya aku selalu penasaran, bagaimana _vampire_ bisa mengenali _mate_ mereka?”

Kardia menutup bukunya dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya, “Saat _vampire_ bertemu langsung dengan _mate_ -nya, seluruh indranya akan terpusat pada orang itu. Insting kami bekerja dua kali lebih sensitif jika berada dekat dengan mereka dan saat kami menemukan orang yang tepat, keinginan kami untuk ‘berburu’ seolah hilang begitu saja.”

“Hilang? Tapi… bagaimana jika kalian merasa lapar?”

Kardia menyentuh sisi wajah Camus, “Kami akan tetap ‘berburu’, meski aroma darah yang lain sungguh tak menggugah selera.”

“Jadi… Asmita…”

“Posisinya lebih sulit dariku. Defteros jelas memiliki keluarga, lebih dari itu, dia memiliki saudara kembar. Kau juga tahu sendiri betapa akrab Defteros dengan kakak dan kedua adiknya. Asmita tak akan sanggup memutus hubungan itu.”

Camus menundukkan kepalanya, “Kalian… begitu mementingkan _mate_ kalian diatas segalanya.”

“Seperti yang selalu kubilang. _Mate_ adalah pusat dunia kami. Bagi kami mereka adalah segalanya.” Kardia menyusuri wajah hingga leher Camus, merasakan aliran darah disana. Dia menyibak rambut panjang Camus yang masih separuh basah. Kardia mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengecup lekuk leher Camus.

Kedua tangan Camus memeluk Kardia dan dia memejamkan mata saat merasakan lehernya tertusuk taring Kardia. Kali ini sudah tak terasa sakit lagi, justru rasanya sangat nyaman. Dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan tangan Kardia yang mulai menyusup ke balik kaus tidurnya. Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja…

Kardia mengecup bekas kedua taring di leher Camus dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di luka yang segera menghilang.  Dia duduk tegak lagi dan tersenyum pada Camus, “Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu.”

“… Maaf…”

“Sudah katakan padamu, kita punya waktu yang tak terbatas. Kita jalan perlahan saja. Lagipula aku tidak mau dicap sebagai serigala pemangsa.”

Mendengar itu, akhirnya Camus tersenyum.

“Begitu lebih baik. Nah, tidurlah! Aku mau ke kamar Milo sebentar.” Kardia beranjak dan meninggalkan kamar. Sejak pulang tadi, Milo langsung mengurung diri di kamar, itu membuat Kardia sangat cemas. Baginya, Milo bukan hanya adik, mungkin anak lebih tepat, karena sejak lahir, Kardialah yang merawatnya karena ayah kandung mereka tak pernah berniat menjadi seorang ‘ayah’ dan hanya memandang mereka seperti prajurit yang harus mematuhi semua kata-katanya.

Kardia mengetuk pintu kamar Milo dan baru masuk setelah mendengar suara adiknya dari dalam. Dia melihat Milo duduk diam di tempat tidurnya tanpa menyalakan lampu. Kardia menghampiri adiknya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan lembut dia mengusap kepala pemuda itu, “Kau tidak berburu? Tubuhmu sudah begini dinginnya.”

Jawaban yang dia terima hanyalah berupa gelengan kepala yang hampir tak tertangkap mata.

Kardia merangkul pundak Milo, “Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau tahu, Camus sangat mencemaskanmu.”

“Aku… harus pergi. Aku harus pergi, Kardia.” Tubuh Milo bergetar dalam pelukan kakaknya, “Aku tidak bisa berada disini.”

“Milo… pergipun akan percuma. Kau telah menemukan _mate_ -mu. Meski kau ada di belahan dunia yang lain, seluruh kesadaranmu akan berpusat padanya dan itu justru akan menyiksamu.” Kardia menengadahkan kepala Milo hingga mereka berpandangan, “Kau tahu… pagi tadi aku bertemu dengan Asmita.”

Mendengar itu, Milo langsung menegakkan badannya. Kedua matanya memancarkan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat, “Asmita? D-dia—”

“Dia masih hidup,” Kardia meneruskan ucapan Milo, “Dia berhasil selamat dari serangan itu dan karena kemampuan khususnya untuk menghilangkan aroma _vampire_ -nya, aku tak bisa melacak keberadaannya dan menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah tewas.” Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana panjangnya, “Ada nomor Asmita dsini. Kau bisa berbicara padanya, karena saat ini… kalian ada di posisi yang sama.”

“Posisi… yang sama?”

Kardia berdiri dan menepuk kepala adiknya, “Kau bicarakan pelan-pelan dengannya. Setelah itu pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu.” Setelahnya dia pun kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan melihat Camus sudah berbaring nyaman dalam selimut, “Kau sudah mau tidur?”

“Mmm… besok aku ada kuliah pagi.” Camus merapat pada Kardia yang berbaring di sebelahnya, “Bagaimana Milo?”

“Semoga besok dia sudah baikan. Aku suruh dia bicara dengan Asmita. Dulu mereka sangat dekat dan Milo juga lebih akrab dengan Asmita daripada dengan Minos yang sudah dia kenal duluan.” Kardia menyandarkan kepala pemuda dalam pelukannya itu di bahunya.

“Sebenarnya dia ada masalah apa? Setiap kali kutanya, dia pasti bungkam.”

Kardia merapatkan pelukannya, “Dia… sudah menemukan _mate_ -nya, tapi _mate_ -nya memiliki keluarga dan Milo… dia tak akan tega memutus ikatan itu.”

“… Sama seperti Asmita.” Camus memejamkan mata, “Apa kalian yang berdarah murni seperti ini selalu menderita seperti ini jika berhubungan dengan _mate_?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kardia terdiam.

“Kardia?” Camus hendak menengadahkan kepalanya, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh pelukan Kardia yang semakin erat.

“Yang belum kau tahu, Camus… _vampire_ berdarah murni tak semua suka jika bertemu dengan pasangan mereka. Pada dasarnya kami adalah makhluk buas, makhluk pemangsa yang gemar memburu.” Kardia mengepalkan tangannya, “Ada juga _vampire_ yang justru membunuh _mate_ mereka sendiri agar tak mematikan insting mereka sebagai pemburu.”

Tubuh Camus mengejang dalam pelukan Kardia, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

“Jumlah _vampire_ berpasangan seperti kita pun mungkin hanya 1 banding 100. Terkadang ini juga menimbulkan pertikaian di antara kami para darah murni, namun sejauh ini konflik berdarah selalu bisa dihindari karena jumlah _vampire_ liar justru lebih tinggi. Membunuh satu keturunan murni adalah kerugian di pihak kami sendiri.”

Kardia membelai rambut panjang Camus dan mengecup kepalanya, “Sudah, tidurlah! Kenapa jadi membahas hal yang tidak mengenakkan begini sih?” dia hanya mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Camus, “Besok kau bisa berangkat sendiri, kan? Aku akan pergi ke tempat Sage sebentar.”

Tak ada protes ‘jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil’ yang biasa keluar dari Camus, melainkan satu anggukan lagi dan semua berubah hening.

.

.

Esok harinya, Kardia dan Camus dibuat terheran-heran dengan kelakuan Milo. Saat mereka bangun, di meja makan sudah tersedia roti bakar yang hampir gosong dengan didampingi telur mata sapi dan sosis. Milo berdiri di dapur sambil membuat tiga cangkir kopi panas.

“Kau sedang apa, Milo?” tanya Kardia sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Oh! Kalian sudah bangun.” Milo berbalik dan memandang dua kakaknya, “Aku buatkan sarapan untuk kalian.” Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku dan melemparkannya pada Kardia.

Kardia menangkap ponsel itu tanpa kesulitan, “Kau sudah bicara dengannya?”

“Ya. Kuputuskan aku akan tetap disini. Berada di dekatnya akan lebih baik daripada pergi menjauh. Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa melindunginya.” Ujar Milo seraya membawa tiga cangkir kopi itu ke meja makan.

Camus dan Kardia saling berpandangan, lega melihat mood Milo yang membaik lagi.

“Hey, Camus. Boleh aku main ke kantormu lagi? Aku suka orang-orang disana.” Milo duduk di kursinya, disusul dua orang yang lain.

“Boleh saja. Mereka juga pasti senang kalau kantornya ramai.” Camus mengolesi roti degan mentega sebelum menyantapnya, “Akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau bawakan makanan.”

Milo tertawa, “Tenang. Kalau perlu satu restoran aku bawa ke sana.”

Pagi yang seperti itu membuat pikiran buruk Kardia bisa sedikit menyingkir. Jika Milo tetap ada disini, lebih mudah untuk menjaganya. Kardia tak ingin lagi bertindak egois dan membuat Milo pergi, seperti dulu saat dia baru kehilangan Dégel. Tembok tebal yang dia bangun menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Milo dan berujung pada perginya sang adik tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Camus berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama Milo. Kardia sendiri langsung bersiap untuk menemui Sage, dia ingin tahu perkembangan situasi saat ini. Memang kegiatan para _hunter_ semakin terasa menjauh, tapi Kardia tak bisa mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengenakan lencana organisasi _hunter_ milik Sage di setiap sudut jalan, seolah sedang melindungi mereka. Kardia tak mau Sage bertindak gegabah dan membahayakan anggotanya sendiri.

Memakai jaket dan memasukkan mantel ke dalam ranselnya, Kardia meninggalkan apartemen dan di depan, dia bertemu dengan Minos dan Albafica.

“Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?”

“Bertemu dengan Sage. Sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut aku!”

“Sage? Maksudmu pimpinan organisasi _hunter_ itu?”

Kardia mengangguk.

“Sebaiknya kita ikut dengan Kardia, Minos. Kau sendiri penasaran kan kenapa para _hunter_ itu seakan berjaga di sekeliling kita?” Albafica menyentuh lengan Minos, “Aku punya firasat buruk, dan kau tahu sendiri, firasatku hampir tidak pernah meleset.”

Minos tampak menimbang sebentar sebelum setuju pada ucapan _mate_ -nya, “Baiklah. Lagian aku penasaran dengan si Sage ini.”

Mereka bertiga pun menuju hotel tempat Sage dan Manigoldo tinggal selama mereka di New York. Hotel itu tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka dan bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan, Kardia menceritakan dengan singkat tentang kisah Sage dan itu membuat si cerwet Minos pun sampai terdiam.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat tujuan, bukan hotel mewah, tapi tempatnya nyaman. Di luar hotel itu, Kardia melihat beberapa _hunter_ berjaga di tempat-tempat yang tak mencolok, seperti stand makanan di pinggir jalan atau _café_ di sudut jalan.

“Pengawalannya lebih ketat dari pada pengamanan kepala negara.” Ujar Minos saat mereka masuk ke dalam hotel.

Di lobi depan, Manigoldo sudah menunggu karena memang Kardia sudah menghubunginya dan bilang kalau mereka akan datang. Setelahnya mereka menuju kamar Sage yang ada di lantai dasar. Manigoldo mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Di dalam, Sage duduk di sofa dekat dengan jendela. Dia langsung berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

“Rupanya kau membawa teman.”

Kardia pun memperkenalkan Minos dan Albafica pada Sage, lalu mereka semua duduk di set sofa dalam kamar itu.

“Kalian datang di saat yang tepat, saat ini beberapa anggota kami yang berhasil melacak pergerakan kelompok Deathmask dan lainnya. Seperti perkiraan Manigoldo, Deathmask membentuk kelompok _hunter_ sendiri dan mulai bergerak frontal.”

Manigoldo mengeluarkan beberapa koran lokal yang memuat berita pembantaian di gudang-gudang tak terpakai yang tersebar di beberapa penjuru kota New York, “Semua ini adalah ulah Deathmask dan kelompok barunya. Di antaranya ada dua _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki _mate_ dan aku tahu ini akan membawa pergerakan dari pihak kalian.”

Kardia memandang berita di koran itu, “Membunuh _vampire_ berdarah murni, apa dia tidak pernah diberitahu konsekuensi kalau berani menganggu kami?”

“Sudah kukatakan padamu, Deathmask terlalu dibutakan oleh dendamnya.” Ujar Manigoldo, “Sejauh yang aku tahu, anggota kelompok barunya ada sekitar tujuh sampai sepuluh _hunter_ dan mereka berasal dari beberapa organisasi berbeda. Dilihat dari hasilnya, kemampuan mereka tinggi hingga bisa mengalahkan _vampire_ sebanyak ini.”

“Dengan kejadian ini, aku sarankan kalian tetap berada dalam jarak aman antara satu dengan yang lain,” Sage melipat tangan di dadanya, “Deathmask tak akan ragu menyerang kalian meski di tempat umum sekalipun.” Pria tua itu memandang tiga sosok di hadapannya, “Kami juga akan berjaga di sekitar orang-orang yang kalian kenal agar mereka tak dijadikan sanderan untuk memancing kalian.”

Jemari Kardia mengepal begitu erat, “Aku akan berhenti dari tempat kerjaku. Sedikit menjauh dari mereka mungkin lebih baik.”

Sage mengangguk, “Aku akan tetap menempatkan penjagaan di sekitar sana.”

“Kau butuh dia hidup-hidup atau kau tidak akan protes kalau aku lemparnya mayatnya ke kakimu?”

“Minos!” Kardia memandang si rambut keperakan itu, “Jaga bicaramu!”

“Aku cuma mencoba membantu.”

“Kami akan coba mengarahkan pergerakan mereka menjauh dari pusat kota.” Sage beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke jendela dan memandang kesibukan kota New York dari sana, “Tapi kalau Deathmask tetap bergerak frontal, aku tidak menyalahkan jika kalian memang harus mempertahankan diri.”

Setelah membahas beberapa langkah keamanan, Kardia, Minos dan Albafica berpamitan. Kardia sendiri langsung berpisah dengan Minos dan Albafica. Dia berniat mampir ke rumah Sisyphus untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Rasanya tak enak keluar begini saja, apalagi pria itu sudah sangat baik padanya, Kardia merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak. Tapi Kardia harus melakukan ini demi keselamatan Sisyphus.

Baru saja akan turun ke stasiun _subway_ , ponsel Kardia berdering nyaring. Begitu melihat layar poselnya, Kardia langsung menerima panggilan itu.

“Camus, ada apa?”

“Kardia!! Kardia kau harus ke rumah sakit. Sekarang!!”

“Apa yang terjadi? Camus? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?”

“Bukan aku… tapi Sisyphus… dia… dia diserang seseorang.”

Hampir saja ponsel itu remuk karena genggaman Kardia. Setelah mengetahui nama rumah sakitnya, Kardia berbalik dan berlari meninggakan stasiun dan masuk ke dalam lorong di antara gedung tinggi. Disana dia langsung melompat ke atap dan memacu kakinya secepat mungkin melompati atap gedung dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dalam hitungan menit dia pun sudah sampai di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di New York.

Kardia melangkah menuju ke ruang operasi dan di lorong rumah sakit itu dia melihat Camus berdiri di sebelah Aiolos yang duduk menenangkan seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu panjang yang dikenali Kardia sebagai Sasha, kekasih Sisyphus.

“Kardia.” Camus tak bergeming di tempatnya dan menghampiri Kardia.

“Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?”

Camus membawa Kardia sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu, “Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Waktu kami di kelas, Aiolos mendapat telepon dari kepolisian yang bilang kalau Sisyphus diserang oleh orang tak dikenal. Lukanya sangat parah dan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Polisi sedang melacak siapa penyerangnya, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menangkapnya. Kardia… Sisyphus diserang oleh _hunter_. Aku yakin itu.”

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Kardia merangkul Camus, “Dimana Milo?”

“Dia ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dia bilang akan coba mengejar penyerang Sisyphus. Aku sudah ingatkan agar tak bertindak sendiri dan segera kembali jika dia tahu posisi _hunter_ itu.”

Kedua mata Kardia terpejam untuk menenangkan seluruh indranya agar tak menuruti amarah yang menyebar cepat. Dia memusatkan pikiran pada denyut jantung Camus yang perlahan berdetak normal lagi dalam pelukannya. Dia juga membiarkan indranya meraba detak kehidupan di sana. Suara jantung Aiolos, Sasha, juga detak jantung Sisyphus yang terdengar lemah dan pelan, tapi itu bukan detak jantung seseorang yang sudah menyerah. Sisyphus tetap berjuang untuk hidup.

“Kau temani mereka dulu! Aku akan coba hubungi Minos dan Albafica. Aku tak yakin mereka punya kenalan dekat, tapi paling tidak mereka bisa waspada.” Kardia mengecup bibir Camus sekilas, “Tidak apa-apa. Di rumah sakit ini ada _vampire_ berdarah murni yang kukenal, mereka akan menjaga kalian.”

Kardia keluar dari gedung rumah sakit dan menelepon Minos untuk mengabarkan kejadian ini. Mendengar Minos mengupat, Kardia sudah cukup yakin kalau _hunter_ yang nekad menghadapinya, akan segera menemui ajal. Dia lalu meminta agar Minos dan Albafica kembali ke apartemen saja agar tak timbul masalah yang tak perlu.

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa menyedot perhatian dari orang sekitar, Milo melompat entah dari mana dan mendarat mulus di sebelah Kardia.

“Aku mengejarnya sampai ke perbatasan kota. Tak jauh dari gudang tempat Camus disekap kemarin dulu itu.”

Kali ini ponsel di tangan Kardia benar-benar remuk tak berbentuk, “Sialan mereka itu!!”

Milo berjengit dan mundur selangkah. Kakaknya yang sedang emosi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lihat.

“Milo, kau awasi Kanon juga yang lainnya. Saat ini semua beresiko menjadi sasaran para _hunter_.” Kardia menepuk kepala adiknya itu, “Aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya.”

“Umm… baiklah.”

“Jaga jarak amanmu!”

“ _Okay_.” Milo pun kembali melesat pergi dalam sekejap mata.

Kardia membuang remukan ponselnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit. Di depan pintu masuk, seorang _hunter_ yang berpakaian casual datang menghampirinya, Kardia tak bersikap siaga karena dia segera mengenali lencana di jaket pria muda berambut hitam pendek itu.

“Kau pasti Kardia. Aku mendengar tentangmu dari seniorku, Manigoldo.” Ujar _hunter_ yang dari penampilannya mungkin baru berumur 16 sampai 17 tahun, “Namaku Shura, aku yang menemukan temanmu. Maaf, andai aku datang sedikit lebih cepat.”

“Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Sisyphus dengan membawanya kemari, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih.”

Agaknya Shura terkejut mendapat ucapan terima kasih setulus itu dari seorang _vampire_. “Aku akan tetap berjaga disini bersama beberapa yang lain, kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

Jelas saja Kardia tidak keberatan. Dia ingin tempat ini berada dalam tingkat keamanan yang sempura. “Jangan paksakan diri kalian. Berjagalah dengan bergantian! Dan kalian bisa minta bantuan apa saja pada ‘teman’ku di rumah sakit ini. Mereka bisa dipercaya.”

Setelah itu Kardia meninggalkan Shura dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk menemani Camus. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah bagaimana melindungi orang-orang yang berharga. Deathmask, sudah tak bisa dibiarkan bertindak seenaknya lagi.

.

.

Menjelang malam, hujan kembali turun, tak begitu deras, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang yang berada di luar jadi basah kuyub. Kardia dan Camus kembali ke depan ruang ICU karena Sisyphus untuk malam ini akan menginap di ruangan khusus itu. Mereka membawa empat cangkir kopi untuk Aiolos dan Sasha, juga Saga dan Kanon yang baru saja datang. Dengan adanya Kanon disana, bisa dipastikan Milo juga ada. Si pirang itu berdiri diam di ujung koridor ICU. Kardia sudah menghubungi Asmita –via ponsel milik Camus- dan memintanya untuk mengawasi Defteros juga Aspros. Bisa dibilang posisi mereka saat ini adalah siaga satu. _Hunter_ dari kelompok Deathmask bisa menyerang siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan _vampire_.

Setelah memberikan kopi pada masing-masing di sana, Kardia menghampiri Milo yang sedari tadi diam membisu, “Kau _okay_?”

Milo mengangguk, melirik sekilas pada Kanon, “Apa-apaan jumlah _hunter_ di sekitar sini?”

“Tenanglah. _Hunter_ yang memakai lencana adalah _hunter_ dari organisasi yang dipimpin Sage. Dia akan membantu kita mengatasi serangan dari Deathmask. Kau bisa percaya pada mereka.”

“Kau serius?”

“Aku memang belum menceritakan semua, tapi yakinlah, Sage orang yang bisa dipercaya. Manigoldo, juga _hunter_ di organisasi itu.”

Tak membantah, Milo hanya mengangguk.

“Senekad-nekadnya Deathmask, dia tak akan menyerang di fasilitas umum seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu dan fokuskan indramu pada Kanon. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”

“Dan frustasi…” sahut Milo lirih.

Sadar kalau saat ini kata-kata belaka tak bisa menghibur adiknya, Kardia mengusap-usap kepala Milo seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dulu. Kemudian dia kembali ke sebelah Camus yang berbincang dengan Kanon.

“Kalian sudah ada disini sejak tadi, kalau kalian ingin pulang, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Saga yang akan menemani Aiolos dan Sasha.”

“Tidak. Kami akan tetap disini. Setidaknya sampai kami tahu Sisyphus baik-baik saja.” Camus memandang sosok Sasha yang tampak sudah tenang dan air mata sudah mengering di pipinya.

Mereka kembali diam dan memandang dokter juga suster yang sesekali masuk untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien mereka. Kardia berdiri di depan dinding kaca pemisah dan miris memandang sosok Sisyphus yang terbaring dengan alat-alat mekanik untuk menunjang hidupnya.

.

Malam semakin meraja, namun belum ada kabar bagus dari staff rumah sakit. Kardia duduk di sebelah Camus yang tidur bersandar padanya. Di samping Camus ada Sasha yang tidur bersandar pada badan sofa dengan selimut dari rumah sakit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Di sofa yang lain Aiolos dan Saga tidur dengan jemari saling bertaut dan mereka bersandar satu sama lain.

Di sudut koridor, tampak Kanon sedang berbincang dengan Milo. Kardia sendiri menulikan diri pada percakapan lirih yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya.

“Kau tidak capek berdiri terus dari tadi?” tanya Kanon pada Milo yang bersandar di dinding, “Kau bisa duduk di sofa sana.”

Milo menggeleng, “Aku disini saja.”

Kanon menghela napas, “Tak kusangka kau keras kepala.” Lalu dia melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Milo, “Paling tidak pakai ini. Pendingin ruangan disini suhunya lumayan, lagipula di luar hujan, dinginnya jadi berlipat.” Melihat wajah Milo yang ragu, Kardia memakaikan jaket itu pada pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, “Aku bisa pinjam selimut nanti. Kau yakin tidak mau duduk?”

Sekali lagi Milo menggeleng, “Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini saja, lebih baik kau yang beristirahat.”

Kanon tersenyum, “Ya sudah, adilnya kita sama-sama duduk. Ayo!” dia mengajak Milo duduk di salah satu sofa kosong disana. “Badanmu dingin. Kau yakin tidak mau pulang saja? Aku bisa mengantarmu.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak suka di rumah sendirian. Jadi aku disini saja sampai Kardia dan Camus pulang.”

“Kau akrab sekali dengan kakakmu.”

“Mmm… Kardia satu-satunya keluarga yang terikat darah denganku. Tak mungkin aku tak akrab dengannya. Bukannya kau juga seperti itu dengan kakak kembarmu?”

“Ya—dia saudara kembarku. Wajar kalau kami akrab.”

Obrolan mereka terputus saat seorang dokter yang tadi masuk ke ruang ICU keluar dengan wajah lega. Dokter itu membangunkan orang-orang di depan ruang ICU dan menyampaikan kabar kalau kondisi Sisyphus sudah lepas dari masa kritis dan dia mengizinkan satu orang untuk masuk ke dalam. Aiolos meminta supaya Sasha yang menemani kakaknya di dalam, karena dia paham bahwa gadis itulah yang paling merasa cemas juga takut. Setelah Sasha masuk ke dalam, semua kembali duduk dan diam, membiarkan kelegaan menyelimuti mereka.

“Syukurlah, sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa.” Kanon menguap lebar, “Keberatan kalau aku tidur?”

Milo menggeleng, “Tidur saja. Aku juga mengantuk.”

Kanon bersandar di sofa dan segera lelap begitu matanya terpejam. Melihat itu, senyum tipis tampak di wajah Milo. Dia pun memejamkan matanya meski tak tidur. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati kehangatan yang ada, meski sedikit sesak menyelinap diantaranya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	6. Chapter 6

Seminggu berlalu sejak kasus penyerangan Sisyphus, Kardia memusatkan seluruh kewaspadaannya di sekitar rumah sakit. Kodisi Sisyphus mulai mengalami peningkatan meski dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sekarang Sisyphus sudah keluar dari ICU dipindahkan ke kamar rawat walau tetap membutuhkan alat-alat kedokteran agar tetap bisa bertahan.

Dengan koneksinya, Kardia meminta agar Sisyphus diberikan perawatan yang paling maksimal, berapapun biaya yang dibutuhkan akan ditanggung olehnya. Ini hanya balas jasa kecil dibanding seluruh kebaikan tulus yang Kardia terima dari Sisyphus.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kabar terakhir yang diterima Kardia dari Manigoldo adalah bahwa jumlah anggota kelompok Deathmask sudah mencapai 20 _hunter_ yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi. Dalam selang tujuh hari ini, mereka berhasil memusnahkan satu _nest_ _vampire_ di sudut kota New York, menjadikan itu sebagai headline di surat kabar yang beredar. Ini jelas berbeda dengan kinerja _hunter_ lain yang sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan kepanikan umum. Dengan beredarnya kabar kalau pembantaian terjadi di kota ini, Kardia pun merasakan pergolakan emosi dari orang-orang yang ada dalam radius indranya. Takut, panik, cemas dan itu membuat Kardia merasa tak nyaman.

“Hei, jangan memasang muka tegang seperti itu.” Camus menghampiri Kardia yang berdiri di balkon apartemen mereka dan merangkul lengan sang _vampire_ , “Ayo, kau jadi ikut ke rumah sakit, kan?”

“Tentu saja.” Kardia menggenggam jemari Camus, “Sampai semua ini selesai, jangan berada jauh dariku. Kumohon.”

Paham akan rasa khawatir dari pasangan hidupnya itu, Camus mengangguk, “Kau kan selalu menjagaku meski aku sedang di kampus bersama Aiolos. Aku tidak akan menghilang. Aku janji.” Dia memejamkan mata saat Kardia merendahkan kepalanya dan mereka pun berbagi sebuah ciuman hangat di sore yang sedikit mendung ini.

“AHEM!!”

Keduanya melepaskan diri dan melihat Milo berdiri di samping meja makan sambil berkacak pinggang, “Kalian mau bermesraan terus atau mau mengantar makanan ini ke rumah sakit?”

Kardia dan Camus pun masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Milo.

“Kau ini bawel, ya?! Tidak bisa lihat orang senang sedikit.” Kardia menyentil kening adiknya, “Ya sudah, ayo berangkat.”

Karena tak ingin buang waktu, mereka berangkat dengan cara ala _vampire_ yang lebih memilih jalan pintas yaitu melewati atap di belantara gedung. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dalam waktu singkat dan langsung menuju ke bagian VIP, tempat dimana Sisyphus dirawat. Sampai di kamar tujuan, yang didalam hanya ada Sasha bersama seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sisyphus, hanya saja rambut coklatnya terpotong pendek dan rapi.

“Ah, Kardia, Camus, Milo.” Sasha menyapa semua yang datang, “Ini Ilias, kakak Sisyphus. Dia baru bisa datang karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja.”

Mereka semua saling berjabat tangan.

“Terima kasih kalian selalu datang menjenguk.” Ujar Ilias.

“Sudah sewajarnya. Sisyphus banyak membantuku.”

Camus meletakkan wadah makanan yang dia bawa ke meja, “Silahkan makan, kami bawakan seadanya saja.”

Milo mengusap wajahnya, biar bagaimana instingnya sebagai pemburu terusik dengan bau darah disana, “Aku beli minum dulu di kantin.” Dengan itu dia langsung keluar dari kamar rawat dan memacu langkahnya ke arah cafetaria. Begitu seriusnya menahan diri agar tak tergoda rangsangan darah di sepanjang koridor, Milo sampai tak sadar ada orang datang dari sisi lain tikungan, jadilah mereka bertabrakan dengan suksesnya.

“Milo!! Kau membuatku kaget saja.”

Segera Milo menengadah dan segera saja seluruh indranya kembali tenang melihat siapa yang ada di sana, “Kanon… maaf. Aku tidak sengaja.”

“Kenapa jalanmu terburu-buru begitu? Kau lihat hantu?” Kanon memandang Milo, “Wajahmu agak pucat. Kau sakit?”

Milo menggeleng, “Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit.” Saat itu dia sadar kalau Kanon hanya sendirian, “Mana Saga?”

“Oh, dia menemani Aiolos di rumah. Hari ini kusuruh si Aiolos itu istirahat. Mukanya sudah seperti mayat hidup begitu. Lagipula Ilias pulang, kan? Jadi ada yang jaga di sini.” Ujar Kanon, “Lalu kau mau kemana? Pulang?”

“Tidak. Aku mau beli minum untuk semua di cafetaria.”

“Kalau begitu aku ikut. Kau pasti tidak bisa membawanya sendiri.”

Maka keduanya pun menuju ke kantin rumah sakit sambil berbincang.

“Jadi, kakaknya Sisyphus itu kerja dimana? Kenapa baru bisa datang sekarang?”

“Ilias menjadi pengajar di salah satu daerah di benua Timur. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pulang.” Kanon memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, “Aku kangen dengan si kecil Regulus. Waktu mereka pindah, dia masih kecil sekali. Sekarang dia pasti sudah besar.”

“Siapa Regulus?”

“Anak Ilias.”

“Dia sudah menikah?”

“Ya, tapi istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan Regulus. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Ilias memutuskan untuk pergi jauh.” Kanon membukakan pintu cafetaria dan segera menuju ke meja pemesanan. “Kau mau kopi atau teh?”

“Apa saja, dan kopi susu untuk Kardia. Dia tidak suka kopi hitam.”

Kanon setengah tertawa, “Kau benar-benar mengerti kakakmu.” Dia memesan enam gelas minuman dan membayarnya. Meminjam nampan dari kantin itu, mereka pun kembali ke kamar tempat Sisyphus dirawat.

“Omong-omong, aku tidak pernah tahu kau sekolah dimana. Atau kau sudah kuliah?”

“Hmm… aku sudah selesai sekolah tapi aku tidak mau meneruskan kuliah dulu karena aku tidak tahu harus mengambil jurusan apa. Kardia juga membiarkanku memikirkan dulu apa yang ingin aku pelajari sebelum masuk kuliah.” Jawab Milo, tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena Kardia memang sempat memintanya untuk masuk kuliah saja agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kanon.

“Senang ya punya kakak yang perhatian seperti Kardia.”

Kali ini senyum Milo benar-benar mengembang, “Ya. Aku bersyukur punya kakak sepertinya.”

Yang Milo tidak tahu, saat itu pandangan Kanon melembut padanya.

.

Hujan turun rintik saat Milo dan Kanon berjalan meninggakan rumah sakit. Mereka menuju ke stasiun _subway_ karena Kanon harus segera pulang. Milo pun beralasan dia ingin pulang untuk menonton acara favoritnya agar dia bisa memastikan Kanon sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Mereka berbincang santai sambil menyusuri jalanan yang tetap ramai meski hujan turun. Milo bisa merasakan Manigoldo mengikuti mereka dari jarak aman dan tak mencurigakan. Agak kesal juga sih harus diawasi oleh _hunter_ , tapi demi keselamatan Kanon, Milo rela membuang jauh harga dirinya sebagai seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni.

Tak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk stasiun, mendadak saja ada dua orang yang menghadang mereka, saat akan berbalik, muncul dua orang lain dan keempatnya mengepung Kanon juga Milo hingga mereka terpaksa masuk ke sebuah lorong.

 _“Sial!! Kenapa harus bertemu dengan mereka, sih?”_ batin Milo jengkel.

“Apa mau kalian?!” Kanon berdiri di depan Milo.

“Tak usah ikut campur, bocah. Menjauhlah dari monster itu kalau kau ingin selamat.” Ujar salah satu dari empat orang bertudung itu.

“Kalianlah yang harus menjauh!!” Manigoldo muncul di ujung lorong dengan beberapa luka di badannya. Sepertinya ada yang menghadangnya juga, “Milo, cepat pergi dari sini!”

Kanon memandang Milo, “Kau kenal dia?”

“Ceritanya panjang. Kita harus pergi.” Milo menyambar lengan Kanon dan memaksanya untuk lari. Namun para _hunter_ disana tak menyerah begitu saja. Dua di antaranya mengejar Milo dan Kanon sementara dua lainnya menghadapi Manigoldo.

“Berhenti kau, monster!!” seru _hunter_ di belakang Milo. Sebuah panah dilepaskan, tapi Milo bisa menghindarinya.

“Milo!! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” tanya Kanon meski dia terengah karena mengikuti langkah kaki Milo yang –diluar dugaannya- sangat cepat. Mereka masuk ke sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai dan naik melewati tangga. “Milo!!”

Milo berhenti dan memandang Kanon. Dia sudah menyeret Kanon pada situasi yang paling ingin dia hindari, “… Maaf, Kanon… maaf…” hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Milo.

Tak lama dia mendengar suara derap langkah memasuki gedung itu. Milo pun memaksa agar Kanon tetap mengikutinya. Mereka berlari sampai ke atap gedung dan bersembunyi di balik tiang besi penyangga wadah penampungan air.

Tangan Milo terkepal rapat sekali sampai Kanon saja merasa sakit hanya dengan melihatnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu menyentuh kepalan tangan Milo.

“Hey… tenanglah! Kau bisa ceritakan semua padaku, Milo. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?”

Pertanyaan itu tak mendapatkan jawaban karena terdengar suara tembakan dua kali yang menghantam besi penyangga di belakang mereka. Refleks mereka berdua merunduk, berusaha berlindung dari peluru yang kembali ditembakan. Bau perak panas menyengat di penciuman Milo, cukup untuk membuatnya mual.

“Percuma kau lari, monster. Kau tak akan lolos dari kami.” Seru salah seorang _hunter_ dengan suara dingin yang berbahaya.

“Keluarlah dan hadapi kami. Apa kau sebegitu pengecutnya sampai hanya bisa bersembunyi dan berlari?” sahut _hunter_ yang lain.

Meski kupingnya terasa panas mendengar itu, Milo tak terbawa emosi. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menjauhkan Kanon dari bahaya.

Melihat raut wajah Milo yang tegang dan sedikit panik, Kanon mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah potongan besi. Dia menyambar besi panjang dan melemparkannya pada dua orang di kejauhan. Lemparan asal itu mengenai kepala salah satu _hunter_ dengan telak, memberi mereka waktu untuk berpindah tempat ke balik pipa-pipa besi besar yang berfungsi sebagai pengatur udara di gedung.

Tembakan kembali ke lepaskan dan menghantam besi-besi kokoh itu.

“Ada pintu keluar lain di sana.” Kanon menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil di sudut atap itu. Jaraknya sedikit jauh, tapi kalau mereka bisa mencuri waktu beberapa detik saja, mereka pasti bisa mencapainya.

Di dekat pipa-pipa besar itu ada beberapa besi bekas yang sudah berkarat. Bisa dijadikan senjata darurat. Milo dan Kanon masing-masing mengambil sebatang besi itu dan bersamaan melempar ke arah penyerang mereka. Sekali lagi serangan itu mengenai dua _hunter_ di sana dan kesempatan itu diambil Kanon juga Milo untuk berlari ke arah pintu.

Namun salah seorang _hunter_ berhasil melepaskan tembakan lagi dan langsung menembus kaki kanan Milo dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

“Milo!!” Kanon yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu segera berhenti dan berbalik.

“LARI!!! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!!! LARI!!” nyeri yang terasa membakar menjalar dari kaki hingga keseluruh tubuhnya. Melihat Kanon yang bergeming di tempat Milo kembali menyuruhnya pergi, “CEPAT LARI!! LARI!!!”

Namun bukannya pergi, Kanon justru kembali ke tempat Milo dan duduk bersimpuh untuk menopang tubuh pemuda itu, memandang tajam pada dua _hunter_ yang menodongkan senjata mereka, siap menembak kapan saja.

“APA-APAAN KALIAN? KENAPA MENYERANG TANPA ALASAN?!” Kanon setengah memeluk tubuh Milo yang merintih kesakitan.”

“Tanpa alasan?” tanya seorang _hunter_ dengan nada mengejek, “Monster penghisap darah seperti itus udah sewajarnya dibinasakan. Mereka hanya makhluk haus darah yang tak punya hati.”

Wajah Kanon berubah pucat, logikanya tak mau menerima tuduhan dua orang berwajah keji di hadapannya, “Apa maksud kalian menyebutnya monster? Jangan seenaknya sendiri!!”

“Seenaknya?” seorang _hunter_ menembakkan senjatanya lagi dan peluru perak pun menembus kaki Milo yang lain.

“AARRGHH!!!!”

“HENTIKAN!!” Kanon memeluk tubuh Milo yang mengejang.

“Kau lihat saja sendiri wujud sebenarnya monster terkutuk itu.”

Sekuat apapun Milo mencoba bertahan, rasa sakit juga panas membara perlahan menyiksa tubuhnya, mematikan seluruh indranya dan membangkitkan insting liarnya. Semua diperparah dengan keberadaan Kanon di dekatnya. Aroma pemuda itu terlalu menggoda, terlalu menggiurkan.

“Milo… Milo!!” Kanon kini panik merasakan suhu tubuh Milo yang meningkat drastis.

Di ujung kewarasannya, Milo mendorong Kanon menjauh, dia tidak ingin mencelakai pemuda itu, “Lari… Kanon… cepat pergi dari sini…”

“AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU!!”

Dahaga sudah tak tertahankan lagi seiring darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di kaki Milo. Sepasang taring pun muncul di deretan giginya mengikuti insting untuk mencari mangsa.

Kanon tanpa sadar menahan napasnya melihat sosok Milo di hadapannya. Sekilas tetap sama seperti pemuda yang dia kenal, namun sepasang taring tajam dan mata yang merah menyala membuat buku kuduknya berdiri.

“Kau lihat? Itulah wujud sebenarnya. Monster.”

Kedua _hunter_ itu mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Milo dan suara letusan pistol menggema di atap itu…

…

Kanon bergeming di tempatnya terduduk memandang apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Tepat saat suara letusan terdengar, muncul tiga sosok di atap itu dan dengan cepat menjatuhkan dua orang bertudung disana dan membuat mereka tergeletak tak bergerak.

Air langit turun semakin deras diikuti suara petir yang bersahutan, namun semua tak terasa oleh Kanon yang tetap memandang sosok Milo yang kini berada dalam pelukan seseorang berambut biru. Otak Kanon baru bisa memproses kalau yang dia lihat tadi adalah sosok Kardia, Camus dan orang asing yang mencoba menolong mereka di lorong bawah tadi.

Kanon terkejut saat sebuah mantel hujan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang tua dengan wajah ramah tersenyum padanya.

“Ayo, kita pergi dari sini.”

Seakan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa sendiri, Kanon menurut saja saat dirinya dibimbing menjauh dari tempat itu, meski matanya tak bisa lepas dari Milo.

.

.

Kardia masih memeluk Milo yang berontak hebat. Adiknya kini hanya dikuasai dahaga yang pastinya menyiksa.

“Maaf, aku kurang sigap dan membuatnya terluka.” Ujar Manigoldo.

“Tidak… bukan salahmu. Ini salahku.”

Manigoldo memandang bagaimana Kardia dengan protektifnya memeluk Milo. Siapa bilang _vampire_ hanyalah moster tak berperasaan? Jika itu benar, maka apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini? Kepalsuan? Tidak. Airmata yang mengalir sunyi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hadir karena dusta.

Perlahan Manigoldo mendekati Kardia, “Baringkan dia!”  

Camus menahan Manigoldo yang hendak duduk di dekat Kardia, “Jangan! Dengan kondisi Milo seperti ini, dia bisa menyerangmu.”

“Yang terpenting adalah menghilangkan dahaganya, kan?” Manigoldo menggulung lengan bajunya dan menarik sebuah belati dari ikat pinggang khususnya, “Baringkan dia!” ulangnya.

Kardia dan Camus pun berusaha membaringkan Milo meski mereka harus berhati-hati agar tak malah menciderai adik mereka itu. Saat Milo sudah berbaring dengan kedua tangan dan pundak ditahan oleh Kardia juga Camus, Manigoldo mengulurkan lengannya tepat di atas mulut Milo dan dengan belatinya, dia menyayat tubuhnya sendiri hingga darah segar mengalir deras dari luka dalam itu.

Walau terkejut, Kardia dan Camus tak bicara apa-apa.

Darah dari luka Manigoldo mengalir dalam mulut Milo yang langsung menelannya dengan lapar. Perlahan Milo kembali tenang dan luka di kedua kakinya mulai menutup setelah dua peluru perak itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Suhu tubuhnya yang panas membakar sudah kembali normal seperti biasa dan organ-organ matinya kembali berfungsi layaknya manusia.

Melihat adiknya tak lagi berontak, Kardia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan dan pundak Milo. Lalu dia merobek lengan bajunya untuk membebat luka di tangan Manigoldo, “Terima kasih.” Ucapnya singkat. Kemudian Kardia membopong tubuh Milo dan meminta agar Camus membantu Manigoldo supaya mereka bisa cepat kembali ke apartemen.

.

Kardia membaringkan Milo di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengusap-usap kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Biarpun Milo memejamkan mata, Kardia tahu dia tak tidur, hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

“Kardia… Kanon bagaimana? Apa dia terluka?” tanya Milo lirih, seperti menahan tangis.

“Kanon baik-baik saja. Dia aman.”

Setelahnya Milo berbalik dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut. Memaklumi apa yang sedang dirasakan adiknya, Kardia meninggalkan Milo sendiri di kamar dan menghampiri Camus yang sedang mengobati Manigoldo. Luka sedalam itu pasti membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

“Kau harus ke rumah sakit.” Kardia duduk di sebelah Camus.

“Tidak perlu.” Manigoldo memandang lengannya yang sedang dibebat perban bersih, “Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka seperti ini.”

“Istirahatlah sebentar! Kau bisa pakai kamar kami.” Ujar Camus yang sudah selesai merawat luka Manigoldo.

Tapi pria berambut pendek itu menolak, “Aku harus menyusul _master_ ,” Manigoldo pun berdiri, “aku akan kabari kalian lagi nanti.”

Kardia juga Camus membiarkan saja Manigoldo berpamitan dan memilih balkon sebagai jalan keluarnya. Kemudian Camus membereskan kotak P3K yang dipakai untuk mengobati Manigoldo.

“Bagaimana kondisi Milo?” tanya Camus.

“Fisiknya sudah tidak apa-apa… tapi…” Kardia menyisir poni dengan jemarinya, “Camus… yang harus kau tahu…” dia berhenti sejenak, menimbang apakah bijak memberitahu ini pada Camus, namun Kardia juga sadar dia tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini seterusnya pada Camus. Maka dipandangnya lagi pemuda itu, kemudian mengatakan apa yang selalu membuat Milo menjadi kacau akhir-akhir ini, ”Camus… Kanon adalah _mate_ untuk Milo.”

Gerakan tangan Camus yang sedang menata isi kotak di pangkuannya langsung berhenti. Dia memandang Kardia dengan wajah pucat, “Kau… serius?” kepala Kardia yang menunduk dalam jadi jawaban untuk Camus. Setelah itu tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Camus meletakkan kotak putih itu di meja dan kemudian dia duduk merapat pada Kardia. Bersandar dan menggenggam jemari pasangan abadinya.

Camus jadi tak tahu harus bicara apa karena dia sama sekali tak menyangka orang-orang yang dekat dengannya jadi terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi dia tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, karena memang tak ada yang salah. Tak ada yang salah jika kita menemukan orang yang tepat bagi kita meski orang itu ada di luar jangkauan.

Ketenangan mereka terganggu saat terdengar suara bel pintu. Pastinya bukan Minos, karena makhluk yang satu itu paling tidak kenal sopan santun di antara sesamanya. Camus pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

“Asmita.” Camus segera mempersilahkan Asmita masuk.

“Aku… mendengar semuanya dari orang bernama Sage. Bagaimana Milo?”

Camus menutup pintu lagi, “Dia ada di dalam kamar.” Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu tak menghalangi Asmita yang langsung masuk ke kamar Milo. Memang… hanya Asmita yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan _vampire_ muda itu.

Kembali duduk di sebelah Kardia, Camus membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk. Saat ini dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Kardia merasa lebih baik.

.

Lebih dari tiga jam Asmita berada di dalam kamar Milo. Kardia dan Camus menunggu di sofa, masih saling merapat, menyamankan diri pada kehangatan yang ada. Kepala Camus bersadar nyaman di pundak Kardia sementara kepalanya diusap lembut oleh pria itu.

“Kalau kau lelah tidurlah! Kau juga belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi.”

“Tidak. Aku disini saja menemanimu.” Camus memejamkan matanya tapi tak berniat tidur. Dia masih memikirkan tentang Milo, juga Asmita. Tak terbayang apa yang mereka rasakan.

Sampai tujuh hari setelah dia berubah menjadi seorang _mate_ , Kardia saja masih sering berujar maaf penuh penyesalan. Padahal Camus tak memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan siapapun. Lalu bagaimana dengan Asmita dan Milo? Kanon, Defteros… mereka masih memiliki saudara. Lebih dari sekedar saudara, tapi saudara kembar. Tentu beban yang mereka rasakan berlipat kali lebih berat.

Perasaan nyaman karena Kardia terus mengusap kepalanya membuat Camus hampir saja tertidur kalau saja dia tidak sadar kalau pintu kamar Milo terbuka dan Asmita pun keluar.

“Aku biarkan dia tidur. Saat ini dia butuh itu.” Ujar Asmita.

Kardia mengangguk, “Terima kasih kau mau datang untuknya.” Lalu dia berdiri bersama Camus, “Kau tidak menginap disini saja? Terlalu berbahaya di luar sana.”

“Tidak perlu. Kau tahu aku aman dengan kemampuanku. Aku akan kembali besok pagi.”

“Baiklah. Pastikan kau tidak lewat daerah dimana para _hunter_ berkumpul.”

Asmita mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Kardia memandang Camus dengan wajah yang lebih lega dari wajahnya yang barusan, “Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo! Kau pasti sudah mengantuk sekali.”

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring di ranjang mereka yang empuk. Camus berbaring nyaman dengan kepala ada di bahu Kardia, sekali lagi membiarkan _vampire_ itu membelai rambutnya.

“Jadi… pada akhirnya _vampire_ juga butuh tidur?” tanya Camus.

“Kami tidur saat fisik benar-benar sudah lelah, atau saat kami ingin memisahkan diri dari dunia ini. Mematikan seluruh fungsi tubuh ini dan masuk dalam kehampaan mutlak untuk menetralkan lagi emosi kami.”

“Berapa lama kalian butuh ‘tidur’?”

Kardia memeluk pinggang Camus, menyamankan diri pada kehangatan pemuda itu, “Tergantung. Bisa sehari, seminggu, sebulan, setahun, sewindu…. Milo belum memasuki usia dewasa. Andai dia manusia, dia masih berusia remaja, emosi masih sering mempengaruhi tingkah lakunya dan kali ini… aku takut kalau dia…”

Merasakan kegelisahan Kardia, Camus semakin merapat dan balas memeluk, “Milo pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Dia pasti bisa.”

Malam itu mereka lalui dalam keheningan, begitu hening hingga terasa menyesakkan.

.

Matahari belum lagi terbit saat waktu istirahat Kardia dan Camus terputus begitu mereka mendengar suara pintu balkon mereka terbuka dengan kasar. Kardia bangun dan merutuk karena waktu nyamannya bersama Camus terganggu. Dia keluar dari kamar, hendak memaki siapapun yang dia lihat, namun niatnya segera urung begitu melihat dua sosok bersimbah darah di lantai apartemennya.

“Minos!!! Albafica!!!”

Mendengar itu, kantuk Camus segera hilang dan dia bergegas meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Dia menyusul Kardia yang sedang membantu dua temannya. Camus pun memapah tubuh Albafica dan segera membawanya ke kamar untuk dibaringkan. Dia memandang ngeri pada luka sayat memanjang di dada pria itu. Sementara Kardia membopong Minos dan membantunya duduk di sofa. Ada beberapa luka tusuk di lengan dan perutnya. Tak perlu Kardia menebak, luka itu pasti disebabkan oleh belati perak karena disekeliling luka itu menghitam, seolah terbakar.

Minos mencengkram lengan Kardia, “Al… bafica…”

“Tenanglah! Camus sedang mengobatinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja.” Kardia segera lega melihat luka disana mulai menutup, tandanya Minos tak kehilangan terlalu banyak darah dan tidak membahayakan dirinya. Jadi saat ini yang utama adalah merawat Albafica.

“Itulah yang kalian dapat kalau terlalu bersikap manis pada mereka.”

Pandangan Kardia segera beralih ke balkon, disana dia menemukan sosok dua orang yang sempat dia kenal selama perjalanannya. Sosok seorang _vampire_ wanita dengan lagak bagai ratu sejagad bersama seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap. Mereka adalah Pandora dan Rhadamanthys, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang terkenal sangat mesra… meski di mata Kardia, Rhadamanthys hanyalah budak cinta Pandora. Entah apa yang dilihat Rhadamanthys dari wanita genit yang selalu berdandan menor dengan gaun hitam yang menunjukkan kemolekan tubuhnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, seperti _vampire_ tak bisa memilih _mate_ -nya, _mate_ pun tak bisa memilih siapa _vampire_ yang akan membawanya pada keabadian.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?!” Kardia jelas menampakkan tanda tak suka. Dia memang anti sekali pada _vampire_ wanita. Karena jenis mereka satu diantara seratus, mereka terlalu dimanja dan membuat tingkah laku mereka seperti penguasa para _vampire_ lainnya.

Pandora berjalan mendekati Kardia, memandang sekilas pada Minos yang terduduk di sofa, “Memalukan. Kalian bisa saja dengan mudah membunuh kecoa-kecoa tidak berguna itu kan? Kenapa masih saja mengalah? Dimana harga diri kalian?”

“Tak usah ikut campur! Kau sendiri, meski memiliki _mate_ , tetap saja mencari mangsa lain.” Kardia menahan Minos yang hendak berdiri, “Kau kan pelaku ‘pembunuhan misterius di kota ini?”

“Memang apa salahnya?” Pandora berkacak pinggang, “Aturan mana yang mengatakan aku tak boleh berburu lagi setelah aku bertemu dengan _mate_ -ku?”

Ingin rasanya Kardia melempar _vampire_ wanita itu keluar dari rumahnya, tapi etika untuk tetap menahan emosi dan menjaga sikap di hadapan wanita masih bisa dipertahankan. “Apa kau sadar kalau perbuatanmu itu membahayakan kami, _vampire_ yang memiliki _mate_?”

“Hah!! Peduli apa aku pada kalian? Bagus kalau kalian mati. _Vampire_ yang tak berburu bukanlah seorang _vampire_ sejati.”

Kardia membatalkan niatnya untuk membalas ucapan Pandora karena Minos mencengkram lengannya.

“Jangan kau ladeni cewek tidak waras ini, Kardia.” Minos berdiri dengan susah payah, bertumpu pada lengan Kardia. “Untuk apa kau kemari? Membuat udara makin sumpek saja. ”

Rhadamanthys sudah siap maju karena tidak terima perkataan tak sopan dari Minos tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Pandora mengangkat sebelah lengannya.

“Tak perlu buang tenaga untuk pengecut seperti mereka. Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pergi. Kota ini sudah tidak menarik lagi.” Pandora berbalik dan melangkah pergi diikuti Rhadamanthys yang sama sekali tak bersuara, pria yang satu itu memang langka sekali bicara.

Kardia langsung menutup pintu balkonnya setelah sejoli itu pergi, lalu dia kembali pada Minos dan menuntun temannya itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Camus tampak sedang mengganti pakaian Albafica dan luka-luka di tubuh pemuda berambut biru langit itu juga sudah terbalut dengan perban.

“Ah… Minos.” Camus membaringkan lagi Albafica di kasur. Dia kemudian berdiri, memberikan tempatnya pada sang _vampire_ berambut keperakan. “Lukanya memang parah, tapi kondisinya sudah semakin membaik.”

Jemari Minos menyisir rambut Albafica yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Masih tampak beberapa luka di bagian wajah dan leher _mate_ -nya itu.

“Sebaiknya setelah ini kita tak berpencar lagi. Seperti kata Sage dan Manigoldo, kelompok Deathmask ini sudah tak peduli aturan _hunter_ dengan segala kerahasiaan mereka.” Kardia merangkul pundak Camus, “Kalian beristirahatlah dulu disini!”

Mereka berdua keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Sekilas Kardia melirik ke kamar Milo, dia tak merasakan reaksi apapun dari sana. Milo benar-benar sama seperti Kardia dulu, membangun tembok tinggi dan tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

“Siapa yang datang barusan?” tanya Camus.

“Tak udah kau pedulikan. Mereka hanya cari gara-gara saja.”

Keduanya lalu mulai membereskan kekacauan disana, membersihkan lantai yang ternoda tanah basah juga darah, menyingkirkan sofa yang bernoda merah, juga menggulung karpet yang sudah tidak jelas coraknya seperti apa. Ini mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian di apartemen Minos.

“Apa Albafica tak perlu penanganan lain? Dia kehilangan banyak darah.” Camus menumpuk gulungan karpet di atas sofa.

“Asal tidak terkena organ vital, dia akan segera pulih.” Kardia melepas kaosnya yang juga ternoda darah lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke tumpukan di atas sofa lalu memakai kaos bersih yang dibawakan Camus, “Hari ini jangan tinggalkan rumah. Aku akan mengecek ke tempat Sisyphus sebentar, juga Asmita.”

Mendengar itu, refleks dia menahan lengan Kardia, “Jangan bertindak ceroboh!! Aku tidak mau kau terluka.”

Kardia memeluk pinggang Camus dan mencium penuh bibir pemuda itu, memuaskan diri pada kelembutan dan kehangatan dari sang pendamping hidupnya.

“Mmm…” Camus protes saat Kardia melepaskan diri darinya.

Melihat itu, Kardia tersenyum dan mengacak poni Camus, “Aku akan kembali sebelum kau sadar. Tolong jaga Minos dan Albafica! Jangan biarkan mereka pergi sebelum aku kembali! Sesekali lihatlah keadaan Milo!” dia mengusap sisi wajah Camus dan mencium pipinya, “Sampai nanti.” Kardia menyambar jaketnya dan melesat cepat melalui jendela. Sepertinya pintu sudah tidak ada artinya di sana.

.

.

Kardia mengawasi daerah sekitar rumah sakit dan melihat kalau anggota Shura masih berjaga bersama beberapa _hunter_ lainnya. Dia juga bisa melihat kamar tempat Sisyphus dirawat, ada Sasha, Aiolos dan Ilias disana. Setelah memastikan kondisi aman terkendali, Kardia meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke rumah Defteros.

Rumah kakak beradik kembar itu terletak di kawasan perumahan yang ada di kawasan menengah kota New York. Dia bersembunyi di rimbunnya pepohonan dan pagar rumput di sekeliling rumah itu. Dari sana dia melihat Defteros dan Asmita di dapur, sedang menyiapkan makan pagi. Lalu di lantai dua ada Aspros yang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar dan mengetuknya sebelum masuk ke dalam. Kardia berpindah tempat ke sisi lain rumah itu dan melihat Saga sedang duduk di samping Kanon yang menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut.

Kemudian Kardia kembali ke dekat dapur dan saat itu Asmita sudah berada di pintu belakang. Dia menghampiri Kardia yang bersembunyi dengan begitu baik hingga tak terdeteksi dengan mata telanjang.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Asmita begitu mereka aman dari jarak pandang siapapun di dalam rumah.

Kardia menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi pada Minos juga Albafica, “Aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Jangan pergi sendiri dan usahakan selalu ada di dekat Defteros.”

“Aku mengerti.” Asmita melirik sekilas ke arah rumah, “Tapi saat ini aku lebih cemas pada Kanon. Sejak kemarin dia mengurung diri di kamar dan tak mau bicara dengan siapapun.”

“Mengingat apa yang dia alami kemarin, tak heran kalau dia bersikap begitu. Yang jelas saat ini aku serahkan mereka padamu.”

Asmita mengangguk, “Aku akan kabari perkembangan disini. Kau juga berhati-hatilah!”

Setelah itu Kardia pun meninggalkan kediaman para saudara kembar dan segera kembali ke apartemennya. Sampai di sana, dia melihat kalau Sage dan Manigoldo duduk di sisa sofa yang ada bersama Camus. Sofa dan karpet yang sudah ternoda darah tak tampak dimana pun di apartemen itu. Pastilah Camus sudah menghancurkan dan membuang sofa juga karpet untuk mencegah kecurigaan siapapun yang menemukan sisanya.

Kalau melihat dari wajah mereka… kabar yang akan dia dengar bukanlah kabar baik.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rasanya musim semi tahun ini dimulai dengan curah hujan yang sedikit tidak normal. Atau semua ini hanya permainan alam untuk menambah dramatis pada permasalahan yang tengah terjadi.

Kardia duduk di sebelah  Camus, memikirkan apa yang  baru saja disampaikan oleh Sage, tentang rencana untuk menghadapi Deathmask. Tindakan Deathmask yang terlalu frontal ternyata telah membawa petaka yang lebih besar dari dugaan semula. Kelompok _hunter_ itu sepertinya sudah gelap mata dan menganggap siapapun yang pernah berhubungan dengan _vampire_ layak dibunuh, meski pun orang tersebut katakanlah hanya mengobrol untuk 10 detik pada orang yang tak mereka kenal yang ternyata adalah seorang _vampire_.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Camus menyuguhkan minuman hangat untuk kedua tamunya walau pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang apa yang telah dilakukan kelompok _hunter_ pimpinan Deathmask. Setelah meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja, Camus mengundurkan diri dan masuk ke dalam kamar Milo. Dia duduk di samping _vampire_ muda itu dan menyentuh tangan Milo yang terlipat di dadanya. Dingin. Sangat dingin bagaikan tubuh mati walau seharusnya dia hangat karena telah menerima darah manusia. Seperti ini kah ‘tidur’ bagi para _vampire_? Begitu… kosong.

Disibakkan poni panjang Milo dan ditatanya dengan rapi di kedua sisi wajahnya. Camus merindukan senyum Milo, canda tawa dan keusilannya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia ingin Milo bahagia, tapi dia juga tak mungkin meminta Kanon meninggalkan saudara kembarnya, kakak-kakaknya. Dia jadi teringat kisah Kardia tentang Sage. Tentang eksistensi saudara kembar yang berbeda, _vampire_ dan _mate_. Yang fana dan abadi. Entah bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang menjadikanmu utuh, menjadikanmu sempurna. Camus tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya dia tanpa Kardia.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan masuklah Kardia.

“Jadi bagaimana?” tanya Camus.

“Sage mengusulkan agar kita pindah tempat. Sebuah rumah yang agak jauh dari pemukiman. Mungkin di sebuah tanah pertanian di luar kota New York, yang pasti sebuah tempat yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian kelompok _hunter_ itu dari orang-orang tak bersalah.” Kardia memandang Camus, “artinya kita harus pergi untuk sementara waktu.”

Camus menunduk dan saat itu Kardia duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lutut di hadapannya.

“Maaf… setelah aku berjanji kau akan bisa ada di sini sampai kuliahmu selesai…” Kardia menggenggam jemari Camus dan mengecupnya.

“Aku mengerti.” Camus balas menggenggam jemari Kardia, “Kalau ini bisa membuat Aiolos dan yang lain aman… Tidak apa-apa….”

Keduanya berdiri dan Kardia mengecup singkat bibir Camus, “Aku akan keluar sebentar bersama Sage dan Manigoldo. Kita akan pergi secepatnya setelah menemukan tempat baru. Kemasi barang sebutuhnya saja!”

Setelah Kardia pergi bersama Sage dan Manigoldo, Camus mengintip sebentar ke dalam kamarnya yang kini ditempati Minos dan Albafica. Lega melihat dua orang itu tampak baik-baik saja, Camus pun menuju ke rak buku di samping sofa dan memilah buku mana saja yang belum selesai dia baca. Tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah pigura berisi fotonya bersama Saga, Kanon, Defteros dan Aspros, tak lama setelah dia bekerja sambilan di kantor detektif. Di samping pigura itu, ada foto lain saat dia bersama dengan Aiolos, saat mereka diterima di fakultas yang sama.

Jari Camus menyusuri pigura kayu itu. Baru terasa sesak kalau mengingat dia tak bisa menemui teman-temannya. Tapi ini bukan pilihan. Dia harus pergi demi keselamatan Aiolos dan yang lain. Dia tak bisa membiarkan siapa pun lagi terluka seperti Sisyphus.

“Camus, kemana Kardia?”

Suara Minos sedikit mengejutkannya membuat Camus langsung berbalik, “Dia mencari tempat baru untuk mengalihkan para _hunter_ dari kota ini. Kardia bilang kita akan segera pergi begitu dia kembali.” Camus memandang luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Minos yang masih belum pulih, “Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, luka kalian cukup parah.”

Tak bersuara, Minos kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Camus pun menyibukkan diri untuk menata barang, meski itu hanya usaha untuk mengalihkan pikiran ruwet yang berjejal di kepalanya.

.

.

Pencarian tempat tinggal baru tak semudah kelihatannya. Sepuluh hari berlalu tanpa mereka bisa menemukan sebuah tanah pertanian yang dijual atau sekedar rumah yang jauh di pedalaman. Adapun yang dijual, tapi ladang pertaniannya masih berfungsi dengan banyak karyawan. Kardia mengerang frustasi sambil membolak-balik pamflet yang dia dapat dari tempat penjualan juga pelelangan rumah-rumah bekas.

“Sabarlah sedikit!” Camus menuang bubur halus ke dalam piring cekung. _Well_ , dia bukan koki yang baik, tapi untuk sekedar membuat bubur instant yang layak makan, dia masih bisa, “ _Mr_. Sage dan Manigoldo juga mencari, kan?”

Kardia mengenyakkan diri ke sofa, membanting buku tipis di tangannya sampai menghantam meja, “Kalau begini, kita harus cari yang lebih jauh lagi di luar kota.” Ujarnya pelan.

Membawa piring kecil di tangannya, Camus menghampiri Kardia, “Semakin jauh semakin  bagus, kan? Tak akan ada korban salah sasaran lagi.”

Sekilas Kardia memandang pemuda di sampingnya, ingin dia bersuara, tapi diurungkan dengan segera.

“Aku antar ini untuk Albafica dulu.” Camus pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih dipakai oleh Albafica dan Minos. Dua hari ini Camus sama sekali tak tidur, tapi dia tetap merasa segar seolah dia telah tidur nyenyak untuk waktu yang lama. Pengaruh racun _vampire_ memang menjadikan tubuhnya lebih enak dikontrol. Dia bisa tidur saat dia mau dan dia bisa tetap terjaga sepanjang yang dia inginkan.

Di dalam kamar, Albafica duduk bersandar pada setumpuk bantal. Wajahnya sudah tak lagi pucat dan luka-lukanya sudah mulai menutup.

“Dimana Minos?” tanya Camus saat menyadari absennya sang _vampire_ berambut perak itu.

“Kembali ke apartemen, mengambil beberapa baju bersih. Tak enak rasanya meminjam bajumu dan Kardia terus.” Albafica menerima piring dari Camus.

“Tak usah sungkan. Seperti kata Kardia, kita keluarga. Kalian berdua juga banyak membantuku di masa peralihanku menjadi _mate_ untuk Kardia.” Camus memandang wajah Albafica yang sejak dulu menurutnya amatlah cantik untuk seorang lelaki. Dia bagaikan tokoh dalam dunia peri yang ada di semua kisah masa kanak-kanaknya.

“Ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

Suara Albafica mengejutkan Camus. Sungguh tak sopan rasanya memandangi seseorang sampai tidak berkedip begini, “M-maaf. Aku akan tinggalkan kau. Letakan saja mangkuknya di meja kalau kau sudah selesai.” Si rambut merah itu pun berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke tempat Kardia.

“Kau kenapa? Mukamu sampai semerah rambutmu.” Kardia memandang pemuda di sebelahnya dengan heran. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Camus, Kardia tak memaksa dan kembali sibuk dengan pamflet di tangannya.

Baru saja membalik lembar pertama, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara hantaman benda keras ke lantai diikuti suara pecahan barang. Asalnya dari kamar Milo. Segera saja Kardia dan Camus melesat ke kamar adik mereka. Di dalam, mereka melihat lampu yang semula ada di meja kecil di samping ranjang kini sudah berserakan pecah di lantai. Ada robekan panjang di kain yang teronggok bisu di atas karpet. Milo duduk di sudut ruangan, seolah ingin membenamkan diri dalam tembok.

“Tetap di sini!” Kardia pun maju perlahan mendekati adiknya, “Milo…”

Terdengar geraman dan desis marah saat Milo memandang Kardia dengan kedua matanya yang menyala merah, taring tajam tampak mengancam di sudut bibir _vampire_ muda itu.

Kardia tetap berjalan maju, sedikit menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Milo, “ _Hey, it’s okay_ … ini aku…”

Tak diduga, Milo melesat begitu cepat dan menyerang Kardia, gigi tajamnya melesak menembus lengan kakaknya.

“Kardia!!”

“Jangan kemari!!”

Camus menurut dan tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

“Milo…” mengacuhkan sakit di lengan kanannya, Kardia mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain, “Tenanglah! Ini aku… ini Kardia, kakakmu.”

Untuk beberapa detik, tak ada reaksi dari Milo hingga akhirnya terdengar suara erangan, lalu gigitan di lengan Kardia pun terlepas. Sigap, Kardia menahan tubuh Milo yang merosot lemas sebelum jatuh menghantam lantai.

“Kar… dia…”

“Ssshh… tenanglah, Milo! Aku di sini.” Kardia memeluk adiknya, mengusap rambut pirang Milo dengan sayang.

Jemari Milo mecengkram baju Kardia begitu erat hingga satu tarikan saja pasti bisa merobek kain rapuh itu, “Bawa aku pergi…. Dia… ada di sini.”

Mendengar itu, Kardia otomatis menajamkan seluruh indranya. Dia merasakan kehadiran 5 orang di gedung apartemen itu. Namun penciumannya tak setajam adiknya, dia tak yakin apa memang Kanon yang datang.

Suara dering bel pintu terdengar bagaikan dentang lonceng menara, meretakkan kesunyian di sana dengan semena-mena. Camus beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan dia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Asmita, juga 2 pasang saudara kembar.

Camus menoleh ke belakang, tampak Albafica berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, sepertinya terkejut karena kehebohan di kamar Milo. Kemudian dia kembali memandang lima orang di depannya, tanpa suara, Camus membuka lebar pintu itu dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Kecanggungan yang mengiris ini sangat menyiksa bagi Camus.

“Kalian siapa?” Tanya Albafica, jelas tampak siaga di hadapan orang-orang yang baru pertama dia temui.

“Tidak apa-apa, Albafica. Mereka temanku.” Camus menutup pintu dan menghampiri ‘teman’ sesama _mate_ -nya itu, “Kembalilah beristirahat!”

Sekilas Albafica melirik pada orang-orang di belakang Camus, dia memang tak begitu suka jika berada di tengah orang banyak seperti ini, “Bisa aku kembali ke apartemenku sendiri? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.”

Menangkap keengganan Albafica untuk tetap ada di apartemen Kardia, Camus tak mencoba menahannya. Dia membantu Albafica berjalan ke pintu, “Aku antar?”

“Tidak perlu. Kau temani saja tamumu.”

“Maaf. Padahal kau masih belum pulih benar.” Camus tetap ada di depan pintu sampai Albafica masuk ke dalam lift yang ada tepat di depan kamar. Lalu dia kembali masuk ke apartemennya, melihat lima orang di sana. Lirih dari dalam kamar, dia mendengar suara rintihan Milo, begitu menyedihkan. Camus baru mempersilakan para tamunya duduk. Aspros dan Defteros duduk mengapit Saga dan Kanon. Bisa dilihat bagaimana Saga mengaitkan jemarinya erat para Kanon yang menunduk dalam. Tapi pemuda itu tampak tenang, tak terasa emosi yang beraturan.

Asmita menghampiri Camus, “Bagaimana keadaan Milo?”

“Dia… baru saja bangun.” Ujar Camus lirih, matanya menyapu sosok para kembar yang duduk di sofa, “Kenapa kau bawa mereka kemari?” suara Camus hanya berupa bisik lirih, namun itu tertangkap jelas di telinga Asmita.

Si pirang itu memandang pada Defteros yang saat itu juga tengah memandangnya. Kedua mata Asmita kembali pada Camus, “Aku sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka.”

Tubuh Camus mengejang.

Saat itu Defteros beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Asmita. Tanpa keraguan dia mengangkat tangan untuk menepuk kepala Camus dua kali, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali memaafkan kesalahan Camus. Tak butuh kata untuk membuat Camus mengerti bahwa Defteros menerimanya, bahwa saat ini mereka ada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

“Dimana dia? Dimana Milo?”

Suara Kanon membuat Camus menoleh pada seniornya di kampus.

“Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.”

Camus melirik ke arah pintu kamar Milo, masih terdengar rintihan lirih dari sana. Pastilah sangat menderita, harus menahan dahaga meski orang yang dia tunggu ada sedekat ini.

Kanon memandang ke arah yang sama, “Dia ada di sana?”

“… Ya… Tapi…” Camus memandang Defteros, juga Saga dan Aspros, “kau tidak bermaksud untuk…”

“Memang itu tujuan kami kemari.” Ujar Aspros yang berdiri dan menghampiri adik kembarnya, “Sejak Asmita memberi tahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jujur kami sempat takut, bingung, terlebih Kanon yang melihat dengan matanya sendiri. Selama seminggu, Asmita sama sekali tak datang ke tempat kami, di waktu itulah aku baru menyadari betapa Defteros membutuhkan dia. Walah berusaha tetap bersikap seperti biasa, aku tahu Defteros memikirkan banyak hal, begitu pun aku.

“Aku teringat waktu kami bersama Asmita, dia sewajar seorang manusia biasa. Selalu ada untuk Defteros, untuk kami. Dia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kami dan itu membuatku berpikir… Dia yang menyebut diri sendiri sebagai ‘monster’, nyatanya selalu membantu kami. Dia yang menyebut diri sendiri sebagai ‘makhluk buas penghisap darah’, nyatanya selalu menjaga kami, menyayangi kami.”

Sudut mata Camus menangkap gerakan tangan Defteros yang dengan lembut merangkul pinggang Asmita. Fokusnya kembali pada Aspros yang masih bicara.

“Jika dia seorang monster, dia tak akan berjaga siang malam saat Saga demam parah, merawatnya hingga sembuh. Jika dia makhluk buas penghisap darah, kami tak akan hidup sampai sekarang.” Aspros melirik Saga dan Kanon yang masih duduk di sofa, saling berpegangan tangan, “Kami sudah bicara panjang.

“Kami sadar, walau kembar, bukan berarti kami harus terikat bersama selamanya. Kelak, suatu saat nanti, kehidupan kami akan berbeda. Kami tak mungkin tetap akan berada di jalur yang sama.” Aspros memandang Defteros, “Aku tahu Defteros tak akan bisa berpisah dengan Asmita, pun begitu dengan Kanon pada Milo.”

Mencoba semampunya menahan emosi yang terkumpul, Camus pun bersuara, “Menjadi _mate_ berarti kalian tak hanya terpisah jarak. Kalian akan terpisah waktu… terpisah dunia.”

Yang menyahuti bukanlah Aspros, melainkan Saga, “Kami sudah memikirkan dengan matang. Aku paham dari kisah Asmita, bahwa ‘waktu’ para _mate_ pun akan terhenti, artinya mereka tak akan bertumbuh lagi. Memang rasanya sakit, sedih, sepi jika saudara yang telah bersama sejak lahir harus pergi ke tempat yang tak terjangkau.”

Tapi setelah dipikir lebih lama lagi, aku sadar justru akan semakin menyiksa walau kami tetap bersama dengan mengetahui bahwa kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ada, terengut oleh keegoisan.” Saga tersenyum pada Kanon, “Jika kebahagiaannya ada dalam keabadian, aku rela. Toh dia masih bisa melihat wajah tuanya padaku nanti. Aku juga akan tetap jadi kakak yang menyebalkan dan akan terus mengiriminya lusinan _e-mail_ setiap hari seperti waktu dia ikut _summer camp_ sementara aku terkapar karena flu.”

Aspros mengusap titik air mata yang mengalir bisu di pipi Camus, “Bersama kalian, aku yakin Defteros dan Kanon menemukan kehidupan sejati mereka.”

Semua perhatian teralih saat mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka lebih lebar di kamar Milo. Kardia muncul dengan memeluk adiknya erat, protektif, waspada. Milo tampak kecil dan rapuh dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Kanon langsung berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Milo, tapi langkahnya tertahan saat Kardia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Bekas luka gigitan Milo sudah hilang meski jejak darah masih tergambar jelas di sana.

“Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa kalian yakin? Waktu bukan hal yang gampang untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Aku tak ingin kalian menyesal.”

“Yang bisa membuat kami menyesal hanyalah apabila saudara kembar kami tak bahagia,” ulang Aspros. “Kami siap dengan resikonya. Terdengar sombong, mungkin. Tapi yakinlah, ikatan saudara kembar tak akan terputus begitu saja.”

Milo makin merapat pada Kardia, membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak.

Kedua mata Kardia lurus memandang Kanon, lalu Saga, kemudian pada Aspros dan Defteros. Tak menemukan kebimbangan dalam diri dua pasang anak kembar itu, Kardia menyerah. Dia berbisik pada Milo, begitu pelannya hingga Camus sendiri kesulitan menangkap isinya, kecuali sebaris kata menenangkan, “Kami ada di sini.”

Perlahan, Milo pun menegakan kepalanya, menatap semua yang ada di sana sebelum pandangannya terpaku pada Kanon. Kedua mata merahnya berkilau bagai batu rubi terindah yang pernah tercipta.

Camus pernah melihat kilau yang sama di mata Kardia saat _vampire_ itu memandangnya sebelum mengikatnya dalam keabadian. Sorot mata yang lembut, namun menyimpan sebuah kekuatan yang absolut.

Waktu rasanya berjalan lambat sekali saat Kanon, bersama dengan Saga, berjalan menghampiri Milo, tak ada ragu dalam langkah si kembar itu. Mereka berhenti di depan Kardia, Kanon menoleh sekilas pada kedua kakak kembarnya, lalu Saga dan akhirnya memandang Milo. Lekat.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Camus bisa merasakan kebimbangan dan kepanikan Milo semakin berkurang sampai akhirnya hilang sama sekali. _Vampire_ pirang itu menyambut uluran tangan Kanon dan menggamnya erat. Ada gumam kata ‘maaf’ yang berulang kali terdengar namun Kanon tak tampak ragu, pemuda itu semakin mendekat pada Milo, menyentuhkan kening mereka lalu tersenyum lembut.

Begitu Camus sadar, Kardia sudah ada di sebelahnya, merangkul pundaknya sedikit lebih erat dari biasanya. Saat taring Milo menembus leher Kanon, refleks Camus menahan napasnya. Teringat bagaimana sensasi yang dia rasakan saat kali pertama Kardia meminum darahnya. Rasa sakit itu, rasa panas yang menyiksa itu, sesak yang ada saat racun _vampire_ menyebar dalam tubuhnya, menyempurnakan apa yang rusak, mematikannya dan sekali lagi menghembuskan kehidupan dalam tubuhnya. Proses yang begitu cepat, sekaligus terasa bagai tahunan.

Saat tubuh Kanon merosot jatuh dalam tidurnya yang pertama di kehidupan barunya ini, Camus baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi, tangan Saga tak lepas dari jemari adik kembarnya. Saga tersenyum dan mengusap sisi wajah Milo, “Aku serahkan adikku padamu.”

Hanya anggukan yang jadi jawaban dari Milo dan dia membiarkan kedua tangan Saga merengkuhnya, juga Kanon, dalam satu pelukan erat yang begitu hangat.

Tanpa berpikir, Camus mengikuti Kardia menghampiri tiga orang di sana. Kardia membopong tubuh Kanon dan membawa pemuda itu ke kamarnya sendiri karena kamar Milo sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus untuk beristirahat. Milo mengikuti kakaknya, begitu juga dengan Saga. Camus terdiam di tempatnya sampai Kardia kembali sendiri, mengatakan kalau Saga ingin ada di sana saat Kanon bangun nanti.

Kemudian setelah keheningan yang memantul di dinding-dinding bisu, semua yang ada di sana kembali duduk di sofa. Kardia memandang Aspros dan Defteros yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

“’Terima kasih’ mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi aku benar-benar menghargai apa yang kalian lakukan.” Untuk yang ini, mata Kardia lurus pada Defteros, “Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun selain kepastian kalau Kanon akan aman bersama kami. Meski saat ini ada urusan yang tak bisa dihindari dengan sekelompok _hunter_.”

Tak mendengar selaan dari dua orang di sana, Kardia mengasumsikan kalau Asmita sudah menceritakan semua detailnya.

“Asmita bilang kalian akan segera pindah dari sini. Apa kalian sudah menemukan tempat baru?” tanya Aspros.

“Belum. Sudah puluhan tempat yang kami datangi, tapi semua masih belum cocok.” Kardia melirik serakan kertas-kertas di meja.

Aspros memandang tipe-tipe rumah yang ada dalam pamplet itu. Satu kategori yang sama, lokasinya harus jauh dari pemukiman warga lain. Dari itu saja dia bisa membuang semua kisah tentang _vampire_ dalam kepalanya. Jelas mereka yang ada di sini bukanlah makhluk malam yang memangsa siapapun yang mereka lihat.

“Aku akan coba bantu sebisaku. Lagipula sekarang ini kita semua sudah jadi keluarga besar kan? Sudah sewajarnya aku ikut membantu.” Aspros berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya, dia memang datang memakai seragam dinasnya. Defteros juga ikut berdiri bersama Asmita, “Kami akan kembali lagi malam nanti.”

Kardia dan Camus mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu dan menunggu hingga lift sampai ke lantai tempat kamar mereka berada. Setelah tiga orang itu masuk ke dalam lift Camus dan Kardia beranjak kembali ke dalam, merasa begitu sesak dengan emosi yang memenuhi diri mereka saat ini. Senang, lega, sedih, takut, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

.

Kanon baru bangun saat hari menjelang malam. Sesaat pemuda itu tampak linglung, Camus memahaminya, karena saat ini semua pastiah berbeda. Seperti saat pertama Camus membuka mata, dia hampir shock melihat langit-langit ada begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi sama juga seperti Camus dulu, Kanon segera tenang lagi begitu melihat Milo di sampingnya.

“Hei… kalian semua di sini.” Ujar Kanon, masih terdengar sedikit mengantuk.

“Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendiri.” Saga menyentil kening adiknya, meski setelah itu dia sendiri yang meringis kesakitan, “Bagaimana rasanya? Ada yang sakit.”

Kanon menggeleng, “Tidak. Malah rasanya aku segar sekali, dan tembok itu kelihatan seperti roti yang bisa aku remukkan kapan saja.”

Mendengar itu, Milo akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama absen dari wajahnya, “Kau boleh kok meremukkan apa saja yang kau mau di sini. Aku yakin Kardia tidak akan keberatan.”

Barulah Kardia bicara, “Ya. Kau bebas merusak apa saja di sini, asal kau bereskan sendiri kekacauannya.” Dia menepuk pundak Camus, “Pesankan makan malam, aku yakin mereka berdua lapar. Bukan begitu, Saga, Kanon?”

Si kembar baru sadar kalau perut mereka keroncongan.

“Jadi _mate_ pun masih bisa lapar, ya?” tanya Saga.

“Ya. Pada dasarnya _mate_ tetap manusia, tak meminum darah untuk bertahan hidup,” kata Camus, “ _mate_ tetap butuh makan, istirahat dan hal lain layaknya manusia, hanya saja rentang waktunya tak lagi sama. _Mate_ akan tetap segar meski tak tidur dan tak makan selama seminggu penuh.”

“Kau pernah coba?” Kanon memandang Camus penuh selidik.

“Tidak sampai seminggu, karena Kardia pasti menjejali apa saja yang ada di kukas kalau aku mulai keasikan membaca dan lupa segalanya.”

“Rekornya tiga hari, dan aku tak berniat membiarkannya membuat rekor baru.”

Kemudian, setelah menanyakan apa yang ingin disantap untuk makan malam, Camus keluar dari kamar untuk menelepon restoran. Tapi niatnya sedikit tertunda saat melihat kalau Minos dan Albafica sudah duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

“Jadi, anggota kita bertambah lagi?” tanya Minos, menoleh sebentar pada Camus.

Camus mengambil telepon rumah yang tergantung di dinding dapur dekat dengan lemari pendingn, “Hmm… begitulah. Kau keberatan?”

“Bukan urusanku. Aku hanya lega tak harus melihat kelabilan si bocah lebih lama lagi.” Minos menaikkan kakinya ke meja, “Pesankan makanan untuk Albafica juga!”

Memutar matanya, Camus menekan tombol telepon sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Dia harus semakin membiasakan diri dengan sikap Minos yang  berlaku seolah hanya Albafica saja yang penting di dunia ini, sementara yang lain hanyalah lalat-lalat pengganggu.

.

Pengantar makanan dari restoran segera pergi begitu menerima pembayaran plus tip yang lebih besar dari pelanggan yang lain. Camus menata semua itu di meja makan yang amat jarang terpakai di sana. Setelahnya semua berkumpul dan duduk, kecuali Minos dan Albafica yang lebih memilih makan di sofa saja.

“Kau juga butuh makan, Kardia?” tanya Saga.

“Yah, meski tak begitu menggugah selera, tapi aku masih bisa bilang kalau aku suka apple pie. Tepatnya, aku suka sekali buah apel.” Kardia menggeser kursi kayu dan menyamankan duduknya.

Mereka pun makan sambil mengobrol santai. Sesekali Minos menyela dengan komentar-komentar yang membuat Saga juga Kanon mengerutkan kening mereka. Tidak jarang juga Minos tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Kanon tanpa sengaja ikut membelah piring jadi dua saat dia sedang memotong sosisnya, atau saat _mate_ baru itu mematahkan pegangan cangkir saat ingin meminum isinya.

“Abaikan saja dia. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini cuma lelucon baginya, kecuali Albafica.” Kardia menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk, “Omong-omong kalian juga belum mengenal mereka, ya? Si aneh itu namanya Minos dan si cantik itu namanya Albafica. Mereka juga pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_.”

Saga dan Kanon serentak memandang Albafica dan kembali pada Kardia, “Dia itu… laki-laki?” Aspros berusaha membuat suaranya sepelan mungkin, sudah mengerti dengan indra para _vampire_ yang jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa.

“Lelaki tercantik yang bisa kalian liat sekali dalam seumur hidup. Julukan mereka Beauty and The Beast.”

Sebuah sendok melayang dan langsung menghantam kepala Kardia dengan bunyi ‘plak’ keras lalu sendok itu jatuh berdenting ke lantai. Bengkokan sempurna tampak di batangnya.

Melihat itu Saga jadi tertawa, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

“Ada yang lucu?” Minos siap melemparkan garpu tapi ditahan oleh Albafica.

“Maaf. Hanya saja aku lega, paling tidak kalian masih memiliki selera humor.”

“Hei!! Yang tadi itu aku serius.” Kata Kardia, kali ini bisa mengelak sempurna dari garpu yang melayang dan menancap di rak kayu di atas kompor.

Saga masih setengah tertawa, “Aku tak menyangka _vampire_ yang sebenarnya itu seperti ini. Lalu… dari mana bisa ada cerita bahwa kalian adalah makhluk-makhluk buas yang hanya berkeliaran di saat bulan bertahta dan akan terbakar jika terkena sinar matahari?”

Minos mendengus, “Itu karena yang suka ‘nampang’ adalah _vampire_ rendahan yang merupakan pasukan buatan para _vampire_ berdarah murni. Tak seperti kami, organ-organ mati para _vampire_ buatan tak akan kembali hidup meski mereka meminum darah. Tubuh mereka mati sepenuhnya, dan hidup hanya dari insting berburu dan rasa lapar mereka yang tak akan surut sampai kapanpun. Karena tubuh mereka tak bisa lagi bekerja, hanya ada kebekuan panjang di sana yang akan segera hancur begitu tersentuh sinar matahari.”

Rasa marah dan jijik jelas terasa dari suara _vampire_ berambut perak itu, “Yang seperti itulah yang terkenal di dunia kalian, para manusia. Sementara _vampire_ sesungguhnya lebih berkelas, kami menghindari konflik tak perlu dengan para _hunter_ , mengubur jasad mangsa kami jauh di dalam hutan setelah sebelumnya dibakar habis tanpa menyisakan satu tulang pun agar tak bisa dibangkitkan menjadi mahkluk yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata ‘mengerikan’ saja.”

Saga memainkan tomat mini di piringnya, “Jadi begitu ya… selalu saja ada baik dan buruk.”

“Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini,” kata Kardia.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kardia menjelaskan dengan singkat tentang apa yang terjadi sampai para _hunter_ bertindak gegabah dan menimbulkan kepanikan seperti ini. Saga sedikit memucat, sesekali melirik panik pada adiknya. Bukan reaksi mengejutkan kalau kau tahu yang dihadapi adalah para pemburu dengan kemampuan tempur yang sangat tinggi.

“Apa _vampire_ memang bisa dibunuh dengan salib, pasak kayu dan air suci?”

Pertanyaan Saga membuat Minos terpingkal, “Nak, kau terlalu banyak menonton film palsu.”

Kardia sendiri mengulum senyum, “Salib, pasak kayu, air suci dan bawang putih itu semua hanya bualan. Tapi kami lemah terhadap perak.”

Alis Saga nyaris bertaut saat mendengar itu, “Perak? Kalian itu _vampire_ atau manusia serigala?”

“Perak memang kelemahan mahkluk seperti kami. Jadi usulan saja, coba pakai perhiasan perak, ‘anak-anak liar’ tak akan berani mendekat.”

“Akan kucatat itu.” Kata Saga seketika.

Dering telepon menyela obrolan mereka, Camus beranjak untuk mengangkatnya, ternyata telepon dari Asmita. Dia bilang kalau mereka semua sedang menuju ke kediaman Kardia, dia juga mengatakan kalau saat ini dia dan Defteros telah terikat. Aspros akan ikut datang untuk menjemput Saga dan menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Sisyphus yang katanya sudah sadar. Aspros bilang nanti dia akan coba menjelaskan semua kejadiannya pda Sisyphus, juga Aiolos. Keluarga si kembar memang akrab sekali dengan keluarga Sisyphus, jadi sepertinya sudah ada hukum tak tertulis yang menyatakan kalau tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara mereka.

“Tenang saja. Aku yakin Sisyphus dan Aiolos, plus Sasha, akan bisa menerima hal ini lebih baik dari kami. Mereka bukan orang picik yang tak bisa melihat siapa diri kalian yang sebenarnya.” Ujar Saga begitu Camus menceritakan isi pembicaraannya dengan Asmita. suaranya terdengar begitu lugas dan penuh keyakinan, seolah tak akan ada yang salah dalam ucapannya.

“Ya. Aiolos aku yakin pasti tidak akan sulit menerima. Dia kan bercita-cita menjadi sutradara film horor ternama,” Kanon melirik pada kakaknya.

“Diamlah! Itu hanya cita-cita konyol, sekarang dia berniat jadi jaksa.”

“Jaksa dan pengacara. Pasangan yang serasi.” Minos terkekeh.

“Bagaimana kau tahu akau ingin jadi pengacara?” Saga memandang pria di sofa.

“Oh, aku tahu banyak sekali tentang kalian. Bisa dibilang aku ini semacam detektif seperti si Defteros itu.” Kakinya yang bersandar di meja, bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang terisi obrolan tentang segala hal yang melintas di televisi yang sedari tadi tidak dipedulikan, bel pintu berbunyi dan Kardia yang membukakan pintu. Asmita berdiri diapit Defteros dan Aspros, wajah pemuda pirang itu sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa diingat Kardia, sampai dia sadar perbedaan yang ada hanyalah sekeliling mata Asmita tampak kemerahan dan basah.

“Percayalah, ini juga kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis.” Kata Aspros pada Kardia, “Saga! Ayo ke rumah sakit.”

Saat Saga mengucapkan selamat tidur pada adiknya, Aspros memandang Kardia, “Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Besok kami kesini lagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

“Tentu tidak. Ini sekarang rumah kalian juga.”

“Aku akan mengantar mereka sampai ke tempat aman,” kata Asmita.

“Di persimpangan jalan sebelum halte, ada _hunter_ muda, namanya Shura, dia akan mengawal mereka sampai ke rumah sakit. Dia kenalanku, anak baik, dia itu.”

Asmita mengangguk dan kemudian meminta agar Defteros menunggu di sini saja, karena _mate_ baru belum terlalu terbiasa dengan bau-bau asing dari para makhluk malam yang berkeliaran di balik bayangan.

“Kau sudah makan? Masih ada makanan di meja.” Tawar Kardia sambil menutup pintu.

“Aku sudah terlalu kenyang. Aspros sepertinya berniat membuat perutku meledak sesaat setelah aku bangun tadi.” Defteros menghampiri Kanon yang masih memainkan garpu di meja makan, membengkok-bengkokkan ujung tajamnya seolah sedang melipat kertas, “Sedang bersenang-senang, adik kecil?”

“Jangan panggil aku adik kecil!” protes Kanon.

Suasana yang berbeda di sana membuat Camus entah kenapa merasa sangat senang. Sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang sangat suka keramaian, tapi berkumpul seperti ini membuatnya sangat nyaman, seolah dibungkus selimut tebal yang hangatnya luar biasa.

Satu keinginan Camus saat ini, semoga semua masalah bisa selesai dan mereka bisa hidup tenang lagi….

Bersama.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hujan rintik membasahi jalanan sejak matahari belum lagi terbit, hingga jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 8, hujan belum juga reda, malah rasanya semakin deras saja. Kardia menerima telepon dari Aspros yang mengatakan kalau Sisyphus ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan mereka semua. Ingin rasanya Kardia bilang mereka masih bisa menunggu sampai kondisi Sisyphus sembuh benar, tapi dia segera sadar kalau ‘bos’nya itu bukan tipe yang suka menunda permasalahan sekecil apapun. Jika bisa diselesaikan sekarang, kenapa harus menunggu besok? Jadilah dia dan Camus, juga Milo dan Kanon, bersiap ke rumah sakit.

Asmita dan Defteros semalam ditawari Minos untuk bermalam di apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya langka sekali Minos beramah tamah seperti itu, tapi Kardia mengenal sosok _vampire_ itu nyaris seumur hidupnya, dia tahu, Minos merasa senang memiliki teman-teman baru. Mereka tak ikut ke rumah sakit, karena akan kacau sekali jadinya kalau mereka memadati ruang rawat, bisa-bisa mereka malah akan diusir keluar oleh staff rumah sakit karena mengganggu ketenangan pasien.

Di depan apartemen, sama seperti Camus dulu, Kanon sedikit tidak nyaman mendengar tetes hujan yang di telinganya seakan terdengar bagai deru badai. Tapi pemuda itu bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat dan berjalan di samping Milo.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Kardia.” Di ujung jalan, Shura berdiri di tengah hujan dengan memakai tudung mantel panjangnya yang berwarna coklat tanah.

“Kau berjaga semalaman di sini?” tanya Kardia begitu dia sampai di depan Shura.

“Tidak, aku berganti jaga dengan senior Manigoldo tengah malam tadi. Aku baru saja kembali kemari,” jelas pemuda itu, “Kalian pasti mau ke rumah sakit, kan? Aku dengar kalau temanmu di sana sudah siuman.”

Tak mau repot bertanya bagaimana Shura bisa tahu, Kardia pun tak bicara lagi. Lalu bersama mereka berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit, mengacuhkan pandangan orang yang selalu menoleh ke arah mereka. Tak heran, karena _vampire_ memang memiliki daya pikat alami yang levelnya jauh di atas manusia biasa.

Yang seperti itu membuat Camus sedikit sebal juga. Dia tak ingin orang lain memandang Kardia. Kardia miliknya. Seketika rasanya Camus ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke salah satu tiang di pinggir jalan. Dia baru saja bertingkah seperti gadis kasmaran yang posesif. Dia sedikit terkejut saat jemari Kardia menyelinap di telapak tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

“Tak usah pedulikan mereka. Bagiku mereka hanya seonggok daging yang bisa berjalan dan bicara. Tidak penting.”

Sampai di rumah sakit Shura berjaga di luar dan Kardia masuk bersama Camus, Milo dan Kanon. Mereka berempat berhenti di depan ruang perawatan Sisyphus. Belum lagi Kardia meraih kenop, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan Aiolos muncul di baliknya.

“Sudah kuduga pasti kalian.” Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, “Masuklah!”

Di dalam, Sisyphus setengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur yang sedikit ditinggikan. Wajahnya masih agak pucat, tapi dia sudah terlihat lebih baik dari yang bisa diharapkan. Kabel-kabel yang kemarin dulu masih membelenggunya kini sudah tampak berkurang, Sisyphus bahkan tak lagi memakai masker oksigen, pertanda kalau kondisinya memang sudah lebih stabil. Sasha berdiri di samping tempat tidur, tersenyum sangat lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sisyphus yang bebas dari selang infus.

Berhubung semua yang ada di sana bukanlah mereka yang suka berbasa-basi, setelah semua masuk dan pintu tertutup, pokok pembicaraan utama pun segera dimulai. Mengulang apa yang disampaikan Aspros via telepon, Sisyphus mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perbedaan di antara mereka. Memang awalnya mengejutkan, sedikit tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi toh sejak awal mengenal Kardia, Sisyphus tak penah merasa direpotkan, justru selalu dibantu.

Lain Sisyphus, lain pula Aiolos. Pemuda itu malah tampak bersemangat begitu mengetahui makhluk semacam _vampire_ dan manusia serigala adalah nyata. Malah dia bertanya apa Kardia punya kenalan seorang _werewolf_. Sasha juga tak menampakkan ekspresi takut atau menghindar. Gadis itu tak berkomentar karena baginya, Kardia, yang sering dia temui di _coffee shop_ tetaplah seorang Kardia yang punya selera humor tinggi dan tak jarang membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena leluconnya.

Mendapat penerimaan seperti itu, Kardia tak bisa menyembunyikan permasalahan dengan para _hunter_. Kali ini dia menceritakan sedetail mungkin kejadian aneh yang menghantui New York akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari pembunuhan misterius hingga pembantaian di penjuru kota. Juga alasan kenapa Sisyphus sampai diserang dan terluka parah seperti ini. Kardia juga mengutarakan maksudnya untuk ‘mengasingkan’ diri sampai masalah dengan kelompok _hunter_ ini selesai.

“Tanah pertanian, ya…” Sisyphus tampak mengingat, “Keluargaku punya satu lahan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Letaknya tiga jam perjalanan dengan mobil dari luar kota. Kalian bisa memakainya kalau kalian mau.”

“Ah!! Lahan punya kakek. Benar juga. Tapi tempat itu kan sudah tahunan tidak dihuni.” Ujar Aiolos, “Aku saja ogah ke sana, soalnya seperti rumah berhantu, dekat hutan.”

“Tenang saja,” Saga tersenyum pada Camus, “Kita kan punya ahli bebersih paling oke se-New York.” Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Camus yang baru dia sadari, jauh lebih kokoh dari yang terlihat.

Dering ponsel menyela percakapan di sana, Camus melihat layar gadgetnya dan segera memberikannya pada Kardia, “Dari Manigoldo.”

Kardia menerima panggilan itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti yang diterima bukan kabar baik. Sambil menunggu Kardia kembali, Camus berdiri di dekat jendela, setengah mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang di dalam kamar. Dari lantai tiga ini, Camus bisa melihat sosok Shura berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon, lalu ada juga empat orang _hunter_ lain di dekat pintu masuk.

Tak lama Kardia kembali dan mengatakan kalau Manigoldo berhasil menemui Deathmask, tapi niatnya untuk bicara baik-baik sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh _hunter_ muda itu. Bahkan Deathmask mengancam akan memburu anggota organisasi Sage jika mereka terus menghalangi keinginannya membabat habis semua kaum _vampire_ di kota ini.

“Kami harus pergi. Apa sungguh kami diizinkan memakai lahan milik keluargamu?” tanya Kardia.

“Pakai saja. Toh niatnya bangunan itu akan dirobohkan kalau tak lagi terpakai.” Jawab pria di tempat tidur, “Daripada sia-sia, itu bisa jadi tempat tinggal kalian. Aiolos, antarkan kuncinya pada mereka!”

“Oke. Setelah aku ambil di rumah, aku antar ke apartemen kalian.” Ujar Aiolos.

“Jangan! Berbahaya kalau kau pergi sendirian,” cegah Kardia. “Milo, kau temani dia! Mintalah tolong pada Shura untuk mengawal kalian.”

“Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!” kata Saga dan Kanon serempak. Mereka tetap saja kompak.

Tak bisa melawan, Kardia mengalah dan membiarkan saja. Aspros akan tetap di rumah sakit, biar hanya manusia, tapi sebagai kepala polisi di salah satu distrik kota ini, Aspros dibekali kemampuan bela diri yang bisa dikatakan lebih tinggi dari rekan-rekannya. Dia juga merasa percaya diri kalau berhadapan dengan _hunter_ , paling tidak mereka manusia dan bisa roboh kalau terkena peluru.

Setelah ‘pembagian tugas’, Kardia dan Camus kembali ke apartemen untuk memberi tahu Minos, Albafica, Asmita dan Defteros bahwa mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang sesuai. Manigoldo tadi juga bilang kalau dia dan _master_ -nya akan datang ke apartemen untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

.

“Berhentilah bergerak sebentar!” Kardia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Camus, “Daritadi kau sibuk mondar-mandir, bereskan ini dan itu, aku yang lihat sampai pusing.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah ini kita akan pergi, kan? Bagaimana kalau ada barang penting yang tertinggal?”

Kardia mengecup jenjang leher Camus, membuat pemuda dalam pelukannya itu diam seketika, “Jarak tiga jam perjalanan dengan mobil tak berarti bagi kita. Kalau ada yang tertinggal, kita bisa mengambilnya kapanpun.”

“Selalu saja menggampangkan masalah, kau ini.” Protes Camus tak berlanjut karena dengan cepat tubuhnya diputar hingga berhadapan dengan Kardia yang langsung membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali Kardia menciumnya, tenaga seolah menghilang dari tubuhnya, mematikan seluruh indranya dan membuatnya menyerah tanpa syarat pada Kardia.

Tak lama mereka berbagi kebersamaan itu karena terinterupsi suara dering telepon. Camus menahan tawa melihat wajah Kardia yang bersungut saat dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengangkat telepon.

“Ya? Langsung pulang saja! Semua sudah siap dan kita bisa segera berangkat.” Jeda sebentar dan Kardia pun mengatakan, “ _Okay_ ,” sekali lagi sebelum mengembalikan gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya.

“Milo?”

Kardia mengangguk, “Mereka sudah dapatkan kunci dan lokasi pasti tanah milik keluarga Sisyphus. Setelah mengantar Aiolos dan Saga kembali ke rumah sakit, Milo dan Kanon akan segera pulang.”

Mereka berdua menata kebutuhan seperlunya ke dalam tiga buah ransel, juga beberapa buku untuk hiburan. Tak lupa obat-obatan karena kalau benar terjadi bentrokan, mereka pasti membutuhkan perawatan untuk para _mate_ , khususnya.

Lalu Minos datang bersama Albafica, Asmita dan Defteros. Mereka membawa dua tas yang pasti berisi barang-barang mereka. Asmita bilang kalau dia dan Defteros tadi sempat pergi ke kantor detektif milik Defteros untuk membatalkan semua pekerjaan yang ada. Meski sebenarnya Asmita bilang Defteros boleh saja tetap di New York dan bekerja seperti biasa, namun Defteros yang tidak rela kalau berjauhan dengan Asmita, terlebih di masa yang berbahaya seperti ini.

Melihat itu Camus baru sadar kalau ada juga _vampire_ yang tidak bersifat dominan terhadap _mate_ -nya. Seperti Asmita dan Milo. Itu membuat sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Camus.

“Hei, Kardia… Milo itu, belum menjadi _vampire_ dewasa, kan? Apa setelah ini dia masih akan terus bertumbuh sampai tahap sempurna?”

Kardia menggeleng, “Sepanjang pengetahuanku, _vampire_ yang telah memilih _mate_ untuknya akan berhenti bertumbuh. Mereka sudah menjadi _vampire_ sempurna bersama _mate_ mereka. Aku kenal seorang _vampire_ yang masih anak-anak, kalau diusiakan manusia, mungkin masih 13-14 tahun, tapi dia sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ -nya, dan sampai sekarang, dia tetap berwujud seperti anak kecil.”

“Begitu ya….” Camus terdiam untuk beberapa saat, “Jadi… sekitar usia berapa kalian berhenti bertumbuh? Kalau tidak bertemu _mate_ kalian.”

“Sekitar 25-30 tahun. Kalau ayahku masih hidup, saat ini penampilanku akan sebaya dengannya.” Kardia menyisir poninya ke belakang, helai biru itu langsung meluncur kembali ke tempat semula, “Kenapa mendadak kau tanyakan itu?”

“Hanya penasaran saja.”

“Fase pertumbuhan _vampire_ jelas tak sama dengan manusia. Untuk menuju ke fase berikutnya, butuh puluhan sampai ratusan tahun. Tergantung seberapa aktif _vampire_ itu berburu. Yah—hanya supaya kau tidak penasaran saja.”

Camus tak bersuara meski Kardia mengacak-acak poninya. Kebiasaan itu sepertinya sudah melekat sekali pada Kardia.

Tak sebegitu lama, Milo dan Kanon mendarat di balkon dengan sedikit tidak mulus. Sebuah pot jatuh dan pecah karena tersenggol kaki Kanon.

“Wah—kalau begini caranya, aku tak perlu takut terjebak macet.” Ujar Kanon.

“Praktis, kan?” Milo masuk duluan dan menyerahkan kunci pada Kardia, “Aku sudah tahu tempatnya. Kita mau  berangkat sekarang?”

Kardia menerima kunci itu, “Beritahukan alamat lengkapnya pada Manigoldo. Dia akan menyusul bersama Sage.”

Milo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Manigoldo dari sana.

Setelah semua beres, mereka pun bersiap meninggalkan apartemen itu. Sengaja mereka keluar lewat pintu utama gedung apartemen dan menyempatkan diri menitipkan kunci pada penjaga, meminta agar kamar mereka dibersihkan secara berkala.

.

.

Tanah pertanian milik keluarga Sisyphus sesuai sekali dengan tempat ideal yang mereka cari. Sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, didampingi tiga bangunan lain yang dulunya pasti berfungsi sebagai kandang ternak. Lahan yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang adalah milik keluarga Sisyphus. Ada pagar kawat jauh di sana yang membatasi lahan itu dengan tanah luar.

“Keren!! Kalau begini kita tidak perlu takut untuk membangunkan tetangga kalau kita ribut-ribut sedikit.” Seru Milo yang tingkah cerianya mulai kembali.

Mereka semua tak buang waktu dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Sekumpulan debu berterbangan begitu pintu terbuka, membuat para _mate_ langsung terbatuk-batuk. Mengesampingkan debu, rumah itu masih dilengkapi dengan perabot tua yang sepertinya hanya butuh sedikit polesan sebelum kembali ke masa jayanya dulu. Lalu kelompok kecil itu pun segera menyingsingkan lengan baju untuk segera membersihkan tempat yang sementara waktu ini akan menjadi hunian mereka.

Rumah, bahkan tiga kandang di sana tak luput dari sasaran bersih-bersih. Karena nantinya anggota organisasi Sage akan datang, mereka berniat menyulap bekas kandang itu menjadi hunian yang layak. Setidaknya tanpa tumpukan jerami dan alat-alat pertanian yang sudah berkarat dimakan waktu.

Bulan sudah meraja sempurna saat empat pasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu selesai kerja bakti. Terima kasih pada fisik mereka yang nyaris tak kenal lelah, semua sudah tampak seperti baru. Debu sudah hilang, lantai kayu sudah dipel, perabotan sudah dibersihkan, kaca sudah kembali berkilau. Yang paling penting, listrik masih menyala di sana.

Hanya ada tiga kamar di rumah itu, tapi bukan masalah karena Milo dan Kanon sudah sepakat mengambil bangunan kecil bekas gudang peralatan yang terletak di belakang bekas kandang sebagai ‘rumah’ mereka. Kardia tak keberatan karena tempat itu tidak begitu parah setelah dibersihkan dan dicat ulang.

Ya. Milo dan Minos sempat ‘belanja’ ke distrik terdekat, memborong berpuluh-puluh kaleng cat, pelitur kayu juga beberapa perabot baru untuk akomodasi para _hunter_ nanti. Tadi belasan truk pengangkut barang mengantar semua perabot dengan pekerjanya yang bingung kenapa di kandang butuh seperangkat sofa juga tempat tidur bertingkat. Para tukang listrik yang dipanggil pun kebingungan karena harus mengatur sambungan listrik ke gudang dan kandang yang seharusnya tidak butuh penerangan sebagus permintaan sang tuan rumah. Tapi karena intimidasi mutlak dari para penghuni di sana, para pekerja yang dipanggil tak banyak bicara dan langsung pergi setelah pekerjaannya

Puas dengan hasil kerja mereka, semua berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Kardia sempat membuat omelet andalannya, kalau saja ada yang merasa lapar. Dan omelet itu sama sekali tidak sia-sia karena langsung saja ludes dimakan Camus, Kanon, Defteros dan bahkan Albafica.

“Kapan para _hunter_ datang kesini?” Minos menaikkan kakinya ke meja seperti biasa.

“Besok pagi,” Kardia merangkul pundak Camus yang sedang meikmati sekaleng bir dingin, “mereka masih harus mengatur pos jaga anggota mereka yang tetap tinggal di New York.”

Minos terkekeh sendiri, “Ini bakal jadi yang pertama dalam sejarah, sekelompok _vampire_ bekerja sama dengan sekelompok _hunter_ untuk memburu _hunter_ lain. Itu bisa untuk bahan novelmu yang selanjutnya, Alba- _chan_.”

Mengabaikan panggilan ‘sayang’ Minos padanya, Albafica tetap diam dan meneguk teh di cangkirnya.

“Albafica penulis novel?” tanya Defteros yang duduk di karpet, bersebelahan dengan adiknya yang sedang memakan popcorn.

“Hanya untuk menghilangkan bosan.” Jawab Albafica seadanya.

Ruangan itu kembali diisi suara televisi yang sedang menayangkan siaran drama tentang kriminal. Hanya Milo dan Kanon yang tampak menikmati tontonan itu. Asmita membiarkan Defteros bersandar di kakinya sambil memakan popcorn yang wadahnya dipangku oleh Kanon. Minos dan Albafica kalau dibiarkan sebentar lagi pasti tidak akan sungkan mengumbar kemesraan mereka di sana.

“Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Terserah kalian sih, tapi aku merasa berbaring satu dua menit akan baik untukku.” Kardia berdiri dan memandang Camus, “Kau mau di sini saja?”

Meletakkan kaleng birnya yang masih separuh terminum, Camus ikut berdiri, “Tidur rasanya bukan pilihan buruk.” Dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Kardia dan masuk ke kamar mereka di bagian belakang. Mereka memang sengaja pilih kamar di lantai bawah, karena lebih praktis dan pemandangannya indah, menghadap rimbunnya hutan yang mengelilingi tempat itu.

Camus berganti pakaian dengan kaus yang sedikit lebih longgar sebelum merebahkan diri di samping Kardia yang langsung memeluknya seperti biasa. Rasa nyaman yang familiar menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Camus, membuatnya bagai terbungkus selimut paling lembut dan paling hangat meski nyatanya tak ada selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Belaian Kardia di kepalanya membuat kantuk datang meski lelah tak begitu terasa. Memajamkan mata, Camus merapat pada kekasihnya dan segera pulas dalam buaian tidur tanpa mimpi.

Kardia menikmati suara napas Camus yang perlahan dan teratur, seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Terdengar bagai nada sempurna di telinga Kardia. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik helai merah panjang yang tergerai di bantal putih. Rasanya sama seperti saat dia membelai Dégel dahulu, namun aromanya berbeda. Suhu tubuh Camus pun berbeda. Entah kenapa, Dégel selalu saja terasa lebih dingin dari manusia yang lain.

Yang sama dari Dégel dan Camus adalah kebiasaan mereka saat tidur. Kalau sedang sendiri, satu tangan mereka pasti diselipkan ke bawah bantal. Kalau sedang dipeluk, mereka akan mencengkram bagian depan pakaian Kardia.

Dégel dan Camus, begitu sama. Juga begitu berbeda.

Dégel yang lebih suka teh dari pada alkohol, Camus yang akan meminum apa saja yang disuguhkan padanya. Dégel yang lebih suka buku filsafat, Camus yang lebih suka novel misteri dan petualangan. Dégel yang akan mengomeli Kardia kalau lupa mencuci piring, dan Camus yang juga sama bawelnya kalau Kardia lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Kardia sungguh merasa beruntung diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dia cintai. Orang yang sempurna baginya. Kali ini Kardia akan melakukan apapun, agar kepedihan masa lalu tak terulang lagi.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari baru saja berkuasa, Sage datang bersama sepuluh orang _hunter_ yang berkemampuan paling tinggi. Manigoldo dan Shura ada di antaranya. Kardia dan Asmita mengantarkan para _hunter_ itu ke bangunan bekas kandang yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat hunian yang layak. Tempat tidur bertingkat berjajar di sana, tanah pun sudah dilapisi semen yang mengeras hingga mereka tak akan takut becek. Ada satu set sofa nyaman juga karpet plus dapur mini di bagian belakang.

“ _Well_ , kalau masalah ini selesai dengan baik, kurasa kalian bisa menjadikan tempat ini sebagai hotel para _hunter_.” Ujar Sage, geli melihat wajah heran anak-anak didiknya yang tak menyangka akan mendapat ‘tempat dinas’ yang senyaman ini. Terlebih dari para _vampire_.

Kardia tersenyum, “Itu bisa jadi opsi yang bagus. Kalau pelanggan kami khusus _hunter_ , kami tak perlu berpindah tempat sesering mungkin.” _Dan itu bukan gagasan jelek_ , batin Kardia. “Jadi ada kabar apa dari Deathmask?”

“Kami sudah menyebar berita tentang ‘persembunyian’ kalian di sini.” Sage membuka mantel panjangnya yang berwarna putih, “semoga umpan yang sudah disebar bisa segera membawa Deathmask kemari. Kami akan pasang beberapa pengaman, meski aku tak yakin itu bisa menghalangi langkah Deathmask, tapi setidaknya kita bisa tahu kalau mereka sudah ada di dekat sini.”

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Rasanya tidak enak sekali kalau membiarkan kalian saja yang bekerja.”

Sage mengawasi anak-anaknya yang sedang menata barang dan mengeluarkan segala macam perlengkapan tempur, “Tentu saja bantuan kalian sangat dihargai.”

Akhirnya mereka tak membuang waktu percuma. Sage membagi tugas setiap kelompok. Kardia pergi bersama Camus dan juga Shura, _hunter_ muda itu secara khusus meminta agar dia bisa pergi dengan Kardia. Asmita dan Defteros pergi bersama Manigoldo sementara yang lain berkeliling di sekitar rumah. Mereka menyebar di sekeliling hutan, memasang jebakan dan tanda yang akan memberi tahu mereka jika ada yang datang.

Di kedalaman hutan, Shura melompat ringan dan mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon. Dia memasang semacam sensor gerak di sebuah lubang kecil dalam pohon itu. Kardia dan Camus melakukan hal yang sama di beberapa pohon yang tersebar. Setelah semua selesai, ketiganya kembali menuju ke ‘markas’ mereka.

“Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?” tanya Kardia pada Shura yang sedari tadi berjalan diam di belakang.

Shura memandang pasangan di depannya.

“Katakan saja. Kalau tidak ada sesuatu, kau tidak akan meminta khusus untuk pergi bersama kami.”

Pemuda itu menunduk sebelum akhirnya berbicara, “Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Tentang Deathmask….”

Langkah Kardia juga Camus terhenti. Mereka memandang _hunter_ muda itu.

“Kau kenal dengan Deathmask ini?” tanya Camus.

Shura mengangguk, “Bukan hanya sekedar kenal. Aku dan Deathmask telah berteman sejak kami kecil. Bersama seorang yang lain, kami bertiga sangat akrab seperti saudara sekandung. Namanya Aphrodite.”

“Dia seorang perempuan?”

“Bukan. Dia laki-laki, tapi parasnya cantik. Mirip seperti teman kalian.” Jemari Shura mencengkeram mantelnya, “Kami hidup di sebuah desa kecil di pesisir. Desa yang sangat kecil dan setiap warganya bagaikan keluarga. Seumur hidupku tinggal di sana, tak sekali pun ada masalah. Semua hidup berdampingan dengan rukun, para laki-laki melaut dan wanita bekerja di ladang. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari, kami tak pernah bosan.”

Kardia dan Camus diam tanpa niatan untuk menginterupsi.

“Waktu usiaku 8 tahun, kami bertiga berlayar di dekat pantai untuk mencari ikan, kegiatan rutin kami setiap minggu karena di desa kami, anak berumur 7 tahun sudah wajib menguasai segala yang dibutuhkan untuk melaut. Namun yang menyambut kami saat kembali bukanlah lambaian tangan para ayah yang sedang melabuhkan kapal, atau wajah cemas para ibu yang menunggu anaknya. Yang kami lihat saat itu adalah kepulan asap hitam dan kobaran api. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun kami bisa merasakan panas dari api yang meluluh lantakkan desa. Kami mendarat di balik bebatuan dan bersembunyi sebaik mungkin. Saat itulah kami melihat bahwa yang menyerang desa kami bukanlah manusia, tapi monster mengerikan dengan kuku-kuku tajam dan taring-taring yang meneteskan darah mangsanya.

“Kami ditolong oleh anggota kelompok _master_ Sage dan sejak itu kami bertiga berada dalam bimbingannya. Sungguh, tak ada orag sebaik _master_ Sage yang pernah kami kenal. Beliau begitu baik hati, penyayang namun disiplin pada waktu yang bersamaan. Saat usia kami 15 tahun, kami mendapat lisensi untuk menjadi _hunter_. Sejak saat itulah Angelo berubah.”

“Angelo?” Kardia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Itu nama asli Deathmask. Dia mulai memakai nama ‘dinas’ sebagai Deathmask sejak menjadi _hunter_.” Shura menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, “1-2 bulan kami ‘bekerja’ sebagai _hunter_ , tak ada masalah berarti, tapi semua berubah setahun yang lalu saat Aphrodite ditangkap sekawanan _vampire_ liar. Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan dari _master_ dan para senior, Ang— Deathmask meninggalkan markas untuk memburu kawanan itu. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri, maka aku pun ikut dengannya.”

Sampai saat ini aku masih bisa ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di malam itu. Begitu kami sampai di sarang para _vampire_ , yang ada di sana adalah neraka. Gudang tua itu penuh dengan tumpukan mayat, tidak hanya itu saja, mayat itu dimutilasi dan ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Kemudian kami menemukan jenazah Aphrodite dan…. Dan detik itu aku kehilangan dua sahabat terbaikku, dua saudaraku.”

Mengerti apa yang terjadi, baik Kardia maupun Camus terdiam karena mereka sadar apapun yang mereka katakan tak akan bisa menghibur Shura.

“Jujur sejak saat itu aku sedikit ragu akan ‘ajaran’ _master_ Sage tentang _vampire_ berdarah murni dan _mate_ -nya. Deathmask pun jadi semakin tak terkendali, dia selalu ikut dalam misi yang datang dan tindakannya semakin menjauhi aturan seorang _hunter_. Sebenarnya aku ada niat untuk mengikutinya, namun sejak _master_ mengikutsertakanku dalam misi ini dan aku bertemu dengan kalian semua… aku baru benar-benar sadar kalau tindakan Deathmask memang salah.”

“Jadi… apa yang kau mau dari kami?” tanya Kardia.

Sekali lagi Shura menarik napas dalam, kali ini dia bicara seraya menatap mata Kardia lurus dengan tekad yang tak tergoyah, “Hanya satu permintaanku. Meskipun nanti pada akhirnya kalian harus membunuhnya… tolong… jangan buat dia menderita. Tidak seperti Aphrodite… tidak dengan cara yang sangat kejam seperti itu.”

Yang terdengar untuk beberapa detik ke depan hanya suara dedaunan yang saling bergesek karena tertiup angin sampai akhirnya Kardia bersuara.

“Apa kalian sudah berhasil menemukan kelompok _vampire_ yang menyerang desa kalian?” tanyanya.

Shura mengangguk, “Tak seberapa lama sejak kami menjadi _hunter_ , senior Manigoldo berhasil melacak kelompok itu. Aku ingat benar wajah salah satu _vampire_ itu, jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan mereka.”

Lalu Kardia maju beberapa langkah dan mengacak rambut Shura, “Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk masalah ini,” katanya.

Barulah Camus menyadari kenapa Kardia suka mengacak rambut seseorang. Itu pertanda kalau Kardia menyayangi orang tersebut. Itu membuat Camus tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah Shura, “Kardia benar. Kita pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini.”

Senyum samar pun tampak di wajah Shura, “Kalian benar-benar berbeda. Kuharap saat ini Deathmask ada di sini agar dia tahu, kalau tak semua _vampire_ itu adalah monster.”

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun berjalan pulang ke arah rumah untuk beristirahat. Kewaspadaan mereka sedang ada di tingkat tertinggi. Di pelataran tanah pertanian itu, Camus bisa melihat _hunter_ yang ada di sana membentuk tiga kelompok kecil dan menyalakan api unggun. Shura segera undur diri dan bergabung bersama rekannya. Kardia lalu mengajak Camus untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Di sana semua sudah berkumpul, termasuk Milo dan Kanon yang ada di teras belakang. Kanon tampak sedang menelepon seseorang. Mungkin Saga, atau Aspros.

Di dapur ada Asmita dan Defteros yang sedang mengisi termos-termos berukuran tanggung dengan teh dan kopi, pastinya untuk para _hunter_ di luar.

“Kau mau tidur?” tanya Kardia.

Camus menggeleng, “Tidak. Aku ingin buatkan sandwich untuk mereka di luar. Malam begini udara pasti dingin sekali. Tapi… kalau aku yang masak jadinya bukan sandwich, tapi roti isi sampah.”

Itu sedikit membuat Kardia kesulitan menahan tawa. Entah kenapa sepertinya baik Camus maupun Dégel sama- _sama_ tidak ada bakat di dapur. Kalau mau sedikit tega, mungkin jika mereka merebus air, pancinya pun pasti akan gosong.

“Ya sudah kau siapkan roti, biar aku yang membuat isiannya.”

Lalu setelah Asmita dan Defteros mengangkat termos-termos di meja dapur, bergantilah Kardia dan Camus yang menguasai tempat itu. Dengan cekatan Kardia memotong beberapa bahan mentah dari lemari pendingin. Terima kasih pada pengalaman ratusan tahun tentang masakan manusia, Kardia bisa saja melamar menjadi koki, meski itu kesannya ironi.

Belum lagi lama mereka memasak, Kardia merasakan ada yang datang mendekat. Dia juga bisa lihat di teras Milo memasang sikap siaga di samping Kanon.

“Siapa di sana?!!” suara Milo terdengar tajam, seolah itu saja sudah sanggup melukai siapapun yang akan muncul.

Kardia membuka pintu dapur dan menyuruh Milo mundur. Dari dalam kegelapan, muncullah sosok seorang pemuda berambut keperakan lurus yang megenakan sebuah mantel hitam panjang. Pemuda itu berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum anak tangga teras.

“Salam kenal,” ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang ramah, sopan, namun sekaligus menyimpan bahaya yang mengancam, “namaku Lune. Aku bekerja untuk Tuan Minos.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kedatangan Lune jelas saja membuat Kardia heran. Seumur-umur dia tak pernah mendengar kalau Minos mempunyai kenalan seseorang bernama Lune.

“Tak usah waspada begitu, Kardia!”

Suara Minos membuat Kardia menoleh ke sisi rumah di mana _vampire_ itu berdiri bersama Albafica, “Benar dia kenalanmu?”

Minos mengangguk, “Dia Lune. Bisa dibilang semacam agen rahasia yang bekerja padaku.”

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara apa-apa tentangnya?”

“Kalau aku sebar berita tentang keberadaan dia, artinya bukan agen rahasia lagi. Kau ini bagaimana.” Minos menghampiri Lune, “jadi, apa yang kau dapat?”

Lune mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku mantelnya lalu memberikan buku itu pada Minos, “Itu adalah semua data kelompok _vampire_ di kota New York dan sekitarnya. Saya utamakan kelompok yang menetap.”

Kardia memandang Minos penuh selidik, “Apa yang kau rencanakan.”

“Rencanaku… adalah untuk mencegah pertumpahan darah yang bisa dihindari.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, Sage dan Manigoldo juga ada di sana. Minos menjelaskan kenapa dia sampai meminta Lune untuk mendata semua kelompok _vampire_ yang tersebar di New York. Tak lebih hanyalah untuk ‘memilah’ mana kelompok anak-anak liar dan mana kelompok _vampire_ berdarah murni. Minos berniat memindahkan kelompok _vampire_ berdarah murni dari kota ini dan Minos tetaplah Minos yang enggan mengurusi _vampire_ liar dan mengatakan tak akan keberatan kalau mereka dibabat habis, meski begitu, Kardia toh tidak protes.

“Brooklyn dan Manhattan. Dua daerah itu yang paling banyak dihuni _vampire_ yang memiliki _mate_.” Sage memandang lingkaran merah di dua daerah di peta.

“Saya memang menemukan beberapa kelompok kecil di daerah Manhattan dan itu sudah saya atasi, mereka bersedia untuk pindah sampai masalah ini selesai. Namun yang jadi masalah adalah kelompok di Brooklyn, mereka tak akan meninggalkan kota sebelum kelompok _hunter_ yang membunuh kawan mereka ditemukan. Saat ini pun mereka sedang memburu kelompok yang sama dengan kita,” jelas Lune.

“Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan menemukan tempat ini,” ujar Kardia, sekilas memandang Minos, “dan aku yakin mereka bukanlah kelompok yang bisa menerima bantuan dari para _hunter_.”

“Itu berarti masalah untuk kita semua.” Sage memandang para _vampire_ yang berdiri di sekeliling sofa di ruangan itu sementara para _mate_ duduk dengan nyaman, “Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

Manigoldo memandang peta yang terbuka di meja, “Walau kami pergi ke hutan, mereka pasti tahu keberadaan kami.”

“Tidak ada yang pergi dari sini.” Anehnya, yang bicara adalah Minos, “Kita sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak lama. Jika mereka berniat mengganggu, aku sendiri yang akan mengusir mereka.”

“Tumben bicaramu begitu?” Kardia bersandar ringan pada sofa.

“Aku hanya tidak suka rencana matang dirusak begitu saja. Jadi menurutku, kalau kelompok itu benar datang, usir saja. Habis pekara.”

“Minos benar,” sahut Albafica, "kita sudah merencanakan ini dengan teliti. Lagipula sampai sekarang kita banyak dibantu oleh Sage dan yang lainnya, tidak sopan sekali kalau kita berpaling begitu saja.”

Dengan itu keputusan bulat sudah dicapai. Milo dan Kanon menawarkan diri untuk ikut berpatroli di sekeliling hutan bersama _hunter_ yang lain. Dengan penciumannya yang sangat tajam, Milo pasti bisa lebih cepat mendeteksi kalau ada siapapun yang datang mendekat. Kemudian semua membubarkan diri dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempersiapkan diri pada apapun yang bisa terjadi.

Kardia dan Camus kembali ke kamar mereka, menutup pintu juga tirai jendela, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

“Jadi ribet begini urusannya.” Camus berganti pakaian dengan piyama, sama sekali tak kesulitan bergerak dalam kegelapan seperti ini, “Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, memang ada kemungkinan kelompok _vampire_ lain mengincar kelompok Deathmask.”

“Aku paling benci situasi seperti ini.” Kardia berbaring di tempat tidur dan membiarkan pundaknya menjadi bantal untuk Camus, “di satu sisi aku tahu kalau _vampire_ berdarah murni yang lain pasti akan bergerak saat kabar tentang pembantaian ini tersebar. Tapi di sisi lain… aku ingin mencoba memaafkan Deathmask… demi Shura.”

Camus memeluk Kardia dengan sebelah tangannya, “Cerita yang mengejutkan, ya? Aku jadi sedikit memaklumi tindakan Deathmask yang menggila seperti itu. Kalau aku mengalami apa yang terjadi padanya, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.” Pemuda berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya, “Kehilangan keluarga, sanak saudara dan juga sahabat terbaik dengan cara yang keji seperti itu…” kalimatnya terhenti, tak tahu harus menutupnya dengan kata apa.

Malam ini terasa sangat sunyi, bahkan tak terdengar suara serangga dan binatang malam meski mereka ada begitu dekat dengan hutan. Camus sudah lelap karena kebiasaan Kardia yang selalu mengusap kepalanya. Kardia sendiri bergeming, memusatkan seluruh kesadarannya pada Camus. Pada suhu badan pemuda itu, hembusan napasnya yang teratur, detak jantungnya yang tenang, itu membuat semua suara yang lain menghilang.

.

Pagi datang dengan memamerkan cahya mentari yang tak terhalang sekepal awan pun. Asmita dan Kardia sudah rusuh di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk para _hunter_. Kardia sudah melarang Manigoldo juga yang lainnya untuk berburu di hutan, selama mereka masih terikat ‘kontrak kerja’, semua kebutuhan para _hunter_ terjamin.

“Aspros semalam menelepon,” Asmita memasukkan potongan wortel ke dalam panci besar yang sudah mendidih, “dia bilang kondisi Sisyphus semakin membaik dan menurut dokter kalau seminggu ini tidak ada masalah pada fungsi organ dalamnya dia bisa dirawat di rumah.”

Sungguh itu adalah kabar yang sangat melegakan untuk Kardia.

“Kalian masak apa?” Kanon muncul di pintu belakang yang tersambung dengan dapur.

“Apapun yang bisa dimakan. Kau lapar?” Kardia menutup panci dan membersihkan tangannya.

“Tidak juga sih. Tapi aroma masakan kalian bisa tercium dari dalam hutan.” Kata pemuda berambut biru yang mengenakan kaus lengan pendek yang dipadu rompi hitam dan celama jeans, “Aku jadi heran. Kau dan Asmita ini pintar sekali memasak, padahal kata kalian _vampire_ tak begitu punya nafsu untuk makan makanan manusia begini.”

Kardia menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir dan memberikannya pada Kanon karena dia tahu _mate_ Milo itu seorang pecinta kopi sejati, “Kemampuan seperti ini dibutuhkan kalau kami ingin membaur di masyarakat normal. Minos juga, setidaknya dia bisa memasak satu dua jenis makanan, sayangnya dia terlalu malas.”

“Jangan menyebar berita palsu.” Semua yang ada di dapur menoleh dan melihat Minos bersandar di tiang kayu.

“Apanya yang palsu. Kau memang malas.” Kardia menghampiri Minos, “Mana Lune? Aku tak merasakannya ada di dekat sini.”

“Dia kembali ke kota. Semalam ada kasus di Staten Island. Sepertinya kelompok Deathmask masih belum tertarik pada umpan yang kita berikan.” Minos berdiri tegak dan berbalik, “Kita masih belum bisa bersantai dalam waktu dekat.”

Kabar bagus yang dilanjutkan dengan kabar buruk. Kardia menyisir poninya, “Tolong lanjutkan. Aku akan ke tempat Sage sebentar,” pintanya pada Asmita. Lalu dia keluar dan menuju ke tempat dimana para _hunter_ tinggal. Di dalam, dia melihat Sage sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Manigoldo dan dua _hunter_ lain.

“Apa aku menggangu?”

Sage menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, “Ah… tentang kejadian semalam, kukira?”

“Begitulah.” Kardia duduk sofa yang kosong, “Kau sudah dapat kabar lengkapnya?”

“Belum begitu lengkap. Tapi menurut laporan yang ada di sana, kejadian ini sedikit aneh dari kejadian yang lalu.”

“Aneh bagaimana?”

Manigoldo mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja lalu menunjukkan slide foto pada Kardia. Foto yang cukup untuk membuat _vampire_ itu terdiam.

“Ini….”

Sage berdiri dan merapikan mantel putihnya, “Ya. Dari gambar foto itu, bisa dipastikan kalau para _vampire_ liar saling memangsa satu sama lain.”

Kardia memandang foto yang muncul silih berganti di layar. Tampak di sana tumpukan mayat para _vampire_ liar yang hampir setengahnya sudah hancur menjadi debu. Namun dari sisa-sisa yang ada, tampak bekas luka seperti sayatan kuku juga cabikan taring tajam.

“Ini jelas luka karena kuku dan taring _vampire_ ; artinya mereka memang saling menyerang.” Manigoldo meletakkan lagi ponselnya di meja.

“Apa mereka dari dua kelompok berbeda?” tanya Kardia.

Manigoldo menggeleng, “Mereka dari kelompok yang sama. Ini salah satu kelompok paling aktif yang ada dalam pantauan kami. Anggota organisasi yang selamat berhasil mengirimkan kabar ini secepat yang dia bisa.”

“… Yang selamat?”

Ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Sage, “Beberapa anakku menjadi korban dalam serangan ini. Deathmask sudah tak mau mendengar apapun. Baginya kini organisasi kami sama buruknya dengan kelompok _vampire_.”

Kardia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha agar tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, “Kau bisa tarik mundur dulu anggotamu sampai pekara Deathmask selesai.”

Tapi Sage menolak, “Kami memang menjalin hubungan baik dengan beberapa _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki _mate_ , namun _vampire_ tunggal dan kelompok liar seperti ini tetap ancaman bagi umat manusia. Aku tidak bisa menarik mundur mereka, lagipula aku yakin mereka tak akan mau meninggalkan tugas meski aku perintahkan langsung.”

Tak bisa membantah, Kardia hanya diam.

“Kita tetap fokus pada tujuan semula, memancing Deathmask ke tempat ini,” ujar Sage.

Kemudian Kardia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan niat untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Shura yang sedang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon. Dari jarak seperti ini, Kardia bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu sedang memandang sebuah foto di tangannya.

Satu langkah dia ambil dan dia sudah ada di sebelah Shura, “Itu foto kalian bertiga?”

Shura terlonjak kaget karena sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Kardia.

“Itu kau, Deathmask dan Aphrodite?” ulang Kardia.

Setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya, Shura menunjukkan selembar foto tua pada Kardia. Foto itu sudah lusuh dimakan waktu, namun kehangatan di dalamnya tak memudar. Kardia memandang sosok tiga anak kecil. Mungkin masih berumur enam sampai tujuh tahun. Mereka berdiri berjajar dan saling berpegangan tangan. Shura sejak kecil sudah bertampang datar, nyaris tak beremosi. Anak di tengah berambut sedikit bergelombang, parasnya cantik seperti anak perempuan, dia pasti Aphrodite. Yang terakhir adalah Death— bukan, tapi Angelo. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah usil dan cengiran lebar. Bekas luka-luka kecil tampak di sekujur badannya, terlebih lengan di mana dia menggenggam sebatang patahan dahan pohon. Laut luas menjadi latar mereka berdiri, dinaungi langit cerah yang tak berawan.

Shura menyimpan lagi foto itu dengan sangat hati-hati di saku dalam mantelnya.

Kardia sendiri tak bicara apa-apa dan hanya menepuk kepala Shura sekali sebelum berbalik pergi.

.

Camus mematikan air panas yang sedari tadi menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dia menyambar mantel handuk sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar, dia melihat Kardia duduk di sebuah kursi rotan dekat jendela, wajahnya tampak tegang dan gelisah.

Camus memeluk Kardia dari belakang, “Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

Membiarkan tetes air dari rambut Camus membasahi pundak dan lengannya, Kardia bersandar dalam pelukan itu, “Tentang ini dan itu. Rasanya masalah semakin hari bukannya semakin berkurang, malah semakin bertambah.”

“Jangan mengeluh, itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.” Camus mengusap sisi wajah Kardia, “Ayo, kau janji mau mengajariku beberapa gerakan bela diri. Aku tak mau jadi bebanmu nanti.”

Kardia tersenyum, “Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pakai baju yang benar sebelum tempat tidur yang menganggur itu jadi ring untuk kita.”

Camus langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Kardia yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah Camus memakai baju santai, kaus dan jeans, mereka keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke halaman depan.

Matahari sore bersinar lembut di ufuk barat, melukis senja dengan jingga yang indah. Camus melihat beberapa _hunter_ berlatih dengan kemampuan yang persis dalam film laga yang dulu sering dia tonton. Ada yang dengan tangan kosong, ada juga yang memakai senjata. Di sisi lain, Camus juga bisa melihat Kanon dan Milo di tepi hutan, sepertinya sedang merusuhi Shura untuk mengajari mereka beberapa gerakan dasar. Di lain tempat, Defteros dan Asmita tampak bersama dengan Manigoldo juga Sage. Minos dan Albafica duduk berdua di teras rumah, seakan tak peduli pada keramaian di sekeliling mereka.

“Mau berlatih di mana?” tanya Kardia, melihat kalau tanah lapang itu tampak sudah penuh dengan pasangan _hunter_ yang berlatih serius, “Sepertinya di sana oke.” Dia menunjuk ke dekat ‘rumah’ Milo.

Maka mereka pun menuju ke sana, namun di tengah jalan, Camus dikejutkan oleh seorang _hunter_ yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Camus membantu _hunter_ itu berdiri.

 _Hunter_ itu berdiri tegak lagi dan membersihkan mantelnya, “Terima kasih,” katanya setelah membuka tudung kepalanya.

Camus terkejut begitu melihat sosok _hunter_ itu, usianya mungkin tak lebih dari 15 tahun, dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru yang jernih.

“Oi, Hyoga!! Cepat kembali!!” seorang _hunter_ lain melambai dari kejauhan.

“Baik!!” pemuda bernama Hyoga itu menoleh pada Camus dan baru pergi setelah mengucapkan, “Terima kasih,” sekali lagi.

Mata Camus masih belum beralih dari pemuda bernama Hyoga itu.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kardia.

“Tidak… hanya saja—anak tadi… dia itu masih kecil tapi sudah menjadi _hunter_.”

“Shura pun menjadi _hunter_ saat dia seusia itu kan? Sudahlah. Kalau kau sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain, otakmu lama-lama bisa meledak.” Kardia mengacak rambut Camus, “Ayo!”

Camus mengikuti Kardia dan mereka pun memulai latihan dadakan. Memang sih dulu Camus sempat ikut kegiatan bela diri semasa di SMA, tapi tetap saja, tanpa praktek nyata, semua dasar yang dia miliki jadi percuma.

Namun belum lagi mereka memulai latihan dengan serius, terdengar suara peluit yang menggema dari dalam hutan. Hal itu membuat semua menghentikan latihan dan memasang sikap siaga. Sage tampak memberi perintah pada beberapa orang _hunter_ untuk menyebar dan mencari informasi.

Saat itu Milo datang pada Kardia, “Ada tiga orang asing yang datang. Kau mau aku ke sana?”

“Tidak! Kau tetap di sini. Camus, kau juga tetap di sini!” Kardia pun menghampiri Sage yang sedang mengaitkan wadah senjata di pinggangnya. “Apa itu Deathmask?”

Sage menggeleng, “Kemungkinan besar.”

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara letusan senjata api dari arah hutan. Kardia melihat Minos melesat masuk ke dalam hutan sendirian. Kardia pun menepuk pundak Sage sebelum menyusul Minos dalam rimbunnya dedaunan. Dua _vampire_ itu dengan cepat sampai ke lokasi asal suara tembakan itu terdengar. Di sana mereka melihat dua orang _hunter_ mengenakan lencana organisasi.

Kardia mendarat di sebelah salah seorang _hunter_ yang mungkin seusia Manigoldo. Dia melihat luka tembak di bahu kanan dan kaki kiri _hunter_ itu, cukup untuk melumpuhkannya dan membuat pria bermantel itu kehilangan kesadaran. _Hunter_ yang lain juga mengalami luka serupa.

Mereka mendengar suara pelatuk ditarik dari sela pepohonan. Dengan gerak cepat Kardia dan Minos membawa dua _hunter_ yang terluka itu dan berlindung di balik sebuah pohon besar. Empat tembakan beruntun mengoyak kulit kayu itu dan melesat terbenam ke tanah. Meski begitu, Kardia hanya merasakan ada dua orang di sana. Artinya penyerang mereka masing-masing memegang dua senjata karena tembakan tadi dilepaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tak lama terdengar juga suara tembakan di sisi hutan yang lain, membuat perhatian Kardia teralih.

“Kita harus membawa mereka kembali ke rumah. Kalau pendarahannya tidak berhenti, mereka bisa mati.” Kardia memandang aliran darah yang menodai tanah.

“Kita buat saja mereka jadi _vampire_.”

“Minos!!”

“Bercanda.” Minos mengalungkan lengan seorang _hunter_ di lehernya, lalu dia berdiri, “Ayo! Kecuali kalau kau mau menyapa penyerang kita tercinta.”

Tak peduli pada candaan Minos yang benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya, Kardia menopang tubuh _hunter_ yang masih belum sadar. Lalu dengan gerak secepat yang mereka bisa, Kardia juga Minos melompat tinggi hingga melewati puncak pohon, lalu dalam satu lompatan ringan, mereka menuju ke arah rumah.

Mereka sadar penyerang mereka mengejar dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata. Beberapa tembakan dilepaskan, bersamaan dengan anak panah yang meluncur cepat. Kurang perhitungan, salah satu anak panah itu menembus kaki Kardia yang membuat _vampire_ itu jatuh menghujam ke bawah.

“KARDIA!!” Minos mendarat di sebuah batang pohon dan memandang bagaimana Kardia melindungi _hunter_ yang ditolongnya saat dia menghantam tanah. “KARDIA!!” debu yang berterbangan menghalangi pandangan membuat Minos frustasi. Tapi dia dipaksa bergerak menjauh karena dua anak panah melesat ke arahnya. “Sial!!” umpatnya sambil mundur ke beberapa dahan di belakangnya.

Kardia tersungkur di tanah, _hunter_ yang dia tolong tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Belum lagi dia sempat bergerak, sebuah anak panah melesat cepat dan menembus lengan kanannya. Nyeri menjalar dari kaki juga lengannya dan melumpuhkannya dengan sempurna. Telinga Kardia menangkap suara peluru ditembakkan dari jarak yang pasti tak akan meleset. Dia memejamkan mata, sudah pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi.

Namun inderanya menangkap kehadiran seseorang dan saat dia sadar, Asmita sudah ada di hadapanya, menghadang laju peluru itu dengan badannya sendiri.

“ASMITAAA!!!”

Tubuh Asmita jatuh berdebam ke tanah di samping Kardia dengan luka tembak di pundaknya.

Sudut mata Kardia menangkap sosok Minos juga Milo melesat cepat di antara pepohonan dan terdengar suara cabikan mengerikan juga tetes-tetes darah segar yang tumpah dan suara dua tubuh mati tergeletak di tanah.

“Kardia.” Camus mendarat di sebelah Kardia. Pemuda itu menarik lepas dua anak panah dari badan Kardia, lalu dia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Camus memejamkan mata saat Kardia meminum darahnya, tak banyak, tapi cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka dan memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Saat itu Kardia baru menyadari kalau Defteros, Sage dan Manigoldo juga ada di sana. Defteros memangku kepala Asmita yang diam bergeming. Darah tak lagi mengalir dari lukanya, namun justru itu yang membuat Kardia khawatir, tak biasanya satu luka tembak saja bisa langsung mematikan fungsi tubuh seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni seperti ini.

“Asmita…” Kardia mendekat dan mengusap sisi wajah Asmita yang terasa begitu dingin.

Minos dan Milo kembali ke tempat teman-teman mereka. Lalu dari segala penjuru, muncullah sekelompok _hunter_ dengan jubah hitam, jumlah mereka sekitar 20 orang.

“Deathmask…” desis Manigoldo, dia berdiri di depan gurunya dan memasang sikap siaga dengan sebilah pedang tergenggam erat.

 _Hunter_ terdepan di kelompok itu menurunkan tudung kepalanya, menampakkan sosok pemuda sebaya Shura, namun raut wajahnya begitu bengis dan wajahnya dihiasi bekas luka-luka mengerikan, “Masih bergaul dengan para _vampire_ itu rupanya, _master_ , senior.” Ujarnya tanpa nada sopan sama sekali, “Kurasa organisasi kalian memang harus dibubarkan.”

Para _hunter_ berjubah hitam di belakang Deathmask mengeluarkan senapan api laras panjang dan siap menembak kapan saja.

“Deathmask, kau harus hentikan semua ini!” Sage menurunkan lengan Manigoldo yang mangacungkan senjata pada mantan juniornya, “Kau harus tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Aku tak melarangmu berburu kawanan _vampire_ liar, aku hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa _vampire_ yang memiliki _mate_ itu berbeda.”

“DIAM!!! Hentikan ceramahmu itu!! Aku muak mendengarnya.” Deathmask mencabut pedang dari wadahnya yang dikaitkan ke ikat pinggang, “ _vampire_ tetaplah _vampire_!! Kalian lihat saja, memiliki _mate_ atau tidak, mereka tetap pemburu buas yang menjijikkan.” Ujung pedang Deathmask mengarah pada sosok Asmita.

Perhatian semua tertuju pada Asmita yang mulai menampakkan gejala kehausan dan itu sangat aneh, mengingat kalau Defteros ada tepat di sebelahnya. Kardia meminta agar Defteros mundur walau pria itu tampak enggan.

“Defteros, tolong!! Menjauhlah!!” Kardia juga meminta agar semua menjauh darinya dan Asmita.

Kedua mata Asmita terbuka, menampakkan iris mata merah darah. Kardia menahan kedua pundak Asmita saat _vampire_ itu mulai berontak. Ini memang sangat aneh, seharusnya dengan kehadiran seorang _mate_ , Asmita tak akan hilang kendali seperti ini.

“Asmita!!” Defteros hendak kembali ke samping Asmita, namun didahului oleh Minos yang membantu Kardia menahan gerakan Asmita.

“Kalian lihat?” suara Deathmask, “Apanya yang berbeda dari _vampire_ yang memiliki _mate_ atau _vampire_ liar?”

“AAAAARRGH!!!” Asmita berteriak sejadinya, membuat Kardia dan Minos kewalahan. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melihat Asmita dalam sosoknya sebagai _vampire_ sejati, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh, karena sejak dulu di antara mereka memang hanya Asmita lah yang paling bisa mengendalikan diri, seberapapun hausnya dia.

Sage memandang Deathmask, berusaha agar raut wajahnya tak berubah, “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Deathmask mengangkat bahunya, “Tak ada. Hanya memberi apa yang mereka suka. Darah. Hanya saja, aku membuat peluru itu dari perak dan darah orang mati,” ada seringai keji di wajahnya, “Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, akhirnya kami tahu bahwa darah orang mati berefek sama seperti perak.”

Pedang Manigoldo kembali terhunus ke arah Deathmask.

“Kenapa? Harusnya kalian senang karena kita, para _hunter_ , punya senjata baru untuk membasmi keturunan iblis itu. Lagipula, jika racun itu menyebar, _vampire_ akan menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Biarkan saja mereka saling memangsa, untuk apa peduli?”

Kardia memandang tajam pada Deathmask, tapi itu bukan hal penting, saat ini masalahnya bagaimana menangani Asmita yang berontak semakin tak terkendali. Kardia juga Minos berusaha untuk mengotrol kekuatan mereka sendiri agar tak malah melukai Asmita.

Defteros melepaskan diri dari Camus juga Milo yang menahannya lalu dia meraih jemari Asmita dan menggenggamnya, meski begitu, Asmita masih tak menyadari kehadiran Defteros, tak mengenali siapa pun yang mengelilinginya.

Tawa Deathmask membahana di hutan itu, “Percuma. Saat ini dia hanyalah monster haus darah. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan membunuhnya.”

Para _hunter_ di belakang Deathmask mengokang senapan mereka bersamaan.

“Hentikan, Deathmask!!” Sage mencabut dua belati dari ikat pinggangnya, “Kau sudah keterlaluan.”

“APANYA YANG KETERLALUAN?!” Deathmask menyabetkan pedangnya pada udara kosong, “MEREKA MEMANG PANTAS DIMUSNAHKAN!!” dia mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi sebagai tanda agar _hunter_ di belakangnya siap menembak.

Akan tetapi sebelum Deathmask memberikan perintah, terdengar keributan dari barisan belakang _hunter_ berjubah hitam itu lalu muncullah Shura bersama Albafica, Kanon, Hyoga juga beberapa _hunter_ lain. Wajah Deathmask tampak murka melihat separuh lebih anggotanya roboh karena serangan itu.

“Shura…” desis Deathmask marah.

Shura memandang teman sejak kecilnya itu, “Deathmask, sudah… kumohon hentikan semua ini,” pintanya.

“Kenapa kau masih juga bersama mereka? Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada desa kita? Pada Aphrodite?”

“Aku tidak akan bisa lupa,” jawab Shura seketika, “tapi aku juga tidak bisa menutup mata kalau ada beberapa _vampire_ yang berbeda. Harusnya kau bisa lihat itu, Deathmask!!”

“BERHENTI BICARA!!!” Deathmask memberi isyarat lagi agar sisa anggotanya bersiap menembak.

Namun sekali lagi, sebelum perintah itu selesai, ada serangan lain yang datang. Kali ini terdengar suara lecutan dan sebuah cambuk hitam melesat cepat menyerang para penembak yang tersisa, membuat senapan-senapan itu terjatuh di tanah. Semua mata tertuju dari asal cambuk itu muncul.

Di atas pohon tampaklah Pandora, masih dengan gaun hitamnya, juga tetap bersama Rhadamanthys di sampingnya.

“Cacing-cacing pengganggu. Jadi kekacauan kemarin itu akibat ulah kalian.” Pandora berkacak pinggang lalu memelompat turun dan mendarat dengan anggun bersama _mate_ -nya.

Tak tampak gentar, anggota Deathmask mengeluarkan pedang pendek dari balik mantel mereka. Kilatan perak mengancam di bilah-bilah tajam itu. Rhadamanthys meminta agar ‘nona’nya itu mundur dengan sikap protektif.

“Def… teros…”

Suara lirih Asmita berhasil menyedot perhatian semua yang ada di sana. Kardia segera merasa lega melihat Asmita perlahan kembali normal lagi, jemarinya balas menggenggam jemari Defteros. Asmita pun membuka matanya, meski tetap berwarna merah, sorot mata itu lembut memandang Defteros.

“Asmita… syukurlah.” Defteros menggeser Minos dari sisi Asmita agar dia bisa memeluk kekasihnya.

Kejadian itu cukup membuat Deathmask juga para anggotanya terkejut.

“A-pa…itu mustahil.”

Sage sendiri lega karena situasi terburuk sudah berlalu, “Kau lihat, Deathmask?” ujarnya lembut, “Ikatan antara _Vampire_ dan _mate_ tidak akan bisa dirusak begitu saja.”

Camus kembali ke sebelah Kardia, begitu juga Albafica dan Kanon yang beranjak ke sisi Minos dan Milo.

“Deathmask…” Shura melangkah maju mendekati temannya, memandang dengan wajah penuh permohonan, “sudahlah. Ini cukup untuk menjadi bukti bagimu kalau mereka berbeda, kan?”

Ganggaman Deathmask pada gagang pedangnya semakin erat hingga menampakkan tonjolan urat-urat di punggung tangannya. Semua sempat mengira kalau Deathmask akan menyerah, tapi yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun, Deathmask menyabetkan bilah pedangnya pada Shura, telak menyayat tubuh _hunter_ itu dan membuat darah segar menyembur dari luka yang mengerikan.

“SHURA!!!” Manigoldo tak sempat memperhatikan ke arah mana Deathmask dan kelompoknya melesat pergi. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan sosok Shura yang tergeletak bermandi darah di tanah, “Shura!! Shura bertahanlah!!” dia melepas jubahnya dan menekan ke luka di tubuh juniornya.

Kardia datang dan langsung membopong tubuh Shura, “Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.” Tak menunggu komentar dari siapapun, Kardia melompat tinggi dan menghilang di balik rimbunnya hutan, disusul oleh Camus yang sudah terbiasa dengan kekuatan baru fisiknya saat ini.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Kardia segera membawa Shura ke tempat perawatan darurat di mana tim dokter bertindak cepat dan membawa Shura ke ruang operasi. Kardia terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu dan membiarkan Camus duduk di sebelahnya. Aroma khas dari tubuh Camus membuat Kardia perlahan kembali tenang.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh darahku lagi? Tadi kau hanya minum sedikit.” Camus memandang jejak darah kering di lengan Kardia akibat tusukan panah tadi. Bekas lukanya sudah hampir menghilang, hanya tersisa jejak kehitaman di kulitnya.

Kardia menggeleng, bukannya dia tak ingin, hanya saja saat ini dia lebih mencemaskan kondisi Shura. Dia memandang bagian depan baju juga celana panjangnya yang ternoda darah.

“Kardia? Camus?”

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Aspros di ujung koridor. Kakak kembar Defteros itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

“Kenapa kalian di sini? Darah apa itu? Ada yang luka?” tanya Aspros beruntun.

Camus berdiri untuk menceritakan garis besar kejadiannya pada pria itu dan dia tak terkejut melihat wajah Aspros yang tampak terguncang, namun pria itu tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

“Baiklah,” ujar Aspros, “masalah luka seperti ini pasti akan dilaporkan pihak rumah sakit pada kepolisian, urusan dengan mereka nanti serahkan saja padaku.” Dia memandang penampilan Kardia yang berantakan, “Aku akan carikan baju ganti untuknya,” Aspros pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Camus kembali duduk di sebelah Kardia, dia tak bicara apa-apa, hanya menunggu sampai suasana hati Kardia lebih membaik.

.

Lewat empat jam Kardia juga Camus menunggu di depan ruang operasi, Sage dan Manigoldo datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka mengatakan kalau kondisi Asmita sudah membaik dan tak ada efek buruk akibat peluru baru ciptaan Deathmask. Manigoldo juga memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa anggota Deathmask yang saat ini ditawan dan mereka masih tak mau memberi tahu di mana markas mereka berada. Sage meminta agar Kardia dan Camus kembali pulang dan beristirahat, namun Kardia justru mengusulkan yang sebaliknya. Akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk sama-sama menunggu.

Tak begitu lama, Aspros datang bersama Sisyphus yang duduk di kursi roda. Aspros memberikan pakaian ganti untuk Kardia setelah berujar maaf karena terlalu lama. Dia harus kembali ke kantor dan ‘mengamankan’ laporan dari pihak rumah sakit. Kardia menerima tas kertas berisi kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans, dia pun berpamitan untuk berganti pakaian sebentar.

Camus memandang Sisyphus yang tampak lebih baik, “Kudengar kau sudah boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat ini.”

“Ya. Lega rasanya bisa bebas dari rumah sakit.” Sisyphus memandang ke arah pintu ruang operasi, lampu merah masih menyala di atas pintu itu, “Aspros bilang, yang di dalam itu adalah _hunter_ yang menolongku. Apa lukanya parah?”

“Shura akan bertahan. Dia kuat. Dia tidak akan menyerah.” Manigoldo seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan diri kalau ‘adik’nya pasti bisa melewati semua ini.

Sage menepuk pundak murid kesayangannya itu kemudian dalam diam mereka menunggu dan berharap semoga mereka tak akan menerima kabar buruk.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Hyoga terbatuk saat dia mendarat di gang sempit di belakang rumah sakit. Kanon dan Milo terkekeh di sebelahnya.

“Baik-baik saja, bocah?” tanya Milo sambil merapikan jaketnya.

“Aku bukan bocah. Namaku Hyoga!” pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang. Dia baru saja diberi ‘tumpangan’ oleh Milo agar bisa sampai ke rumah sakit dengan cepat. Hyoga bersumpah pada diri sendiri tidak akan mau ‘menumpang’ pada seorang _vampire_ lagi seumur hidupnya.

Kanon menata rambutnya yang berantakan, “Ayo. Kita harus sampaikan kabar ini secepatnya pada mereka.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Kanon? Ngapain kau di sini?” Saga nyaris saja menjatuhkan tas yang dia bawa saat melihat adik kembarnya di depan rumah sakit. Dia buru-buru menghampiri Kanon.

“Komentarmu tidak enak sekali. Kau tidak suka melihat adikmu yang ganteng ini datang?”

“Bukan begitu. Hanya saja Kardia bilang kalau keadaan sedang kacau sekali.” Kata Saga, sepenuhnya tidak peduli pada komentar narsis Kanon barusan.

“Makanya kami kemari supaya keadaan tidak tambah kacau. Kau mau ke kamar Sisyphus atau ke tempat Shura?” tanya Kanon melihat besarnya tas yang dibawa Saga, dia pun mengambilnya dan membawanya tanpa kesulitan.

“Aku mau mengantar baju bersih untuk Kardia dan Camus juga Manigoldo. Terus aku mau membantu menata barang Sisyphus. Sebentar lagi dia kan bakal pulang.” Lalu Saga memandang remaja asing di belakang Milo, “dia siapa?”

“Ini Hyoga. Dia muridnya Sage juga.” Kata Milo sementara Hyoga hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai sapaan.

“Dia _hunter_? Anak sekecil ini?”

Kanon setengah tertawa, “Jangan salah. Dia bisa membantingmu dengan mudah kalau dia mau,” katanya. “Ayo masuk! Kami bawa kabar yang sangat penting.”

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sepanjang jalan, mata Hyoga tak lepas dari Kanon dan Saga yang berjalan di depan sambil mengobrol.

“… Mereka anak kembar, tapi hanya satu yang menjadi _mate_ …” Hyoga melirik Milo yang berjalan di sebelahnya, “Yang bernama Defteros itu juga punya saudara kembar, kan?”

“Hmm… mereka orang baik. Keputusan ini berat bagi mereka, aku sangat tahu itu. Kami berhutang banyak pada mereka, karenanya akan kami lakukan apapun untuk menjaga mereka.”

Hyoga tak bicara lagi, takjub karena sejujurnya sampai kemarin dia tak begitu percaya tentang ajaran gurunya tentang _vampire_ yang begitu peduli pada _mate_ -nya.

Sampai di persimpangan koridor, Kanon ikut dengan Saga untuk menemui Sisyphus sebentar, dia menyerahkan tas pada Milo yang akan langsung ke tempat Shura. Hyoga mengikuti Milo dan menuju ke ruang ICU di mana Shura dirawat. Di sana Milo melihat hanya ada Kardia dan Manigoldo.

“Kardia.” Milo langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

“Milo, Hyoga. Kenapa kalian kemari?”

“Kami bawa kabar untuk kalian,” Milo menyerahkan tas itu pada Kardia, “tentang anggota Deathmask. Mereka akhirnya mengatakan rencana kelompok mereka.”

“Hah?! Secepat ini mereka menyerah?” Kardia meletakkan tas itu di kursi tunggu, “Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?”

Milo mengangkat bahunya, “Tanyakan sendiri pada Minos, karena aku tidak mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada mereka. Bahkan aku sekarang kasihan pada para tahanan itu.”

Manigoldo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyoga, “Kenapa kau ada di sini?”

“Aku juga khawatir pada Shura.” Hyoga memandang ke jendela kaca ruang ICU dan melihat sosok Shura yang terbaring di dalam, “Bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Lukanya tidak sedalam yang kukira. Tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan. Dia akan segera pulih.”

Hyoga menghela napas lega, “Syukurlah. Aku tidak menyangka Deathmask akan menyerang Shura. Padahal mereka kan sahabat karib.”

Manigoldo tak bicara apa-apa dan hanya mengacak rambut Hyoga, dia kembali pada Kardia dan Milo, “Lalu— apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?”

“Mereka berniat membuat satu kepanikan publik dengan menyerang kelompok _vampire_ yang bermukim di dekat hunian manusia. Dengan peluru baru mereka, perilaku para _vampire_ akan menjadi lebih liar, mereka bisa saja menyerang manusia secara terang-terangan.” Milo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, meski tetap berhati-hati mengatur kekuatannya agar kursi besi itu tidak penyok. “Sebaiknya kau pulang! Asmita tak berhenti bertanya di mana keberadaanmu.”

“Apa si cewek itu sudah pergi?” Kardia tampak sekali enggan menyebut nama Pandora.

“Belum. Dia bilang mau tetap di sana sampai masalah kelar. Katanya dia muak dikejar-kejar _hunter_ terus.”

“Salah dia yang tak mau berhenti berburu meski sudah memiliki Rhadamanthys. Dasar cewek genit.”

Milo menepuk pundak kakaknya, “Paling tidak pulanglah sebentar. Kau tidak kasihan pada Asmita? Kau berhutang besar padanya.”

Sadar kalau ucapan Milo benar, akhirnya Kardia mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Camus kembali ke depan ruang ICU bersama Sage. Mereka baru saja mengurus administrasi dan memastikan Shura mendapat perawatan yang terbaik. Milo mengulangi kabar yang dia bawa dan raut wajah Sage yang selalu tenang berubah muram. Mungkin dia tak pernah mengira ada ‘anak’nya yang akan berpaling sebegini jauh dari ajarannya.

Kardia pun meminta agar saat ini Sage dan Manigoldo konsentrasi saja di sini, para _hunter_ di ‘rumah’ ada dalam tanggung jawabnya, lalu dia berpamitan untuk pulang sebentar dan akan kembali ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Bersama Camus, dia meninggalkan tempat itu, memberi mandat pada Milo agar berjaga di rumah sakit.

Sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit, Kardia menyempatkan diri mampir sejenak ke kamar Sisyphus dan lega melihat pria itu sudah mulai bisa berjalan sendiri meski disangga tongkat. Tapi ya, menurut Kardia pribadi, selama ada Sasha, luka seperti apapun tak akan terasa sakit bagi Sisyphus. Di sudut lain ruangan Kardia melihat Kanon diinterogasi oleh Saga dan Aiolos tentang bagaimana rasanya menghadapi _hunter_. Dua bocah itu sepertinya menganggap ini seperti _survival game_ yang biasa mereka mainkan.

Camus berjalan di sebelah Kardia sampai mereka tiba di halaman depan rumah sakit, “Apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang rencana Deathmask?” tanyanya.

“Kita bicarakan itu setelah kita dapatkan informasi lebih banyak lagi.”

Mereka berdua melompat cepat di balik sebuah pohon besar dan melalui jalur istimewa para _vampire_ , keduanya berlalu tanpa terdeteksi mata manusia.

.

Sampai di rumah sementara mereka, Kardia dan Camus segera masuk ke dalam. Di ruang depan mereka melihat Pandora duduk di sofa bersama Rhadamanthys, tapi Kardia sepenuh hati mengacuhkan pasangan itu dan langsung menuju ke kamar Asmita dan Defteros. Di sana tampak Asmita berbaring dengan Defteros duduk di sampingnya.

“Asmita,” Kardia berdiri di samping tempat tidur, “bagaimana lukamu?”

Asmita memandang wajah cemas Kardia, “Lukanya sudah menutup sempurna, sedikit lebih lama dari biasa tapi tak ada masalah.” Wajahnya memang masih tampak pucat pasi, tapi darah segar telah mengalir di nadi-nadi beku Asmita yang mulai mencair dan membuat tubuhnya kembali berfungsi selayaknya manusia. “Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sempat terluka, kan?”

Kardia memandang lengannya sendiri, “Bukan luka parah. Segini saja efeknya sudah tidak terasa.”

“Kau memang selalu menggampangkan luka, ya?” Asmita membenahi posisinya di bantal yang sedikit merosot, Defteros dengan sigap membantu.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar di kamar itu, Kardia juga tak lupa meminta maaf pada Defteros karena Asmita jadi seperti ini karena kecerobohannya. Defteros sendiri tak begitu mempersalahkannya, karena yang berinisiatif menyusul ke dalam hutan adalah Asmita. Setelah menyuruh Asmita untuk tetap beristirahat sampai kondisinya pulih sempurna, Kardia juga Camus mengundurkan diri dari kamar itu lalu kembali ke ruang depan. Pandora dan Rhadamanthys masih ada di sana, tapi sekali lagi Kardia tak peduli dan mengajak Camus ke kamar.

“Kau ini kenapa sih anti sekali dengan Pandora?” tanya Camus sambil melepas rompi rajutnya.

Kardia membuka jendela kamar lalu berbaring malas di kasur dengan kakinya menggantung di tepi tempat tidur, “Aku hanya tidak suka kelakuannya yang seperti ratu lebah yang bisanya cuma memerintah.” Tangannya memeluk pinggang Camus saat pemuda berambut merah itu duduk, “Dia itu suka sekali membuat sekelompok pengikut, _vampire_ liar, lalu dia tinggalkan begitu saja begitu dia merasa bosan. Yang namanya wanita itu memang paling susah dimengerti.”

Mendengar itu, Camus jadi tersenyum karena dia merasakan hal yang sama. Wanita itu makhluk Tuhan yang paling misterius. Pembahasan ini membuat sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam diri Camus, berhubung dia memang masih sangat awam di dunia abadi ini, masih banyak hal yang belum dia ketahui.

“Kardia, apa _vampire_ wanita bisa mengandung keturunan mereka sendiri?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kardia memandang Camus, “Tentu saja tidak bisa,” jawabnya seketika. “Biar bagaimana, tubuh _vampire_ itu adalah tubuh mati yang hanya akan hidup sementara setelah meminum darah.”

“…. Benar juga, ya… Lalu bagaimana dengan _mate_ wanita?”

“Belum pernah ada kejadian sih, tapi kurasa bisa. _Mate_ kan tetap saja manusia. Tapi _vampire_ yang memiliki _mate_ pasti tak akan rela kehilangan _mate_ mereka demi mendapatkan keturunan. Tapi yah… semua kembali ke _vampire_ itu sendiri, apa mereka lebih memilih keturunan, atau kebersamaan selamanya dengan _mate_.”

Camus ikut rebahan di sebelah Kardia, membiarkan tangan kekasihnya itu tetap di pinggangnya, “Badanmu masih terasa dingin. Kau tidak ingin minum?”

“Tumben kau menawariku?”

“Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah.”

Senyum mengembang di wajah Kardia, “Gila kalau aku menolakmu.” _Vampire_ berambut biru itu mengangkat separuh tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada sebelah tangan, “Keberatan kalau aku minum sedikit lebih banyak?”

“Terserah saja.” Camus memejamkan mata saat Kardia merendahkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat taring Kardia menembus kulitnya, namun seperti biasa, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi sebuah sensasi yang memabukkan. Merasakan hisapan pelan di lehernya membuat Camus merasa nyaman, tubuhnya seperti diselimuti bara api kecil saat racun _vampire_ mengalir dalam nadinya. Refleks kedua tangan Camus memeluk punggung Kardia, perlahan merasakan tubuh kekasihnya mulai menghangat dan detak jantung terus mengalirkan darah segar ke seluruh tubuh, menghidupkan organ-organ yang sedikit membeku di sana.

Erangan pelan tak bisa Camus tahan saat sentuhan Kardia meninggalkan tubuhnya.

“Tidurlah!” bisik Kardia seraya menyibak poni panjang Camus.

Tak mencoba melawan karena tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemas, Camus pun memejamkan mata, membiarkan kegelapan membungkus kesadarannya. Selang beberapa detik, dia pun terlelap.

Kardia membenahi posisi Camus lalu menyelimuti pemuda berambut merah itu sebatas bahu. Sejenak dia duduk di samping Camus, memandang wajah tidur pemuda itu. Kardia yakin dia tak akan bosan tetap diam seperti ini bertahun lamanya untuk menikmati paras rupawan yang telah memikat hatinya.

Sadar kalau masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan, Kardia beranjak keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Dia menuju ke ruang tamu dan sedikit enggan bicara pada Pandora.

Kardia bersandar di kisi pintu yang terbuka lalu melipat tangan di dadanya, “Jadi kudengar kau bersedia membantu kami. Apa ini semacam hiburan bagimu, Nona Pandora?”

Meski menampakkan wajah tak suka karena nada sinis Kardia, Pandora tetap menjawab, “Sudah kubilang pada adik manismu itu kalau aku juga kesal dikejar kesana-kemari oleh _hunter_. Mereka itu seperti mimpi buruk. Padahal New York salah satu kota favoritku.”

 _Kau sekarang ada dekat dengan mereka yang kau sebut mimpi buruk. Dasar cewek._ Kardia menghela napas, meski hanya sekedar reaksi refleks yang dia pelajari selama masa hidupnya demi bisa membaur di kehidupan manusia biasa. “Yang jelas aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai merusak rencana.”

Pandora mendengus, “Hah!! Kau lupa siapa yang menolong kalian di hutan kemarin? Kalau tak ada kami, kalian bisa mati. Harus aku akui kelompok – siapa itu? Deathmask? – memiliki kepintaran tersendiri sampai bisa terpikir untuk menggunakan darah orang mati.”

Mau tak mau Kardia harus setuju kalau dia sependapat, “Pokoknya selama kau bersedia membantu kami, kau ikuti aturan kami. _Hunter_ dari kelompok Sage tak boleh kau sentuh! Jika ingin berburu, cari saja kriminal di kota. New York tak akan kehabisan orang jahat.”

“Aku tak suka darah kriminal.”

“Sekali kau mencelakai orang tak bersalah, aku sendiri yang akan memenggal lehermu.” Kardia tetap bergeming meski Rhadamanthys langsung berdiri dengan sikap siap menyerang kapan pun. “Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu!! Ikuti aturan ini atau silahkan pergi dari sini. Kau juga, Rhadamanthys, jangan terlalu patuh pada nonamu ini, tugas _mate_ juga untuk memastikan agar pasangannya tidak membahayakan kaumnya sendiri!!” lalu Kardia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Langkahnya menuju ke tempat para ‘tahanan’ disekap, sebenarnya dia enggan melihat metode ‘pengumpulan informasi’ a la Minos, tapi dia juga butuh informasi selengkapnya tentang rencana Deathmask dan senjata baru kelompoknya. Maka masuklah dia di bangunan kandang yang terjauh dari rumah. Kandang yang sengaja tidak dipermak karena memang tempat itu tidak terpakai.

Di depan gudang, dia melihat Albafica duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil memangku sebuah buku tebal dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Kardia dengan bijak tak mengajak pemuda itu bicara karena wajah Albafica jelas menunjukkan kalau dia akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya.

Pelan Kardia membuka pintu gudang itu dan melihat apa yang sebisanya ingin dia hindari. Di dalam sana ada tiga orang terikat dengan rantai yang entah didapat dari mana. Rupa tiga orang tadi sudah tidak karuan, dihiasi bekas luka dan darah kering. Jubah yang mereka kenakan juga sudah lusuh dan sobek di sana-sini. Minos berdiri santai sambil bersenandung, membuat Kardia segera mengerti apa yang dilakukan sobatnya itu.

“Oh, Kardia. Mau bergabung denganku?” dia bisa melihat kuku panjang Minos yang ternoda darah. Kuku vampire memiliki kadar racun yang hampir sama dengan taring mereka, artinya, saat ini hanya ada dua pilihan bagi para tahanan, hidup sebagai _vampire_ , atau mati perlahan karena racun Minos. Kardia yakin para _hunter_ itu pasti lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjadi _vampire_.

“Apalagi yang kau dapat dari mereka?” tanya Kardia, mengabaikan bau darah yang menyengat di sana.

“Tak banyak. Mereka lebih keras kepala daripada yang aku kira.” Minos memandang ke arah tiga orang yang sudah setengah mati itu, “Yang pasti rencana penyerbuan ke salah satu sarang _vampire_ terbesar di New York ini akan dilaksanakan saat bulan purnama.”

“Bulan purnama…. Malam di mana penghuni malam berada dalam puncak kekuatan mereka. Jika sekelompok _vampire_ sampai mengamuk, bisa-bisa terjadi penyerangan bukan hanya pada manusia, tapi pada penghuni malam yang lain.” Kardia menyisir poni dengan jarinya, “Yang pasti kita sebisanya harus menghindari konflik dengan makhluk lain. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau New York mendadak gempar karena _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ yang saling serang.”

“Aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk. Lumayan kan untuk menghilangkan bosan di masa-masa damai ini.”

Kardia menatap tajam pada ‘saudara’nya itu, “Kalau kau mau perang, pergi sana ke Afghanistan!”

“Tidak mau. Albafica lebih suka tempat yang tenang.”

Rasanya sudah ingin saja menyumpal mulut Minos dengan jerami yang menumpuk di gudang itu, tapi untunglah Kardia masih bisa bersabar, demi menjaga harkat dan martabat _vampire_ berdarah murni di hadapan para tawanan. “Baiklah. Kuserahkan mereka padamu, kalau bisa… singkirkan secepat mungkin. Bau darah mereka tidak enak sekali.”

Minos menyeringai, “Serahkan padaku. Akan kubuat mereka menghilang total sampai tak tercium lagi baunya olehmu.”

“Minos….”

 _Vampire_ berambut perak itu membuat gerakan tangan mengusir agar Kardia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Keluar dari gudang, Kardia melihat Albafica malah tidur di bawah pohon, lembar bukunya terbalik pasrah tertiup angin. Tak ingin mengganggu, Kardia kembali masuk ke rumah. Kali ini pasangan Pandora-Rhadamanthys tak terlihat, mungkin mereka butuh privasi. Apapun itu, Kardia tak peduli. Langkahnya menuju ke kamar, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara helaan napas Camus yang teratur, pertanda kalau pemuda itu benar-benar pulas.

Akhirnya Kardia memutuskan untuk ke teras belakang dan menghubungi Manigoldo untuk memberitahukan perihal rencana Deathmask pada malam bulan purnama yang mana akan terjadi empat malam lagi.

.

Minos kembali ke dalam rumah bersama Albafica saat malam sudah meraja. Tubuhnya diselimuti bau darah yang menyengat sampai Kardia melemparkan sebuah piring pada _vampire_ itu agar segera mandi dan membakar bajunya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuk rupanya, tapi Minos hanya tertawa tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara motor dari kejauhan yang datang mendekat, tapi semua tak ada yang waspada karena mereka sudah hapal bau orang yang mengemudikan motor itu. Kemudian sosok Hyoga pun masuk ke dapur melalui pintu belakang.

“Motor siapa yang kau bawa?” tanya Kardia sambil meletakkan omelet kebanggaannya di piring.

“Salah seorang temanmu di rumah sakit meminjamkannya padaku. Katanya dulu dia pernah berhutang budi pada Minos,” saat itu Hyoga memandang sosok satu-satunya _vampire_ yang sangat dia takuti. Bukan hanya karena sifat Minos yang memang dia tahu benar, ada sekian level di atas kata ‘sadis’, tapi karena seluruh insting Hyoga merasa kalau sedikit saja dia berbuat salah, sudah pasti dia tak akan bisa menikmati indahnya dunia ini. Misteri baginya ada _vampire_ lain yang mengaku berhutang budi pada _vampire_ berdarah murni yang satu ini.

Kardia menyodorkan omelet buatannya pada Camus yang dari tadi duduk manis diam menunggu makanannya matang tanpa mau berkomentar. “Kau mau makan, Hyoga? Aku bisa buatkan omelet untukmu.”

Meski sedikit tergoda dengan aroma omelet itu, Hyoga menolak dengan sopan, “Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah beli makanan, juga untuk teman-teman yang lain. Aku datang hanya memberi tahu kalau besok senior Manigoldo akan menyebar kabar ini pada kelompok _hunter_ lain agar mereka berjaga di daerah masing-masing.”

“Jadi pada akhirnya sia-sia kita menyepi ke sini?” Minos melepaskan jaket hitamnya yang sudah lusuh, “Ujungnya Deathmask tetap berniat menyerang kelompok di New York.”

Hyoga menggeleng, “Menurut _master_ Sage, kelompok kalian ini tetap akan jadi sasaran Deathmask, jadi beliau minta kalian serahkan penjagaan di sana pada kami dan tetap siaga di sini.”

“Hhh… memperlakukan kami seperti anak bawang, pak tua itu.” Minos mendecakkan lidahnya lalu berbalik, “Aku mau mandi saja.”

Kardia menggelengkan kepalanya, “Albafica.”

Yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan dan memandang Kardia.

“Kau mau makan? Aku buatkan omelet untukmu juga habis ini.”

Albafica tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali lalu kembali menyusul Minos.

“Ampun deh. Lama-lama seperti bicara pada tembok.” Kardia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil dua butir telur juga bahan lain untuk omelet, “Yakin kau tidak mau makan di sini?” tawarnya sekali lagi pada Hyoga yang tetap menolak.

“Aku datang cuma menyampaikan pesan dari _master_. Permisi.” Pemuda itu pun keluar dari dapur.

Kardia kembali sibuk dengan menu andalannya dan Camus baru mengangkat sendoknya, siap menikmati santapan yang segera menjadi favoritnya.

“Jadi, kita menganggur sampai empat malam ke depan?” tanya Camus.

“Begitulah.” Kardia mengaduk telur dan segala bumbu dalam wadah, “Tetap saja tak bisa lengah, kau sudah lihat sendiri sehebat apa Deathmask. Enggan mengakui, tapi dia nyatanya memang adalah _hunter_ yang sangat kuat.”

Aroma _butter_ leleh dan telur yang gurih sekali lagi memenuhi dapur kecil itu. Camus melanjutkan makannya, tak ingin embahas persoalan _hunter_ ini lebih jauh lagi. Camus baru selesai menghabiskan separuh omeletnya saat Kardia menyajikan omelet lain untuk Albafica.

“Makanmu tetap saja lama. Apa kau mengunyah 32 kali baru kau telan?” Kardia duduk di sebelah _mate_ -nya. Dia menyibak rambut panjang Camus yang tergerai, di leher pemuda itu masih tampak bekas luka kemerahan, “Kau masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa aku minum terlalu banyak?”

Camus menggeleng, “Tidak. Hanya saja bau darah membuatku sedikit tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.”

“Minos kadang memang suka keterlaluan. Bertahan saja dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini, meski sebenarnya aku sendiri gatal ingin menemaninya bersenang-senang,” Kardia tersenyum saat Camus mendelik padanya, “tapi aku batalkan karena aku tahu kau paling tak suka bau darah menyengat.”

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Camus menanyakan hal lain, “Kau tidak membuatkan makanan untuk Defteros?”

“Dia dan Asmita sedang tidur. Waktu kau mandi tadi aku mengintip sebentar ke kamar mereka. Sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda mereka bangun.” Kardia memainkan helai rambut Camus.

“Asmita itu… sepertinya dekat sekali denganmu, ya? Sampai rela menjadi tameng bagimu.”

Kardia menggulung rambut Camus dengan jari, “Aku sebenarnya juga tidak merasa sudah melakukan hal hebat terhadapnya.”

“Tapi kau pernah menyelamatkannya.”

“Aku tak menganggap itu hal hebat.”

“Mungkin bagimu tidak… tapi bertemu dengan orang yang memperhatikanmu di saat dunia seolah menjauh, itu seperti menemukan mata air di tengah padang pasir.”

Kardia memandang pasangan hidupnya itu, teringat pada kisah Camus tentang masa lalunya. Ingatan pertamanya adalah bahwa dia tinggal di panti asuhan sejak bayi. Dia ditemukan di depan sebuah gereja oleh seorang pendeta. Tak ada surat atau benda apapun yang menjadi jati dirinya atau keberadaan orang tuanya.

“Habiskan makanmu! Aku ntar ini ke Albafica dulu.” _Vampire_ berambut biru itu meninggalkan dapur sambil membawa piring omelet, membiarkan Camus menikmati sisa makanannya. Setelah menyerahkan omelet itu pada Albafica, Kardia menyempatkan diri mampir ke kamar Asmita dan Defteros. Pelan dia membuka pintu kayu di sana, meski tak bisa menghindari suara kayu dan engsel tua yang berderit.

Di dalam dia lihat Asmita sudah membuka mata, tapi Defteros pulas di sebelahnya.

Asmita yang menyadari kedatangan Kardia, menoleh ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, pertanda agar Kardia tak bersuara keras. Kardia pun bicara dengan berbisik karena Asmita pasti bisa mendengarnya.

“Apa perlu kusiapkan makanan untuknya?”

“Tidak perlu. Kurasa dia akan tidur sampai pagi.” Balas Asmita, juga sambil berbisik.

“Baiklah. Sekarang kau istirahatlah!” Kardia menutup lagi pintu kamar itu dan beranjak kembali ke dapur. Dia lihat Camus sedang membereskan piring juga sisa kekacauan yang dibuat Kardia setelah berkreasi membuat omelet barusan. Kardia mendekati Camus dan memeluk _mate_ -nya dari belakang, “Sudah selesai atau belum?”

Berusaha mengacuhkan Kardia, Camus mempercepat gerakan tangannya membilasi wadah-wadah kotor. Kardia sendiri dengan cueknya tetap memeluk pinggang Camus, sabar menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu selesai dengan tugas rutinnya. Baru saja Camus menutup keran air dan berniat melepaskan diri dari Kardia, dari kejauhan terdengar suara lolongan panjang yang membuat bulu kuduk Camus meremang. Itu… suara serigala.

Kardia langsung melepaskan Camus dan keluar dari pintu belakang. Para _hunter_ di luar pun tampak menyiagakan senjata mereka masing-masing saat lolongan terdengar semakin panjang dan bersahutan. Tak ada serigala liar yang melolong seperti itu, jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan hanyalah satu ras yang sejak dulu memang memiliki hubungan yang tak baik dengan para _vampire_.

 _Werewolf_.

Suara lolongan itu makin mendekat dan dari kejauhan Kardia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah.

“Anjing kampung!!” Pandora dan Rhadamanthys muncul dari hutan dan mendarat di teras. Muka Pandora mengernyit seolah dia mencium bau yang sangat busuk, “Untuk apa mereka kemari?!” tanyanya entah pada siapa.

“Jangan bergerak, Pandora. Kalau kau yang maju, aku yakin tempat ini akan berubah menjadi medan perang dalam waktu satu detik saja.” Kardia menahan agar Camus tetap berada di dalam rumah.

Dia melihat di belakang Camus, Minos dan Albafica turun dengan wajah kesal. Lebih belakang lagi ada Defteros yang juga turun sambil memapah Asmita. Jelas semua tak suka waktu istirahat mereka terganggu.

Para _hunter_ membentuk barisan rapat dengan posisi siap serang kapan saja. Kardia sendiri waspada dan menajamkan seluruh indranya.

Terdengar deru langkah yang seakan membuat tanah bergetar dan dalam sekejap mata, dari rimbunnya hutan, muncullah sekawanan serigala yang ukurannya dua tiga kali lebih besar dari serigala normal. Geraman mereka terdengar mengerikan, menggema dari sela taring-taring tajam yang berbahaya.

Kardia melirik ke belakang, sekilas melihat bagaimana Minos dan Defteros secara protektif berdiri di depan pasangan hidup mereka. Camus sendiri melangkah ke samping Kardia, merasa jauh lebih aman daripada berada di dalam rumah.

Serigala terdepan maju meninggalkan kawanannya dan menuju ke arah Kardia, mengacuhkan barisan _hunter_ di sana. Seiring langahnya, wujud hewan raksasa itu perlahan berubah dari makhluk yang berjalan dengan keempat kakinya menjadi sosok seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berambut panjang terurai berwarna keabuan.

Kardia pun maju bersama Camus menyambut kedatangan pria asing itu.

“Salam, kalian yang berdarah murni.” Ujar pria itu dengan suara penuh wibawa yang membuat kewaspadaan Kardia sedikit berkurang karena tak menemukan aura permusuhan sama sekali. “Namaku Hasgard, aku adalah pimpinan kelompok _werewolf_ di daerah Brooklyn. Seseorang bernama Lune memberi kabar padaku bahwa ada satu kelompok menarik di daerah ini.”

“Kami memang tak pernah membuat masalah dengan kelompok yang tak mencari masalah.” Kardia memberi isyarat agar pada _hunter_ menurunkan senjata mereka. “Jadi apa alasan kami mendapatkan kehormatan untuk kunjungan langsung seorang pemimpin _werewolf_?”

Hasgard juga memberi isyarat pada kawanannya untuk berhenti menggeram dan bersikap rileks, “ _Vampire_ itu memberiku kabar bahwa ada sekelompok _hunter_ yang berniat membuat keonaran dengan membuat _vampire_ berperilaku lebih tidak terkendali. Apa berita itu benar?”

“Sayangnya itu benar.”

Ada kilas terkejut dalam wajah Hasgard, tapi segera menghilang di detik berikutnya, “Bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian sungguh akan jadi liar dengan senjata baru yang disebutkan Lune ini?”

“Yang mereka ciptakan sungguh di luar perkiraan kami. Kelompok _hunter_ itu mencampur darah orang mati dalam senjata mereka. Kalian pun akan enggan kan memakan bangkai? Begitulah reaksi kami pada darah dari jasad yang telah tak bernyawa.”

Hasgard diam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir. Lalu dia kembali bersuara, “Selama ini aku selalu menghindari konflik dengan makhluk lain maupun _hunter_ , tapi kalau kelompok yang ini sungguh bisa membuat perilaku _vampire_ liar semakin tak terkendali, mau tak mau aku harus mengambil tindakan.”

Kardia memandang sosok pria tinggi tegap di hadapannya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa memperkirakan berapa usia pria itu, yang pasti satu abad kehidupan sudah dia lalui. _Werewolf_ tak seperti _vampire_ yang berhenti bertumbuh secara mutlak, para manusia serigala itu akan tetap bertambah tua meski dikaruniai umur yang sangat panjang.

“Sejauh ini, apa yang kalian tahu tentang rencana kelompok _hunter_ itu?”

Sadar kalau berbohong bukan pilihan baik, Kardia pun mengatakan bahwa kelompok Deathmask berniat untuk menyerang sekelompok _vampire_ liar entah di daerah mana pada malam bulan purnama dan saat ini mereka sedang melacak kelompok mana yang menjadi incaran Deathmask.

Hasgard melipat tangan di dadanya, “Jadi pimpinan _hunter_ ini bernama Deathmask, dari ceritamu, kurasa dia _hunter_ yang cukup berbahaya.”

“Dia kuat, gesit dan memiliki kemampuan tempur tinggi. Tapi kuharap kau bedakan bau para _hunter_ di sini. Kami terikat ‘kontrak kerja’ sampai kelompok Deathmask berhasil dihentikan.”

Hening meraja lagi untuk beberapa detik.

“Baiklah.” Hasgard kembali berdiri tegak, “Untuk saat ini aku akan memantau keadaan. Jika ini membahayakan kelompokku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Jadi kurasa bisa dibilang aku akan memberlakukan kondisi ‘gencatan senjata’ sementara pada kelompok _vampire_ dan akan ikut mengawasi perilaku mereka.”

Sungguh berita baik jika sekelompok _werewolf_ bersedia menjadi sekutu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

“Kami hargai bantuan kalian.” Kardia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, “Aku janji keselamatan kalian juga akan terjamin. Tidak akan kubiarkan ada yang mengincar kalian.”

Mendengar itu Hasgard tertawa, anehnya, terdengar sangat menenangkan, “Tenang saja, anak-anakku lebih suka daging sapi daripada daging manusia. Kami juga punya banyak koneksi ke kelompok _hunter_ tertentu.”

Kardia tersenyum, “Aku bisa sediakan berapapun sapi yang kalian butuhkan.”

Masih tertawa, Hasgard menepuk-nepuk pundak Kardia, “Jarang sekali aku bertemu _vampire_ sepertimu. Kardia, itu kan namamu? Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.”

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Setelah itu Hasgard berbalik dan dalam satu kedipan mata, sosoknya telah kembali berubah menjadi serigala besar berbulu coklat. Satu lolongan panjang menjadi isyarat agar seluruh serigala di sana mengikutinya kembali masuk dalam hutan, dengan lincah berlari cepat di antara celah pohon yang tumbuh rapat.

Para _hunter_ di sana menghela napas lega. Mungkin ini kali pertama mereka melihat sekawanan _werewolf_ dalam jarak dekat. Satu _werewolf_ memang bukan pekara besar bagi mereka yang berpengalaman tempur, namun menghadapi satu kelompok _werewolf_ bukanlah pilihan baik untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kecuali kalau kau ingin menghabiskan sisa waktumu di dunia.

Kardia melirik sekilas pada Pandora yang mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya, dia tak mau repot bertanya pendapat _vampire_ wanita itu. Dia mengajak Camus kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghampiri empat lainnya di dalam.

“Sekarang _werewolf_?” Minos merangkul pinggang Albafica, “Kalau sebentar lagi datang sekelompok _warlock_ , aku tidak akan terkejut.”

“ _Warlock_ bukan tipe yang mau repot mengurusi masalah seperti ini.” Kardia memandang Asmita yang masih tampak sedikit pucat. “Kembalilah beristirahat! Besok aku akan ke rumah sakit dan memberitahu perkembangan ini pada Sage.”

“Aku bisa menyuruh Lune.” Tawar Minos, tapi Kardia menolak. Minos tak memaksa.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kardia sempat merepotkan diri untuk berbaik hati menawarkan ‘kamar’ Milo dan Kanon pada Pandora juga Rhadamanthys sebagai tempat mereka beristirahat malam ini. Masalah mereka mau atau tidak, Kardia tak ambil pusing.

Di dalam kamar, Kardia melepaskan jaket dan sepatunya lalu langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur. Camus berbaring di sebelahnya dan menyamankan diri dalam selimut. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak mengantuk, tapi berada di sisi Kardia semalaman itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dia tolak.

Seperti biasa, Kardia memeluk Camus erat, menikmati kehangatan kekasihnya itu, “Kupikir kita malah harus bermasalah dengan _werewolf_ , ternyata malah ada yang datang menawarkan bantuan.”

Camus tersenyum walau ada yang kembali mengusik rasa ingin tahunya. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi tak ingin menambah pikiran Kardia.

Perubahan emosi Camus dirasakan oleh sang _vampire_ yang langsung memandang _mate_ -nya, “Ada yang kau pikirkan?”

Sempat ragu sejenak, Camus akhirnya menanyakan apa yang dari tadi dia pikirkan, “… Kau bilang darah orang mati adalah racun bagi kaum _vampire_ … kenapa begitu?”

Kardia mengedip begitu Camus selesai bertanya. Dia merapatkan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut merah di sisinya, “Karena yang pertama masuk dalam tubuh _vampire_ berdarah murni adalah darah dari jasad ibu yang telah mengandung kami. Ibu yang menjadi tumbal untuk kelahiran kami. Darah pertama yang memberi kami kehidupan, berikutnya berubah menjadi darah yang akan mematikan kami. Mungkin ini… yang disebut dengan karma.”

Camus tercekat. Hanya kata, “Maaf,” yang bisa dia ucapkan.

“Tak ada yang akan aku sembunyikan darimu Camus. Kau boleh bertanya apa saja. Aku tak akan berdusta padamu yang telah bersedia menemaniku mengarungi waktu tak terbatas ini.”

Malam itu mereka lewati dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang tidur, atau bahkan memejamkan mata. Hanya sekedar menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam selimut kehangatan di pelukan mereka. Meski hari esok tak akan seindah harapan, setidaknya mereka bersama. Meski hari esok tak membawa bahagia, setidaknya malam ini tak ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Dan semoga malam ini bukan yang terakhir untuk mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Purnama akan datang dalam satu malam lagi. Seluruh penghuni rumah darurat di lahan pertanian itu semakin sibuk itu semakin sibuk untuk mengatur strategi karena waktu empat hari untuk menerka kelompok _vampire_ mana yang akan diincar oleh Deathmask di rimba kota New York ini sama sekali tidak akan cukup.

Sage dan Manigoldo juga sudah menghubungi organisasi _hunter_ lain untuk menyebarkan kabar ini agar setiap sudut kota New York tak lepas dari pengawasan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance –angst – Hurt/Comfort

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Camus menutup resleting tas milik Sisyphus yang berisi baju-baju yang dia kenakan selama dipakai di rumah sakit. Hari ini akhirnya Sisyphus diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit meski harus tetap periksa rutin seminggu sekali. Yang membereskan semua hanya Camus, Saga, Sasha dan Aiolos. Ilias sudah kembali ke tempatnya bekerja di sebrang benua karena tak mungkin izin lebih lama lagi. Toh dia sudah lega melihat adiknya baik-baik saja dan mendapat perawatan yang layak.

“Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?” Camus memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang sudah bersih.

“Tuh kan, kalau ada Camus sih masalah bebersih pasti beres semua.” Saga meletakkan ransel sedang di pinggir pintu. Semua barang yang dibawa ke rumah sakit sudah dibereskan dengan kerapian yang mungkin menyaingi petugas kebersihan di rumah sakit ini.

Kardia masuk dalam kamar itu dan mengatakan kalau semua urusan administrasi sudah selesai dan mereka bisa pulang kapan pun. Kardia juga sudah memanggil _taxi_ yang menunggu di depan rumah sakit.

“Hyoga akan ikut sampai kalian tiba di rumah. Beberapa _hunter_ akan menjaga rumahmu,” katanya pada Sisyphus, “juga rumah Sasha, kalau kau tidak keberatan.” Lanjutnya.

Sisyphus tak menolak, dia tahu semua itu demi kebaikan bersama.

Setelah selesai mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara untuk Sisyphus. Sasha dengan sabar mensejajari langkah Sisyphus yang masih tertatih. Sisyphus menolak memakai kursi roda karena dia juga butuh berlatih untuk mengembalikan fungsi ototnya dan jika terus mengandalkan kursi roda, dia tak akan segera sembuh.

Sampai di lantai bawah mereka langsung menuju _taxi_ yang sudah menunggu di depan. Aiolos membantu kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Sisyphus dan Sasha masuk, Aiolos menutup pintu bagian belakang, membiarkan _taxi_ segera melaju.

“Kau tidak ikut pulang?” tanya Kardia.

“Aku dan Saga naik motor. Tenang saja, kami akan sampai rumah dengan selamat.” Aiolos merapatkan jaketnya. Dia pun memandang Camus, “Kalian juga berhati-hatilah. Aku… kami tak tahu harus membantu kalian dengan cara apa, tapi jika kalian butuh sesuatu, apapun, jangan sungkan mengatakannya pada kami.”

“ _Thanks_.” Camus membalas pelukan Aiolos sekilas, juga Saga, “Hati-hati.”

Setelah Aiolos dan Saga pergi, Camus mengikuti Kardia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. Kali ini menuju ke bagian ICU karena Shura masih ada di sana. Manigoldo sedang pergi mengurus kepentingan organisasi, juga bertemu dengan Hasgard untuk membahas lebih lanjut tentang ‘gencatan senjata’ ini, jadi yang berjaga hanyalah Sage, ditemani Milo bersama Kanon yang sedang menikmati sebuah burger ukuran jumbo.

Kardia memandang sosok Shura yang masih belum sadarkan diri meski staff dokter mengatakan kalau kondisinya semakin membaik. Kondisinya saat ini lebih disebabkan karena pengaruh psikologisnya, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sage.

“Beristirahatlah sebentar! Biar kami yang berjaga disini.” Ujar Camus pada Sage saat melihat wajah pria tua itu tampak letih.

Sage menggeleng pelan, “Tidak. Aku di sini saja.”

Tak mencoba memaksa, Camus mengambil lipatan selimut yang tergeletak di kursi di samping Sage, lalu menyampirkannya di pundak pria berambut putih panjang itu. Lalu dia menghampiri Kardia yang berdiri di samping dinding kaca ruang ICU, “Bagaimana dengan kelompok-kelompok _vampire_ lain yang kau hubungi semalam?” tanyanya.

“Mereka mengabaikan peringatanku dan bersikukuh tak mau mencari tempat baru sementara di luar kota.”

Camus ikut memandang sosok Shura. Terbayang lagi saat tubuh pemuda itu terkoyak oleh pedang milik sahabatnya sendiri. Andai itu terjadi pada dirinya, Camus mungkin tak akan sanggup bertahan.

Saat itu mendadak saja Milo berdiri dan memasang raut wajah kesal, “Ah!!! Kenapa harus dia yang datang sih?!!”

“Milo, kau kenapa?” Kanon meletakkan burger yang baru termakan setengah di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Milo tak menjawab dan hanya memandang ke ujung koridor di mana ada dua pintu besar penghubung ruang ICU dengan bagian dalam rumah sakit. Semua di sana mengikuti arah pandang _vampire_ itu.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang dari luar tampak sebaya dengan Milo. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dan memakai pakaian serba hitam, mulai kaos hingga sepatunya. Beberapa perhiasan dari bebatuan alam tampak menghiasi leher juga pergelangan tangannya.

“Yo, bocah. Lama tidak bertemu.” Sapa pemuda itu pada Milo.

“Aku justru  berharap tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi… Aiacos. Kenapa kau ada di New York?”

Yang dipanggil Aiacos itu mengangkat bahu, “Bosan dengan London. Lagipula aku dengar ada hal menarik di sini.” Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan pandangannya berhenti pada Kardia, “Jadi kau, kakak yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Milo.”

“Siapa kau?” tanya Kardia.

“Aku? Namaku Aiacos. Aku seorang _warlock_.”

 Camus menatap pemuda asing di sana dengan sedikit rasa tertarik yang aneh. Pemuda itu tak tampak sebagai makhluk apapun yang bukan manusia. Sage saja sampai bangkit dari duduknya dengan pandangan mata yang sama seperti Camus. Penasaran.

“Jadi untuk apa kau datang kemari?” Milo bertanya dengan nada tidak suka, sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak baik, “Kau tidak akan berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan pada kami, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak,” Aiacos berkacak pinggang, “aku masih punya banyak urusan penting. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau mampu bertahan hidup atau tidak.”

Kanon menahan lengan Milo yang hampir saja maju menyerang Aiacos, bahkan kuku jari-jari di tangan kanannya sudah berubah menjadi bilah merah berbahaya. Milo memang bersumbu pendek, tapi dia tak pernah sampai emosi seketika seperti ini.

Aiacos bergeming di tempatnya, tak gentar meski menghadapi _vampire_ yang sedang marah, “Tak berubah sejak dulu, eh, Milo?” dia memasukkan kedua tangan di masing-masing saku celana panjangnya. “Tapi kurasa itu pertanda baik kalau kau masih punya semangat. Yang jelas jangan harapkan aku datang membantu kalian.” Dia berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja.

Untuk sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Kanon memeluk Milo untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian saat Milo sudah kembali tenang.

Kardia mendekati adiknya, “Kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau punya kenalan seorang _warlock_.”

“Karena aku tak mau mengingat dia sebagai kenalanku.” Milo bersandar pada Kanon, menenangkan diri pada kehangatan di sana.

“Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?”

“Saat aku di London, beberapa belas tahun kemarin. Aku sempat bermasalah dengan beberapa kelompok _hunter_. Intinya aku bertemu dengannya di London dan itu justru hampir membuatku hampir celaka di tangan kelompok _hunter_ berdarah murni. Yang pasti dia bukan pilihan tepat dalam daftar orang yang ingin kau jadikan sekutu. Dia bertindak sesuai keinginan hatinya, apapun yang tidak akan mencelakainya. Dia tak peduli pada orang lain.” Bungkamnya Milo menandakan kalau dia tak ingin bicara lebih jauh lagi.

Kardia mengacak rambut Milo, “Kalau itu katamu, kita tidak usah berurusan lagi dengannya.”

“Tak kusangka aku justru bertemu _warlock_ di sini.” Sage kembali duduk, “Sepanjang hidupku ini kali pertama aku bertemu langsung, biasanya _warlock_ menghindari tempat ramai dan lebih suka menyendiri.”

“Kuyakinkn kau, dia berbeda dengan semua _warlock_ yang ada di dunia ini.” Milo memejamkan mata, bermanja dalam rangkulan Kanon.

“Memang _warlock_ itu apa?” tanya Kanon.

“Mereka adalah anak dari manusia dan iblis. Tak seperti _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ , mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan sihir,” jelas Kardia, “dan mereka bukanlah jenis yang ingin aku jadikan musuh, sebenarnya.”

“Sihir… sihir seperti dalam film atau novel itu?” tanya Kanon lagi.

“Ya. Mereka memiliki kemampuan unik yang berbeda-beda. Wujud mereka pun tak seperti manusia biasa, ada ciri yang membedakan _warlock_ dengan manusia biasa. Bertanduk, berekor, atau kulitnya berwarna hijau, biru, yang pasti tidak normal.”

“Tapi yang datang tadi wujudnya normal-normal saja.” Kanon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Separuh bagian tubuhnya bersisik.” Kata Milo lirih, “Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu.”

Tak membahas lebih lanjut mengenai _warlock_ ini, mereka semua kembali diam. Namun perhatian mereka segera teralih saat terdengar suara mesin di dalam ruangan tempat Shura berada. Sage langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sementara yang lain menunggu di depan karena memang hanya satu orang saja yang diizinkan masuk.

Sage membelai kepala Shura dengan lembut, seolah tengah membelai kepala anaknya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak lega saat Shura membuka mata.

“ _Master_ …. Deathmask?” suara Shura terdengar lemah dibalik masker oksigen yang dia kenakan.

Sage menarik napas, “Akan ada penyerangan dalam waktu dekat. Anggota kita sudah menyebar untuk mengetahui kelompok _vampire_ mana yang diincar oleh Deathmask.”

“… Laut….” Gumam Shura sebelum menutup mata dan kembali tertidur.

Setelah Sage keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kaca, barulah mereka semua bicara.

“Kenapa laut?” tanya Kardia.

“Deathmask dan Shura dulu tinggal di dekat laut….” Ujar Sage, “Aku akan minta Manigoldo memeriksa kelompok yang tinggal di dekat laut.”

“Long Island.”

Semua langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Entah dari mana sosok Lune hadir di sana. _Vampire_ bawahan Minos itu memang susah terdeteksi.

Tak mempedulikan keterkejutan orang-orang di sana, Lune berbicara kembali, “Setelah penyelidikan ke seluruh penjuru kota New York dalam tiga hari ini, aku menemukan beberapa anggota Deathmask berkeliaran di daerah Long Island dalam interval waktu yang teratur. Di sana ada satu kelompok _vampire_ liar yang cukup besar namun sejauh ini tindakan mereka terkendali oleh keberadaan Pandora si New York sebagai ‘induk’ mereka.”

Kardia hampir saja mengumpat kalau dia tidak sadar ada banyak orang di sana, “Cewek itu… lagi-lagi meninggalkan kelompok seenaknya!”

Camus mengusap lengan pria berambut biru itu agar tak terbawa emosi.

“Kelompok liar itu tak menghiraukan peringatanku bahwa kemungkinan mereka akan diserang,” wajah Lune sedikit menampakkan ekspresi jijik, “aku tak mau repot memperingatkan mereka lagi.” Barulah Kardia melihat robekan panjang di sisi mantel hitam yang dikenakan oleh Lune.

“Setidaknya kita tahu daerah mana yang diincar,” Kardia memandang Sage yang mengangguk padanya, “sebisanya kita cegah Deathmask memakai peluru barunya pada kelompok itu.”

“Aku akan hubungi Manigoldo.” Sage mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan menjauh saat dia tersambung dengan murid sekaligus tangan kanannya.

Kardia memandang Lune, “Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kami akan usahakan yang terbaik agar tak terjadi kekacauan besar.”

Lune tak bicara apa-apa dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Mendadak saja situasi jadi menegangkan. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena purnama sempurna sudah mendekat, kekuatan para makhluk kegelapan mulai beranjak meningkat. Kardia yang dulu, dia yang belum memiliki _mate_ , akan dengan senang hati mengasingkan diri ke tempat terpencil agar tak tergiur bau darah manusia. Tapi kini dia tak begitu khawatir karena dia memiliki Camus di sisinya.

“Kau yakin cukup sedikit saja?” Camus membenahi kerah _turleneck_ -nya, “Kau boleh minum lebih banyak lagi.”

Kardia menggeleng, “Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tak begitu haus.” Dia menyisir helai panjang rambut Camus dengan jemarinya, “Kalau aku minum terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa kau malah tidur seharian, itu yang bahaya dalam keadaan siaga satu seperti ini.”

Mereka sedang ada di apartemen mereka di New York untuk mengambil baju ganti yang memang tak semua dibawa ke ‘rumah sementara’ mereka jauh di luar kota.

Selesai dengan urusan membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, mereka bersiap untuk menuju ke Long Island. Kardia juga sudah memberi kabar pada Minos agar menyusul ke tempat yang sudah disetujui. Asmita juga, tak biasanya, memaksa agar dia diizinkan untuk ikut, padahal selama ini Asmita selalu menghidari hal-hal berbau kekerasan. Kardia pun menurut saja karena sebenarnya semakin banyak yang datang, mereka akan semakin mudah menekan kelompok _vampire_ liar yang berjumlah lebih dari 30 itu.

“Kau sudah siap?”

Camus mengangguk dan mengikuti Kardia meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan jalan biasa, melalui beranda. Mereka menembus rimba gedung pencakar langit dan menuju ke Long Island, sebuah pulau yang menjadi salah satu tujuan wisata di kota ini.

 Butuh hampir setengah jam sebelum mereka tiba di lokasi pegawasan. Yaitu sebuah gudang pelabuhan yang sudah tak terpakai, dekat dengan mercusuar. Mereka mendarat di sebuah gang antara dua bangunan gudang yang tersebar di sana.

Tempat itu cukup jauh dari pantai yang ramai oleh pengunjung, tapi tetap saja, kalau kekacauan terjadi, pulau ini akan berubah menjadi tempat pembantaian. Kardia juga sudah mendapat kabar dari Hasgard yang mengatakan kalau kelompoknya juga sudah ada di pulau, di lokasi-lokasi yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian kelompok Deathmask sebelum memulai penyerangan malam nanti, saat purnama sempurna meraja di langit New York.

Ponsel Camus beberapa kali berbunyi, kebanyakan dari Saga dan Aspros yang menanyakan kondisi sekarang. Sepertinya kedua kakak kembar itu tidak puas dengan jawaban dari adik-adik mereka sampai harus menanyakan hal yang sama pada orang lain. Mencoba mengerti, Camus mebalas semua _e-mail_ yang masuk dengan sabar. Kardia sendiri memastikan posisi yang lain, Milo dan Kanon, Minos dan Albafica, Asmita dan Defteros, juga Pandora dan Rhadamanthys. Para anggora organisasi Sage pun ada di sana. Manigoldo juga Hyoga berada tak jauh dari tempat Kardia. Sage diminta tetap di rumah sakit dan menjaga Shura.

“Rasanya waktu berjalan lambat sekali, ya.” Camus melirik jam tangannya. Ini masih sore sebenarnya, belum lepas dari jam 4, tapi semua sudah waspada penuh. Sesekali Camus memandang Kardia, menemukan raut wajah _vampire_ itu tetap tenang meski Camus bisa merasakan kegugupan darinya.

Camus meraih jemari Kardia dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Kardia memandangnya.

“Ada apa?”

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari Camus saat dia merapat pada Kardia dan mencium _vampire_ itu penuh di mulut, sejenak membuat Kardia terpaku di tempatnya. Namun berikutnya Kardia membalas sentuhan itu dengan sepenuh hati, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Camus.

Camus memejamkan matanya, membiarkan seluruh indranya terperangkap dalam pesona Kardia. Waktu seolah terhenti saat mereka berdua berbagi kehangatan, kedua tangan Camus kini melingkar di leher Kardia, menjadikannya pijakan untuk sisa-sisa akal sehatnya yang seolah tersapu bersih dari otaknya.

Saat mereka saling melepaskan diri, Camus masih berpegangan pada Kardia sebelum tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah karena tenaga di kakinya menghilang.

“Tak usah bersembunyi, Manigoldo!”

Ucapan Kardia mengejutkan Camus. Dia memandang ke ujung gang kecil itu dan melihat sosok Manigoldo dengan ‘seragam’ organisasinya. Rasanya Camus ingin kabur karena malu dan dia yakin wajahnya saat ini pasti merah padam. Sedikit gugup, Camus melepaskan diri dari Kardia dan mundur selangkah.

“Maaf menganggu… waktu pribadi kalian,” Manigoldo mendekat, “tapi sudah terdeteksi pergerakan dari kelompok Deathmask. Dua anggota kami tewas di tempat mereka berjaga.”

Camus menahan napasnya.

“Dua lagi terluka cukup parah, Milo menawarkan diri membawa mereka ke tempat aman. Dua _werewolf_ juga terluka, tapi tak sampai membahayakan nyawa. Mereka juga sudah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman.”

Kardia menyisir poninya, “Pergerakan mereka semakin sulit terdeteksi.”

Manigoldo mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berpeluru juga sebuah belati yang cukup panjang dan menyodorkannya pada Camus, “Untuk perlindungan diri. Aku juga memberikan senjata yang sama pada Kanon dan Defteros….”

Sekilas Camus melirik Kardia, dan saat dia tak melihat keberatan tampak di wajah belahan jiwanya itu, Camus menerima apa yang ditawarkan oleh Manigoldo. “Bagaimana dengan Albafica?” tanyanya sambil menyelipkan pistol ke balik jaketnya juga mengaitkan wadah belati di ikat pinggangnya.

“Jangan khawatirkan dia,” Kardia memandang Camus, “Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu pedang.”

Itu membuat Camus terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Albafica memiliki kemampuan berpedang.

“Aku akan kembali ke pos jagaku. _Good luck_.” Manigoldo pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Kardia mengambil pistol dari tangan Camus, “Senjata yang bagus. Kau bisa memakainya?”

“Aku bisa belajar sekarang.”

“Percaya saja pada instingmu.” Kardia mengacak rambut Camus, “Tapi jauhkan peluru dan belati itu dariku!”

Camus setengah tertawa, “Tenang saja, aku tidak akan salah target.”

“Kuharap begitu.” Kardia mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut dan menyodorkannya pada Camus, “Sebaiknya pakai ini. Bergerak dengan rambut terikat jauh lebih nyaman daripada terurai.”

Camus menerima kain halus berwarna hijau itu. Warna milik Dégel.

“Kau tidak suka?”

Kepala Camus menggeleng, “Aku suka warna hijau.” Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan kain itu.

Kemudian mereka kembali pada tugas mereka untuk berjaga. Tak lepas mengawasi gerakan sekecil apapun yang terasa oleh setiap indra mereka.

Hari mulai bergulir, menggeser biru menjadi hitam yang pekat, merangkul kota itu dalam kesunyian. Suara keramaian di sisi lain pulau itu sudah mulai berkurang, berganti suara debur ombak yang datang silih berganti menyapa bibir pantai yang sepi.

“Ada yang datang.” Kardia merapat ke dinding batu dingin di gang itu. Camus berdiri diam di sebelahnya, mendengar suara langkah pelan yang semakin mendekat. _Hunter_. Refleks Camus menahan napasnya dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kardia memberi isyarat agar Camus tetap di tempatnya, sedang dia sendiri melangkah ke ujung gang.

Lalu dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata, Kardia menyambar lengan _hunter_ itu dan melepaskan pedang pendek yang tergenggam di sana. Berikutnya Kardia membanting _hunter_ itu ke tanah dan segera membuatnya hilang kesadaran dengan memukul belakang lehernya.

Camus memandang tubuh _hunter_ yang tergolek tanpa daya di tanah. Kardia masih memberi isyarat agar Camus diam saja. Terdengar dua langkah lagi, sedikit jauh, tapi langkah ini terdengar lebih berat juga diikuti suara metal yang beradu. _Hunter_ yang ini membawa pistol sebagai senjatanya. Camus menyiagakan pistol yang diberikan oleh Manigoldo tadi, tapi Kardia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka harus terus bergerak tanpa suara.

Camus melangkah menuju ujung gang lainnya karena langkah yang terdengar memang berarah dari kedua ujung jalan sempit di sana. Pemuda itu menajamkan seluruh indranya pada gerakan orang yang dia incar. Selama ini dia juga berlatih beberapa gerakan bela diri yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi. Dia memperkiran jaraknya dengan _hunter_ asing itu, lalu dengan ketepatan dan refleks yang jauh lebih bagus dari perkiraannya, Camus berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan _hunter_ itu, lalu tanpa kesulitan dia membanting tubuh _hunter_ yang jauh lebih besar dari pada badannya sendiri. Satu hantaman siku dilayangkan Camus pada _hunter_ itu dan membuatnya langsung pingsan di tempat. Camus berharap tenaganya tak malah meremukkan tulang-tulang _hunter_ itu, mengingat dia belum begitu ahli mengatur tenaganya sendiri.

Terdengar suara siulan dan Camus berbalik memandang Kardia yang juga sudah merobohkan _hunter_ lain.

“Gerakan yang bagus.” Kardia menghampiri _mate_ -nya.

“Lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan.” Camus menyeret tubuh _hunter_ itu masuk ke dalam gang agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Baru saja selesai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara rentetan senapan yang ditembakkan secara beruntun yang diikuti suara peluit yang melenging tinggi. Tak lama lolongan sekelompok serigala pun terdengar.

Kardia dan Camus beranjak dari tempat mereka, melompat dan mendarat di atap gudang. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat terjadi kekacauan di salah satu bangunan gudang yang mereka awasi. Dalam sepersekian detik, dari gudang tua yang tak terawat itu, melesatlah puluhan _vampire_ berwajah ganas dengan taring dan kuku-kuku tajam mengancam.

“Celaka!! Camus!! Siagakan pistolmu!”

Tak perlu Kardia bicara, Camus sudah mengganggam pistolnya, siap menembak apapun yang mengancamnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, tempat itu telah berubah menjadi medam perang. Sosok serigala-serigala besar muncul dari balik bayangan dan menerkam mangsa dengan keakuratan yang mengerikan. Kardia melesat menuju kekacauan di sana dengan Camus yang dengan sigap mengikutinya.

Suara aduan senjata dan robekan daging juga siraman darah yang amis bercampur di tempat itu. Camus dua tiga kali harus mengerahkan tenaga penuh saat ada _vampire_ liar yang menyerangnya. Rasanya menjijikan saat cipratan darah segar membasahi pakaiannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

“MENUNDUK!!”

Refleks Camus bekerja cepat dan saat dia menunduk, terdengar suara letusan pistol dan satu _vampire_ tersungkur di hadapannya dengan luka fatal di kepala. Camus menoleh dan melihat kalau Kanon-lah yang menembakkan pistol itu.

Kanon tersenyum bangga, “Aspros pasti terkejut melihat kemampuanku sekarang.” Seru pemuda yang memang punya hobi di olahraga menembak itu. Kanon pun segera berbalik mengikuti kemana Milo pergi.

Camus menggelengkan kepalanya, “Dasar bocah.” Gumamnya tanpa sadar kalau Kanon lebih tua darinya. Dia kembali berdiri tegak dan mencari sosok Kardia yang ternyata sedang menghadapi dua _vampire_ dengan mata merah menyala. Dengan cepat Camus mencabut belati dari wadahnya dan melemparkan bilah tajam itu pada satu _vampire_ yang mengendap di belakang Kardia. Bilah tajam itu menancap di dada si _vampire_ namun tak membuatnya roboh, _vampire_ itu malah berbalik dan siap menerjang Camus.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Kardia mencengkram pergelangan tangan _vampire_ itu lalu meremukkannya dengan mudah. Detik berikutnya, kuku-kuku tajam Kardia memisahkan kepala _vampire_ itu dari tubuhnya.

Kardia mencabut belati dari dada _vampire_ yang telah mati itu lalu menghampiri Camus, “Kau oke?”

“Ya.” Camus mengambil kembali belatinya. Dia melihat baju Kardia juga basah karena darah, untungnya bukan darah miliknya sendiri, “Kau lihat Deathmask?”

Kardia menggeleng, “Beberapa anggotanya tumbang di tangan Manigoldo dan yang lain, tapi sosok Deathmask sendiri tak terlihat.”

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat mereka melihat sosok Hyoga yang terkepung oleh empat _vampire_ liar yang siap menyerang. Kardia sudah hendak maju tapi gerakannya langsung terhenti begitu Hyoga mengeluarkan dua bilah pedang sepanjang lengannya dari balik jubah dan langsung memenggal kepala keempat makhluk buas di hadapannya. Wajah pemuda belia itu sama sekali tak berubah, seolah dia hanya baru saja menepuk seekor nyamuk yang hinggap di lengannya.

“Okay… ingatkan aku kalau dia bukan bocah ingusan yang harus dijaga.” Kardia menoleh ke arah lain dan melihat bagaimana duet Minos-Albafica bergerak ringan dan harmonis bagai tengah berdansa, menarikan keindahan yang membawa maut pada siapapun yang datang mendekat. Camus sampai terpana melihat Albafica yang dengan piawai menggerakkan pedang tipis di tangannya seolah pedang itu adalah perpanjangan langsung dari tangannya.

Di sisi lain, dia melihat Milo dan Kanon bekerja sama dengan satu _werewolf_ dan menghabisi tiga _vampire_ liar dalam satu serangan serentak. Di lain tempat tampak Asmita dan Defteros yang juga sepertinya tak tampak kesulitan merobohkan _vampire_ liar dan _hunter_ yang coba menyerang.

“Ayo. Kita jangan mau kalah dengan mereka.” Sekarang Kardia bersikap seperti sedang mengajak Camus untuk bertanding bola. Tak bicara, Camus mengikuti langkah Kardia yang kembali masuk dalam ‘arena’. Sepenuh hati dia menumpulkan penciumannya karena bau darah dan juga bau hangus menyebar di sana.

Dia bisa melihat cakar dan taring _werewolf_ merobek tubuh para _vampire_ liar seolah mereka hanyalah secarik kertas usang.

Perhatian Camus segera teralih oleh sosok seorang pemuda sebaya Shura di sekelebat gerakan yang begitu cepat. “Kardia!! Di sebelah sana!!”

Kardia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Camus. Dia melihat Deathmask menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyerang _hunter_ dari organisasi tempatnya dulu bergabung.

“Bocah sialan itu!!” geram Kardia. Dengan langkah cepat, Kardia melesat menuju ke arah _hunter_ yang kewalahan menghadapi Deathmask. Dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang sekeras berlian, Kardia menahan laju pedang milik Deathmask sementara Camus menyuruh _hunter_ lainnya untuk pergi membantu yang lain.

Deathmask menyeringai keji melihat Kardia, “Oh… kau masih belum kapok melawanku, _vampire_?”

“Tutup mulutmu!!” Kardia mengibaskan tangannya, membuat Deathmask sedikit terhuyung dan menarik pedangnya. Kardia berdiri di posisi yang memungkinkannya untuk bertahan dan menyerang sekaigus, dengan melindungi Camus di belakangnya. Matanya berkilat marah melihat bilah pedang milik Deathmask berwarna hitam pekat.

“Kenapa? Kau takut?” Deathmask memutar pedangnya, “Ini aku buat khusus untuk kalian, _vampire_. Ditempa dengan perak yang telah dimurnikan dan dicampur dengan darah mati yang sangat kalian benci.”

“Tetap waspada!” Ujar Kardia sebelum dia terlibat dalam adu kemampuan dengan Deathmask.

Camus menyiagakan belatinya, tak melepaskan pandangan dari sekeliling, tapi rasa-rasanya _vampire_ liar yang mengamuk sudah berhasil dilupuhkan, nyaris semua. Tanah dipenuhi jasad mati dengan kepala terpenggal, atau kalau tidak, tubuh mereka sudah tercerai-berai tak karuan.

Yang masih berdiri hanyalah para _werewolf_. Mereka tak tampak menyerang _hunter_ dari pihak Deathmask yang kali ini menjadi ‘musuh bersama’ mereka. Mungkin mereka juga tak ingin membuat masalah lanjutan dengan _hunter_ karena biar sehebat apapun, _hunter_ tetaplah manusia biasa. Bahkan Camus melihat seluruh anggota kawanan _werewolf_ itu kembali ke wujud manusia mereka setelah melihat Hasgard diam bergeming di tempatnya.

Kini pertarungan terfokus pada _hunter_ lawan _hunter_ kalau tidak ya tiga pasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang menghabisi sisa-sisa _vampire_ liar yang masih bertahan.

Mata Camus berpusat pada Kardia yang menghadapi Deathmask tanpa gentar dengan bilah yang beracun baginya itu. Rasanya ingin membantu, tapi Camus tahu dia hanya akan merusak konsentrasi Kardia kalau datang mendekat.

Mendadak saja Camus merasakan kalau ada yang mengendap di belakangnya. Dia segera berbalik dan melihat seorang _hunter_ berwajah bengis telah mengangkat senjatanya yang berupa pedang besar, siap menebas kapan pun. Untunglah Camus bisa segera bereaksi, memanfaatkan kemampuan tubuhnya yang telah jauh meningkat dibanding saat di amasih menjadi manusia biasa dulu, dia mengelak dari serangan itu dan dengan mengandalkan insting, dia menghujamkan belati yang tergenggam di tangannya pada _hunter_ itu.

Aliran darah segar mengalir dari luka fatal di tubuh huter itu, membuat Camus segera menarik tangannya dan terhuyung ke belakang. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar saat menyadari kalau dia baru saja membunuh seseorang. Dia sudah pasti akan jatuh seandainya saja tak ada yang menahannya. Rupanya Manigoldo sudah ada di sebelahnya dan mencengkram lengan Camus agar pemuda berambut merah itu tak terjatuh.

Merasakan getaran di tubuh Camus, Manigoldo menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, “Tidak apa-apa… kita akan memakamkannya dengan layak.”

Camus mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat sampai terasa sakit.

Suara letusan pistol kembali terdengar dan kali ini tubuh Manigoldo tersentak dan jatuh tersungkur di samping Camus, membuat _mate_ itu terkejut dan berbalik hanya untuk mendapati wajah Deathmask yang tersenyum congkak. Pedang yang dia bawa menusuk pundak Kardia dan pistol di tangan kirinya adalah senjata yang telah menyarangkan peluru pada tubuh Manigoldo.

Manigoldo mengerang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi dia tak sampai kehilangan kesadaran. Bertumpu pada pedang pendek yang dia bawa, Manigoldo menyuruh Camus agar segera ke tempat Kardia sebelum racun itu menyebar. Meski sedikit tak enak hati, Camus pun meninggalkan Manigoldo lalu membawa Kardia menjauh dari Deathmask.

“Minumlah!”

Kardia menggeleng, “Tidak di sini….” Matanya masih lurus memandang Deathmask yang berdiri penuh rasa percaya diri meski dia tahu dan sadar penuh kalau saat ini dia hanya seorang diri karena anggotanya yang lain entah sudah mati atau berhasil diringkus.

“Menyerahlah Deathmask! Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan!”  Manigoldo kini berdiri dengan bertumpu pada Hyoga yang entah kapan datangnya. Darah menetes dari luka tembak di punggungnya.

“Menyerah? HAH!! Tidak akan. Sebelum aku memusnahkan semua makhluk-makhluk menjijikan di sini.”

“Kau sendirian, Deathmask!! Jangan paksa kami melukaimu.”  Manigoldo sedikit mengerang menahan sakit dengan darah yang menggenang makin banyak di tanah. Hyoga sudah memaksa agar seniornya itu berhenti bicara, tapi percuma.

Deathmask tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan senjata tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, tak ada perubahan di wajahnya meski di kelilingi oleh musuh. Dia kembali memandang Manigoldo, “Kalian memang sudah melupakan martabat kalian sebagai _hunter_ kenapa kalian sudi bekerja sama dengan makhluk terkutuk ini? Mereka musuh. Mereka hama bagi kehidupan manusia. Mereka layak dimusnahkan!!!”

“Jaga bicaramu, Deathmask!!”

Semua mata teralih pada sosok yang hadir di tempat itu. Sage datang bersama dengan Shura yang masih tampak sangat pucat, dia pasti memaksakan diri untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sage, yang mengenakan jubah putih bersih dengan sabuh senjata di pinggangnya, tampak berwajah antara marah, tapi juga sedih. “Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan bertindak sejauh ini, Angelo. Apa kau sudah lupa pada apa yang aku ajarkan padamu? Bahwa emosi berlebihan hanya akan membawamu pada kehancuran?”

Ada kemarahan menyala di mata Deathmask saat dia memandang guru yang telah mendidiknya, “KALIAN YANG SUDAH LUPA!! KALIAN YANG SUDAH LUPA KALAU _VAMPIRE_ ADALAH MAKHLUK HAUS DARAH YANG BERBAHAYA.” Dia menembakkan pistolnya ke ruang kosong, “

“Angelo… kumohon…” suara Shura tak pernah terdengar seperti ini, begitu putus asa.

Deathmask mengarahkan pistolnya pada Shura, “Kau mengecewakanku, Shura. Kau mengkhianati janji yang kita buat di depan makam Aphrodite. Kau mengkhianati sumpah untuk membalaskan dendamnya.”

“Dendamnya sudah terbalas, Angelo. Kau… kita sudah memusnahkan kelompok _vampire_ yang membunuhnya. Semua sudah selesai.”

“TIDAK!!!” wajah Deathmask yang semula tenang kini berubah beringas, “Sampai seluruh _vampire_ musnah dari muka bumi, dendam ini tak akan pernah padam. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!!!”

“Angelo…” Sage sudah tak terdengar seperti ingin membujuk, dia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membuat muridnya ini sadar.

Jari Deathmask sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol yang dia bawa.

Tepat saat pistol itu menyalak dengan suara menggema, Camus bergerak cepat dan mendorong Sage dan Shura.

Lalu sosok Deathmask yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya menarik perhatian semua yang ada di tempat itu. Kardia berdiri di depan _hunter_ yang tubuhnya tertembus oleh kuku-kuku tajamnya. Mengalirkan racun tepat ke jantung pemuda itu, mematikan seluruh fungsi raga fana itu dengan seketika.

Tubuh Deathmask jatuh berdebam ke tanah dengan wajah pucat pasi dan pandangan kosong.

Kardia masih memunggungi Sage dan Shura saat dia bicara, “Seperti janjiku… kematiannya tak menyakitkan.”

Shura berusaha bangkit dengan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih itu. Sempoyongan dia berjalan menghampiri jasad Deathmask. Dia berlutut di samping sahabatnya, saudaranya… lalu perlahan dia mengusap wajah Deathmask, menutup kedua mata yang terbuka memandang kehampaan.Di puncak kerapuhannya, dia hanya bisa terisak pelan dan menggenggam tangan Deathmask yang telah dingin tanpa napas kehidupan.

Malam itu… air hujan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari tusukan ribuan jarum.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Camus menguap lebar dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Udara pagi terasa dingin dari hawa yang masuk ke kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, dia pun keluar dari kamar.

Dia segera menuju ke dapur karena tergiur aroma mentega cair dan gurihnya keju. Benar saja, di dapur Kardia sedang membuat omelet yang menjadi menu andalannya.

“Selamat pagi, putri tidur.” Kardia menyajikan omelet yang baru matang di piring yang berjajar di meja dapur.

Mengacuhan ledekan kardia, Camus berjalan mendekat, “Mana yang lain?”

“Masih ada di depan, kau tahu, latihan pagi.”

Camus mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar melalui pintu kayu yang terbuka. Lalu dia tersenyum melihat Shura dan Hyoga yang sedang _sparring_. Asmita dan Defteros menonton dari pinggir.

“Jangan bengong! Ayo bantu aku menata piring-piring ini!”

Tak protes, Camus membawa piring-piring berisi omelet dan kentang goreng juga beberapa irisan bacon yang ditumis dengan bawang lalu menatanya di meja.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

Romance – Family

- **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

T for Boy X Boy action

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Lewat lima puluh hari berlalu sejak kerusuhan yang terjadi akibat ulah kelompok Deathmask. Malam pembantaian yang diwarnai pekatnya darah dan bau kematian. Sampai sekarang pun Camus masih sering dihantui mimpi buruk tentang kejadian itu, membuat Kardia harus berulang kali menenangkannya.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, sisa-sisa para _vampire_ liar dikumpulkan dalam satu lubang besar dan dibakar dengan api yang telah diberi ‘bumbu’ khusus agar api itu akan melahap semua tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Jasad para _hunter_ pun dibawa pergi lalu dimakamkan dengan cara khusus. Segala yang berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural harus diakhiri dengan api. Sage melantunkan doa agar arwah para _hunter_ itu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Prosesi kremasi itu berlangsung sampai dini hari di salah satu hutan yang ada di luar kota New York. Camus masih ingat benar bagaimana Shura terus berusaha untuk tetap tegar, meski menurut Camus, sebaiknya pemuda itu melepaskan semua tangisnya.

Usai semua prosesi upacara tradisional itu, Camus dan Kardia bersama Sage, membawa Shura juga Manigoldo kembali ke rumah sakit sementara yang lain diminta untuk berkumpul di rumah pertanian milik Sisyphus. Melalui konferensi dadakan dengan bermodal ponsel, akhirnya dicapai kesepakatan bahwa Shura dan Hyoga akan tetap berada di New York sebagai perwakilan organisasi milik Sage untuk meneruskan jalinan kerjasama dengan kelompok _werewolf_ pimpinan Hasgard.

Berita lain yang datang adalah tentang pasangan Pandora-Rhadamanthys yang menghilang begitu kekacauan terjadi. Memang awalnya mereka ikut menjaga area di sekitar tempat yang diawasi, tapi setelah kelompok Deathmask beraksi, mereka berdua malah menghilang. Camus sampai harus menenangkan Kardia yang sudah mengeluarkan segala jenis sumpah serapah. Kabar terakhir yang terdengar adalah bahwa mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan New York menuju daerah utara.

Kejutan lain datang saat beberapa _hunter_ asuhan Sage kembali ke lokasi kejadian dan menemukan kalau tempat itu sudah kembali seperti semula, tanpa ceceran darah dan kerusakan-kerusakan lain. Ada sebuah kobar api merah berbahaya yang langsung menghilang setelah para _hunter_ itu datang. Milo, yang mendengar informasi itu hanya merutuk kesal tentang ‘ _warlock_ tukang pamer’.

Akhirnya masalah selesai tanpa insiden lanjutan. Begitu Shura dan Manigoldo keluar dari rumah sakit, Sage pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke markas utama organisasinya bersama Manigoldo juga _hunter_ lain, menyisakan Shura dan Hyoga. Rumah yang mereka huni pun terasa sepi karena hanya enam orang yang tetap tinggal di sini. Minos dan Albafica memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka di New York karena Albafica ingin menyelesaikan novelnya, setelah itu mungkin mereka akan berkeliling dunia lagi. Milo dan Kanon juga kembali ke New York karena Kanon ingin menyelesaikan studinya yang tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menuju tahap wisuda. Untunglah dia dikaruniai otak encer dan sekarang memiliki tubuh yang memungkinkannya menyelesaikan sisa tugas akhirnya tanpa harus terpotong waktu istirahat. Tapi pasangan muda itu berjanji akan kembali setelah Kanon menyelesaikan tahap akhir pendidikannya dan Milo sempat memberi ultimatum bahwa tak boleh ada lagi yang memakai kamar mereka.

Camus sendiri sudah tidak berminat untuk meneruskan kuliah, dia justru lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan memesan buku-buku dari segala bahasa secara _online_. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan _passion_ baru, yaitu untuk menguasai segala jenis bahasa di dunia ini.

Defteros juga Asmita juga tak ingin kembali ke gemerlapnya kota New York. Mereka justru jadi sering membantu pekerjaan Shura dan Hyoga kalau ada laporan tentang kekacauan karena ulah _vampire_ liar.

Rumah ini sendiri, setelah dibeli secara resmi dari Sisyphus, akhirnya benar-benar menjadi ‘hotel’ khusus bagi para mereka penghuni dunia yang tak terjamah oleh dunia manusia biasa. Kebanyakan memang _hunter_ yang menginap di sana, tapi kadang juga ada sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang datang menginap untuk satu dua malam sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Untunglah sejauh ini tak terjadi pertumpahan darah karena di papan penunjuk hotel ini telah dibubuhi lambang organisasi milik Sage juga tanda cakaran besar dari Hasgard yang menandakan kalau tempat ini ada di jalur netral.

Kardia sampai harus merombak sisa kandang lain menjadi tempat yang layak huni, dia juga membangun beberapa pondok kecil yang dikhususkan bagi pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ yang memang lebih menyukai tempat yang memiliki privasi. Rasanya ini malah jadi bisnis dengan prospek yang menguntungkan.

.

“Kardia, kau tahu buku yang aku letakkan di meja?” Camus membuka lemari kayu di ruang tengah yang kini menjadi tempat menyimpan koleksinya.

“Hah? Entahlah. Di kamar, mungkin?”

“Tak ada.” Camus mencari sebuah buku tebal bersampul putih gading yang belum selesai dia baca di deretan buku yang ada dalam lemari.

“Maksudmu buku ini?”

Camus menoleh dan meihat Defteros membawa buku yang dia cari dari tadi, “Ah!! Ternyata kau yang bawa.”

“Maaf,” Defteros mengembalikan buku itu pada Camus, “tak kusangka kau masih membaca buku tentang hukum.”

“Bukan masalah, kan?” Camus membawa buku itu dan duduk di samping Kardia yang sedang menonton televisi. “Di mana Asmita?”

Defteros duduk di sofa tunggal dan mengambil koran dari bawah meja, “Sedang merapikan kamar.”

Tak bertanya lagi, Camus melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda. Dia memang masih suka segala sesuatu yang berbau hukum, tapi tetap saja dia menolak setiap kali Kardia menyuruhnya melanjutkan kuliah. Bukannya apa, Camus hanya belum siap kembali ke kehidupannya sebagai manusia dengan membawa fakta kalau dia pernah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Kardia pun tak lagi memaksa setelah Camus menceritakan alasannya, dia memberi kebebasan sampai Camus merasa dirinya siap menjejakkan kaki lagi di dunia manusia.

Ketenangan di sore itu terasa sangat damai. ‘Hotel’ mereka sedang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa _hunter_ dari organisasi Sage yang kebetulan melintas dan menumpang tidur. Kardia sendiri sungkan menarik uang sewa karena Sage sudah begitu banyak membantu mereka. Jadi setiap anggota Sage boleh menikmati segala fasilitas yang disediakan, meski bukan fasilitas mewah juga.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara deru motor yang makin mendekat. Tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa yang datang, suara motor seperti itu cuma milik satu orang yang mereka kenal. Aiolos.

Benar saja, pemuda berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu segera tampak di pintu depan, bersama Saga pastinya.

“Kalian berdua saja?” tanya Kardia.

“Tidak sih. Tadi Milo dan Kanon katanya mau kemari juga, tidak tahu mereka kemana.” Saga melepas jaket yang dia pakai lalu menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Tak begitu lama, sosok Milo dan Kanon mendarat mulus di halaman depan, Kanon tampak membawa berkotak-kotak pizza.

“Kami bawakan oleh-oleh. Daerah terpencil seperti ini pasti susah kalau mau pesan pizza.” Kanon meletakkan tumpukan kotak pizza itu di meja.

“Tumben di sini sepi sekali? Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, jadinya bisa dianggap acara keluarga saja.” Milo duduk semena-mena di antara Kardia dan Camus, menggeser duduk kakaknya sampai sofa panjang itu penuh.

“Acara apa?” tanya Defteros, membiarkan Saga duduk di sandaran tangan sofa yang dia duduki.

Aiolos tersenyum, “Pesta _Barbeque_ ,” katanya. Membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam. “Sudahlah. Sisyphus yang mengusulkan. Setelah ini dia akan datang bersama Sasha dengan membawa bahan-bahannya.”

“Kalian ini sembarangan sekali ya menentukan mau pesta disini. Kalau sedang ramai kan tidak enak pesta sendiri.” Camus menutup bukunya, tidak konsentrasi membaca dengan keramaian seperti ini.

“Santai sajalah!!” Milo tersenyum lebar, “Sesekali kita harus menikmati waktu damai seperti ini. Toh sampai sekarang tak ada masalah berarti, kan?”

Tak bisa melawan, Kardia diam saja.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sisyphus dan Sasha datang dengan membawa bahan-bahan dan peralatan _barbeque_ di dalam mobil. Ternyata mereka datang bersama Aspros dan Manigoldo yang kebetulan sedang berada di New York untuk menemui Hasgard berkenaan dengan sekawanan _werewolf_ tak bertuan.

Akhirnya semua malah terlibat persiapan pesta _barbeque_. Shura dan Hyoga yang baru saja kembali dari latihan mereka di hutan, sedikit terkejut melihat kehebohan di pekarangan. Mulai dari Milo, Kanon, Saga dan Aiolos yang sibuk membuat api unggun, sampai Defteros, Aspros, Manigoldo dan Sisyphus yang mendirikan dua alat panggang dari besi. Kardia, Camus, Asmita dan Sasha sibuk menyiapkan daging yang akan dijadikan _barbeque_.

“Apa-apaan ini? Senior, sejak kapan kau ada di New York?” tanya Shura pada Manigoldo.

“Sejak kemarin,” jawab Manigoldo, “dan dari pada kalian bengong begitu, lebih baik bantu kami!!”

Sampai malam tiba dan bulan sabit menggantung anggun di langit malam yang bertabur bintang, mereka baru siap untuk berpesta. Daging yang ditusuk bersama dengan sayuran segar telah diberi bumbu dan siap untuk dipanggang. Arang pun sudah siap untuk mematangkan menu makan malam itu. _Fruit punch_ juga sudah disiapkan sebagai minuman utama selain berkaleng-kaleng bir yang ada di sana.

Kardia dan Sisyphus mendapat tugas untuk memanggang. Sasha dan Asmita yang membagikan dalam piring-piring kecil yang diedarkan pada semua yang berumpul di sana, termasuk beberapa _hunter_ yang menginap. Aiolos mengambil gitar yang dia titipkan di bagasi mobil kakaknya lalu mulai melantunkan sembarang lagu untuk menambah keceriaan suasana. Beberapa ikut menyanyi atau sekedar bersenandung tanpa lirik hanya untuk ikut serta dalam memeriahkan malam yang juga dipenuhi oleh suara alam. Suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin, nyanyian serangga yang bersembunyi di balik semak, aliran air di sungai kecil di kejauhan. Sebuah simponi maha karya alam yang tak akan bisa tertandingi oleh apapun.

“Kau tidak makan, Kardia?” Camus menyodorkan tusuk _barbeque_ yang masih berisikan daging dan potongan paprika.

“Tak usah. Habiskan saja!”

Camus memandang _vampire_ di sisinya, “Kenapa? Kau haus?”

“Tidak begitu,” Kardia menggeleng, “aku masih bisa menahannya. Lagipula tidak sopan rasanya kalau aku minum di sini.”

Mendengar itu, Camus meneruskan makannya, tapi mendadak saja dia –tampak jelas sekali kalau sengaja- menumpahkan saus yang ada di piringnya hingga menodai kaus hijau yang dia pakai. “Sepertinya aku harus berganti pakaian.” Dia meletakkan piringnya di rumput dan kemudian berdiri.

Milo, yang duduk di sebelah Kardia, terkikik geli, “Camus sedikit berubah ya? Mengingatkanku pada Dégel, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu terdiam begini. Sudah sana pergi!”

Tak mau jadi bahan ledekan adiknya sendiri, Kardia akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Camus yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sampai di kamar mereka, Camus berdiri di dekat jendela, menyibak rambut panjangnya.

Kardia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menghampiri Camus dan memeluk pinggang pemuda berambut merah itu, “Selalu saja punya berjuta cara.”

“Hanya tak mau kau menahan diri. Lagipula _barbeque_ -nya enak sekali, sayang kalau kau tidak menikmatinya.”

Lalu Kardia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencicipi lezatnya darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah _mate_ -nya. Dia tak terburu-buru menikmatinya, perlahan dia merasakan darah Camus mengalir dalam dirinya, menyebarkan  kehangatan di setiap mili tubuhnya.

Camus memejamkan matanya begitu Kardia memeluknya. Tubuhnya sedikit terasa lemas dan dia menurut saat Kardia mendudukkannya di tempat tidur.

“Masih bisa kembali ke sana?”

“Tentu saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka berpesta sendiri.”

Kardia mengusap kepala Camus lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Yang kini terbayang olehnya hanyalah menjalani masa hidup yang panjang bersama separuh eksistensi dirinya. Menetap sementara di sini, atau mereka bisa sejenak memanjakan diri, menikmati liburan entah kemana di dunia yang begini luas dan selalu berubah.

Camus mengerang protes saat bibir Kardia meninggalkan bibirnya, membuat si _vampire_ berambut biru itu terkekeh.

“Ayo! Mereka bisa mengolok kita sampai pagi kalau tidak segera keluar lagi.” Kardia membantu Camus berdiri lalu mengambilkan kaus kerah tinggi yang berlengan panjang.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka berdua pun kembali keluar dan menemukan Minos dan Albafica menduduki tempat mereka tadi.

“Enak sekali kalian, ya? Baru datang tinggal makan saja.” Kardia mengambil dua tusukan daging mentah dan memanggangnya. Aroma bumbu dan rempah yang terkena bara api sungguh menggugah selera makan. Camus berdiri menunggu Kardia yang memanggang daging itu ambil bersiul. Dia memandang ke sekeliling melihat wajah-wajah yang mengelilingi api unggun.

Milo dan Kanon duduk dekat dengan Aiolos dan Saga sambil menyanyikan lagu entah apa. Lalu Defteros dan Asmita duduk rapat. Jaket Defteros yang besar tersampir di pundak Asmita, membuat sosoknya semakin tampak kecil. Mereka tak tampak berbincang atau apa, tapi segala bahasa tubuh sudah menunjukkan apa yang ada di antara mereka. Minos dan Albafica tak udah ditanya, mereka selalu menganggap kalau di dunia ini hanya ada mereka dan yang lain hanya serangga pengganggu.

Lalu ada Aspros yang duduk dengan Hyoga di dekatnya, sibuk bertanya tentang ini dan itu karena ternyata Hyoga saat masih kecil bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Aspros malah menyarankan Hyoga serius saja mengejar cita-citanya. Menjadi polisi sekaligus _hunter_ akan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri. Manigoldo malah mendukung apa kata-kata Aspros. Dia bilang Hyoga masih muda dan masih punya pilihan untuk jalan hidupnya, bahkan dia menyuruh Shura sekalian saja masuk akademi kepolisian, yang mana usul itu langsung ditolak seketika oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sisyphus dan Sasha juga duduk berdampingan, bercakap ringan dan sesekali Sasha tampak tersipu memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ya, sejoli yang mungkin paling mesra sejagad manusia itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menikah di awal musim dingin nanti; kabar yang tidak begitu mengejutkan sebenarnya.

“Ini. Makanlah!”

Camus menerima piring yang disuguhkan oleh Kardia. Aroma sedap daging dan sayuran panggang membuat perutnya terasa kosong lagi. Kemudian dia dan Kardia duduk lagi di dekat api unggun dan menikmati nikmatnya _barbeque_ di malam yang cerah ini.  Angin malam yang berhembus tak membuat siapa pun beranjak ke dalam. Semua masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini lebih lama lagi.

Mereka berbincang acak, membahas apapun yang bisa dibahas.

Camus bertanya pada Albafica tentang novel terbarunya. Saat tahu tentang genrenya, Camus harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, Albafica bilang dia akan menulis novel misteri dengan tokoh seorang drakula. Minos bilang novel ini pasti akan jadi _best seller_ dan Camus hanya mengiyakan saja daripada mencari masalah dengan _vampire_ paling posesif di muka bumi ini.

Kanon dan Saga sudah merencanakan liburan jika rencana wisuda mereka berlangsung lancar. Tentu saja Milo dan Aiolos termasuk dalam rencana. Aiolos sendiri juga berencana mempercepat studinya agar bisa memasuki dunia kerja bersamaan dengan Saga. Mendengar itu, anehnya, Minos menawarkan salah satu rumah pantai miliknya sebagai tempat untuk dua pasangan itu untuk menghabiskan liburan. Milo sampai pucat sendiri, menyangka kalau akhirnya Minos hilang akal sungguhan. Itu membuatnya mendapat jitakan sepenuh hati dari Minos.

Para _hunter_ selain Manigoldo, Shura dan Hyoga di sana tampak terpana melihat _vampire_ bisa berinteraksi begitu wajar di antara manusia. Mereka yang tak ikut dalam kehebohan akibat kelompok Deathmask, sebenarnya sedikit ragu akan cerita rekan-rekan mereka. Tapi kini mereka melihat sendiri bahwa cerita itu adalah fakta.

“Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka datang.”

“Siapa yang datang?” Kardia menoleh pada Milo.

“Hasgard. Aku mengundangnya kemari siang tadi, dia bilang akan datang saat malam tiba.”

Baru saja Milo selesai bicara, terdengar suara lolongan panjang dan kawanan _werewolf_ pimpinan Hasgard pun muncul dari dalam hutan dengan wujud manusia mereka.

“Hey, bocah! _Thanks_ untuk undangannya.” Hasgard menurunkan tas besar yang dia bawa.

“Apa itu?” Milo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hasgard tertawa, “Daging tambahan. Berjaga-jaga saja seandainya kalian kehabisan.”

Dengan tambahan kelompok _werewolf_ , akhirnya mereka memperbesar api unggun agar bisa menghangatkan semua orang di sana. Lingkaran yang terbentuk semakin besar dan pesta semakin meriah. Silih berganti peserta pesta beranjak hanya untuk mengambil seporsi makanan lagi kemudian kembali duduk dan menerusan obrolan yang tertunda.

Sungguh, saat ini tak ada lagi batas antara yang fana dan yang abadi. Semua bersatu, dalam keharmonisan, senda gurau dan canda tawa. Tembok perintang yang dahulu tampak begitu tinggi telah dirobohkan, menghapus jarak yang tercipta. Siapa bilang manusia tak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan _vampire_ juga _werewolf_? Semua akan terwujud dengan adanya rasa saling mengerti juga ketulusan yang tanpa pamrih.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kardia saat menyadari kalau Camus sejak tadi terus memandangnya.

“Aku hanya merasa senang dan bersyukur aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Kardia. Membawaku pada dunia yang tak pernah kubayangkan, memberiku cinta yang tak pernah berani kuimpikan. Kau menyempurnakanku.”

Kardia tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Camus, “Kau yang membuatku sempurna, Camus. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Hanya itu yang bisa kujanjikan padamu.”

Malam itu, di bawah temaram sinar rembulan, ditemani hangatnya api yang bersinar lembut, segala perbedaan diacuhkan dan semua berbaur menjadi satu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan makin beragam, bahkan ada yang sudah membentuk lingkaran kecil dan bermain _truth or dare_ , tentu saja dengan peraturan di atas rata-rata.

Camus dan Kardia tertawa melihat aksi para peserta yang memilih untuk melakukan tantangan dari pada mengatakan rahasia mereka. Albafica juga tampak mengulum senyum, ekspresi yang langka dari lelaki cantik itu. Sisyphus, Sasha, Aspros, Aiolos dan Saga yang notabene adalah seratus persen manusia biasa tampak santai saja melihat kelakuan dua _werewolf_ yang mendadak berubah wujud menjadi serigala besar dan bergulingan menjauh dari keramaian. Mereka malah ikut tertawa setelah tahu apa yang diributkan dua _werewolf_ yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Masalah sepele sebenarnya dan Hasgard juga bilang kalau ‘anak-anak’nya itu memang sedikit kelewatan kalau sedang bercanda.

Mereka semua pun terpingkal saat dua serigala besar itu masuk ke dalam hutan dan dengan sukses merobohkan entah berapa pohon di sana.

“Dasar gila. Untung saja itu hutan bebas. Kalau itu tanahku, sudah ku suruh mereka ganti rugi.” Kardia meletakkan piringnya yang telah kosong dan hanya berisi empat tusukan besi.

“Sekalian saja kau beli. Tabunganmu tak akan habis, kan?” Camus juga meletakkan piringnya.

“Malas. Lebih baik tabungan itu aku pakai berbulan madu denganmu.”

“Siapa bilang aku mau berbulan madu denganmu?”

Kardia membuat pose seolah ada yang menusuknya tepat di dada, “Kau kejam sekali, Camus…. Kau mau membuatku sekarat karena sakit hati?”

Mendengar itu Camus menghantam lengan Kardia dengan tinjunya dan _vampire_ berambut biru itu pun tertawa lagi.

“Yang pasti, mulai detik ini, aku akan menikmati waktuku bersamamu, Camus. Selamanya.”

Senyum menghiasi wajah Camus, dan mereka pun kembali menikmati pesta itu.

Selamanya.

Kata itu sepertinya bukan hanya berakhir sebagai kiasan di antara mereka.

Selamanya.

Akan menghapus batas waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Dan untuk selamanya pula mereka berjanji mengisi tiap detiknya dengan kisah terindah yang bisa dikenang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


End file.
